A New Beginning
by Gwenh
Summary: Wikus endures his transformation and finds that his new life and body supersedes his humanity in unexpected ways. The Story is rated M, for MATURE, as alien coupling and reproduction will be explored, along with adult themes.
1. Transformation and Rebirth

**This is my first fanfic. Something about District 9 nagged at me until this piece was created.**

Summary: Wikus endures his transformation and finds that his new life and body supersedes his humanity in unexpected ways. The story is rated M, for MATURE, as alien coupling and reproduction will be explored and eventually the Mothership will return, and with it Christopher.

A New Beginning

* * *

He knew he had to hide in those last days, somewhere dark, somewhere safe, it was almost instinctual. The only noises that now met his ears were clicks and grunts that came from what his mouth had become. It seemed that the transformation came in waves of pain and change, and he knew this was it, the end. It had been a week since Christopher's departure. He had hidden and scavenged around district 9, but he was lost now, there was no turning back. The thought of three years, only three years, but it seemed an eternity, and Tania, what of her? So with little other choice he crawled into the hole beneath the remnants of Christopher's shack, and hid himself under the wreckage hoping that no one would find him.

He lay in the dark with terrified curiosity. He lifted his now alien hands to explore what he was becoming. The previous day in a terrifying moment his upper lip sprouted tentacles that moved and writhed. Then his throat and neck had changed inside and out. Taking away his ability to speak and breathe like a human. He hadn't eaten in two days when the rest of his teeth came free of his mouth. The two tentacles at the front of his mouth, labrum, that's what the scientists called them, felt strange as they grasped and moved, but it was the next thing that startled him the most. He had watched the aliens, seen the Prawns up close but he supposed he didn't pay enough attention. His nose was gone just plates remained and next to the tentacles were two small appendages that flicked outward moving. He panicked, this change unwanted and horrifying. But it was face; his body, and he needed to understand it. He felt through the tentacles over his mouth and around what he knew the scientists called the maxilla, the upper and lower jaws. His mouth opened larger than he would have thought, but he had seen a Prawn hold a can of cat food in its powerful mouth. Now Wikus was the same as that Prawn. Trembling he continued up his face, still encountering the remnants of human skin and hair with bony ridges of exoskeleton pushing through.

Bumps pushed up beneath the skin of his forehead, and he still felt hair on his head. He made his way lower over his now broad neck with its thick exoskeleton plates. His three fingers fluttered over the slits in his alien neck that took in air, the feeling reminded him of gills. Hard plates continued down his neck. He felt his shoulders and found that one was gone, only hard exoskeleton remained. When flesh slid from his other shoulder he shuddered pulling his hand away quickly. He went lower feeling human skin on his chest coupled with exoskeleton. He pushed on the human skin, but there were no ridges where his ribs should have been. He trembled. Nothing, just hardness lay beneath the sloughing skin. Nearing his waist his skin felt spongy he pushed and was horrified to find that a cavity opened to where his internal organs should have been, and a chunk of flesh dropped into the dirt with a squishing sound.

Steeling himself he moved lower. His pants were gone discarded in the last bout of transformation, when pain had wracked his body leaving his legs barely functional an amalgamation of human and alien. His hips were gone replaced by exoskeleton and distorted. Shaking he continued lower. What came next shocked him beyond measure. Hard exoskeleton jutted outward were his pelvis and soft flesh used to be. His manhood was gone. Instead he found that a crevice had formed in the exoskeleton. When he pushed on it opened. He worked to calm himself. He knew what it was, the cloaca, or so the scientists called it, and he had one now. The orifice that handled all bodily functions and reproductive needs, that's what he had learned in a lecture on alien anatomy. What else did he know? That they could self fertilize or something like that. He also knew they had mating cycles, as he had watched a video of a coupling. He remembered laughing with his fellows, but now he trembled and hoped beyond hope that perhaps a shred of his human DNA would remain, and he would not have alien reproductive needs. They were hermaphrodites able to be either male or female depending on need and want. Sickened he felt over the opening. He never paid attention to exactly how the reproduction worked; he knew they had a something penis like, but what else? He shuddered, his now thick scaly finger slid into the opening, and he immediately retreated after a quiver ran through his body.

No, no, no, he thought. In his despair he began to make a clicking trilling began noise, and he curled onto his side. Sleep came taking him away until pain woke him. His skull was on fire. He groaned a clicking warble sound. He thrashed reaching with his hands he found his hair falling out in clumps. He scratched at his head furiously ripping and tearing. He received some relief when two small and two larger antennae extended from him forehead, and with them came sensations. Humans are such visual creatures, and for Wikus his perception was now beyond comprehension. His antennae tasted the air, and he felt the world around in new and unexpected ways. There was rich black dirt, small creatures burrowed, insects crawled, metal, and other things he could not classify such as a musky smell came to him. An explosion of tastes, and scents filled his mind, as he tried to process the dark place he occupied.

Then pain came again, and he dug at his head flesh sliding through his broad long fingers. What was left of the skin on his face fell free, leaving spikes and exoskeleton plates behind. His mind was on fire, pounding throbbing changing. Darkness overwhelmed him and when he woke next it was done. Something was different he felt it a quiver through his very being. He needed to be free of the darkness. His jumbled mind wondered if it was instinct. Crawling from the wreckage he met the sun, and saw the world through new eyes and senses. The light was blinding, he blinked trying to bring his surroundings into focus. His antennae moved and quivered he knew there were others near, he could feel them. Were they Prawns? How strange? He tried to think of Tania, and found her face still there in his mind, but the picture wavered as his thoughts were cluttered with so much more.

A shadow fell over him he cowered sensing strength.

"You, who are you," said a Prawn in its language of noises and clicks.

Wikus could understand him, but his mouth wouldn't work. Human words were gone to him, and how to create the alien ones were unknown. He clicked and trilled curling upon himself feeling the need for submission. He didn't understand it. He was never thought of himself as weak, and prostrating in the dirt was beyond reason. The Prawn knelt placing long fingers on the side of Wikus's head. He panicked. He wasn't marked, as every Prawn was by the MNU. He trembled. He was too weak. His legs were strange and disjointed, there would be no running.

"The human," said the Prawn, "there has been talk of you, come."

Wikus felt himself lifted then carried over the tall Prawn's shoulder. The world was awash with new sensations. He was taken into a shack, and set upon the dirt floor his back leaning against a wall. Then the Prawn left returning shortly with a two cans and a hunk of bloody meat in hand.

"Here, eat," the Prawn held out the meat first.

His body needed sustenance, the scent and taste of blood filled him. Wikus reached out a shaky hand taking the flesh. The blood smelt rich, and as much as it revolted his human sensibilities, he soon found his hand going to his mouth. His Labrum working to hold the meat and his maxilla opened to reveal a large cavernous waiting mouth. He had seen the Prawn's eat time and time again, and found that his body took over the process, and the meat was gone in moments. That's when hunger flared up within his body, and without thought he reached out a hand his antennae quivering, seeking the cans the Prawn held. An open one was handed to him he started to scoop the meat, but the Prawn interrupted him.

"Let your body do it."

Uncertain Wikus held the can to mouth. The entire can fit within, and the scent and taste of it was overwhelming. There was something about cat food that he couldn't understand, as his body quivered in anticipation. He tipped his head, Labrum sliding the food into his waiting mouth. It was disgusting, revolting and oh so wonderful. The contents of the second can went down quicker. His hunger sated he looked around the dwelling. It was bare, cleaner than most with a mattress against one wall, and a few pieces of tattered furniture: a chest of drawers with the bottom drawer missing, two old wooden chairs, and an old table. Light shown in through threadbare drapes that hung over a makeshift window. He held out his arm, and saw the pale green color of his exoskeleton it was chased with amber. He looked at his legs. There were now misshape, bent wrong, and his hips jutted out to the sides of his pelvis. His feet now ended in three talons. His chest was plated. Two vestigial arms with two small hands grasped and moved. His waist was narrow, and his eyes fell upon his loss: his humanity, his maleness, gone.

He knew before he had looked what his eyes would find, from his exploration in the dark, but seeing his new form was shocking, and confusing. Some part of his new mind thought this is you, this is natural. Tearing his eyes away his antennae moved with a life of their own reporting to him tastes and smells, such as the dark colored Prawn who sat unmoving watching him. He wore no clothing upon his body, and strength poured off of him. He also felt that the Prawn had a place, just as Wikus now did. But Wikus's place was not the same, it was somewhere below. There was another problem that he felt keenly. Something was missing inside, some part of him felt empty. The Prawn before him seemed to help fill some of the gap. He tried to understand, it was strange. His antennae flicked back and forth. Short clicks came from his mouth; his vestigial arms moved up and down, as he tried to come to terms with the strange feeling. What had he learned at MNU? Hive society, that was what the scientists said, but what did that mean for him?

The Prawn moved and Wikus instinctively cringed. His human thoughts fought, but his body knew the one before him was superior.

"Can you speak?"

Wikus fumbled he had heard the Prawns speak for years and had sat through classes. But as he attempted to say something in greeting all that came out was jumbled clicks.

"I see, you will need to be taught, as an offspring would, wait here," the Prawn said.

The door shut with the clatter. Looking at the table Wikus crawled to it dragging himself across the dirt floor. He pulled himself up on wobbling legs, and teetered before finding his balance. He stood like that, as a toddler would, until he felt stable. Then he took his first tentative step. The balance was different, but after a few miss-starts and a fall he managed to slowly walk a line. There was power in his legs he knew it, he had seen the Prawns spring upward, he just needed to find it.

He felt the newcomers before they came to the door. The scents and tastes he received carried a mood of distrust, and a feeling that these were superior like the one who just left. Wikus trembled, and felt the need to hide. He cursed his new body. He wasn't weak he screamed inside, but his head dropped; his antennae darted, as the scents of the newcomers washed over him.

The dark-colored Prawn came through the door followed by two others, one with a mottled-green exoskeleton and a tan one, both wearing fragments of clothing.

"It is afraid, this human. Can it not restrain its feelings?" the green prawn said.

"No, it needs aid if it is to become wholly one of us, I would say there is nothing human left in it," the dark one said.

"I see," the green one said.

"Does it have a name?" the tan one said.

Wikus wanted to cry out, but he was frozen where he stood, what was wrong with him? A wave of scents and emotions fell around him. He cursed inwardly as he cringed.

"I believe I overheard one of the MNU call it Wikus."

"It is small, for a Poleepkwa," the green prawn said.

"I'm certain that is due to its smaller human origins," the dark one said.

"It is not a worker, but it is not one of us, strange it is somewhere between, look at it cower," the green Prawn said.

"It could find a place among us," the dark one said.

"Is it dangerous?" the tan said.

Wikus felt the others suspicion and crouched low, he wanted to flee, but to where. He couldn't go back to what he was, three years, or so Christopher said. He trembled.

The dark-colored Prawn shook its head, a low warble fluttering its Labrum, "Does it look dangerous," the warble came again, "I propose teaching it, or rather him, despite what the humans have done to us we are not like them. Despite what they think of us and the chaos and destruction that our people exhibit we should not do away with this one."

"But can it learn? Humans are brutal and do not listen," the green one said.

Quiet filled the room. Wikus tried to communicate but only managed clicks and warbles. He was here with them. He had a voice. If only he could use it. They were talking about him. It was if he was back in MNU strapped to the table. He cowered lower, hating his new form, but his body and his instincts said be small, prostrate and be submissive.

"Look at it, I believe it understands its place, it is submissive, it is Poleepkwa," the dark one said.

"And if it does not understand?" the green one said, antennae twitching.

"I will deal with it," the dark one said.

Quiet again settled as the three looked at each other. Wikus could only watch.

"Who will take responsibility?" the tan one said.

Three pairs of eyes and antennae turned to look upon Wikus. He cowered lower, feeling the weight of their gaze. His antennae flashed and low clicks issued unbidden from his mouth. He tried to quiet himself, but instinct drove his actions on.

"I will, I take responsibility," the dark one said.

"If that is your wish," the green one said.

"It is, now leave me to it."

The other two departed, leaving Wikus alone and uncertain with the dark-colored Prawn. His still human thoughts raged against his alien ideas such as: not a worker but something else. What did that mean?

The dark-colored Prawn spoke, "I am Rithis of the Poleepkwa, but you may call me Thomas when you can speak, I have grown accustomed to the human name. We will begin your lessons today."

And so it began. Even though his human thoughts were repulsed by what he had become, and what Thomas required of him; he couldn't defy the prawn. He wanted to curse, to fight, but found that he was cowering and repeating after Thomas. Alien sounds escaping his mouth, as he began to speak the words he had spent so much time learning as a human. On the third day after the change, Thomas provided him with a cracked mirror instructing that he was Poleepkwa now. Wikus stood in front of the mirror, Thomas stood behind and watched. He wanted to curse, to yell that he was human but looking at his reflection, watching his antennae move, and the feel of the Poleepkwa people filling his senses his internal curses began to lessen. His lingering human thoughts still fought, but Wikus of the Poleepkwa was beginning to be born.

He learned to clean his body, clearing foreign objects from between his plates where dirt and oil could gather. Thomas also showed him the strength that his new body held. It was powerful, and armored, the elements did not bother him. He felt the heat, but it was not uncomfortable, and the more he learned, the more his confusion grew. Leaving him struggling with what remained of his human memories. Each day he stood in front of the mirror, each day he repeated the words as Thomas bid, I am Poleepkwa he would say. Thomas would thump Wikus's chest and tell him he was Poleepkwa, and that the people were with him, surrounding him, within him. His antennae would twitch, his vestigial arms would move nervously, but Thomas was right Wikus could feel the pull of the people. His body said it was right, it was good. Thomas told him that humans were disgusting brutal creatures, and that Wikus was more now. He had molted, shedding a foul skin and his true form had been revealed. Looking in the mirror he became more accustomed to his body, and his human thoughts grew more confused by the day leaving him uncertain and scattered.

Each day Thomas provided for him arriving with food, and they would share a meal. At times it was meat that was fly-covered and growing rancid by the moment. It disgusted him, but it was food and his body understood it. At other times Thomas brought fresh meat complete with bones, innards and fur. The fur could be ignored and eaten with the meat, but the bones became a particular pleasure, as they cracked releasing marrow, which only drove his hunger on, and to his dismay he found that innards were a particular delicacy, so sweet, so pleasing. But cat food in its tin can, made of stuff Wikus no longer wanted to consider, caused his antennae to quiver and his labrum to flutter and move about restlessly. When Thomas passed him the can he would greedily eat the contents. His human sensibilities fought and cursed, but his body knew what was right, and Wikus fell into the habit of just eating, not thinking, and savoring each meal.

One month after the change, Wikus told Thomas that Christopher would return to cure him. Wikus found himself cowering to the floor as Thomas rose up and cursed humanity. What need did Wikus have of such things? His current state was a blessing not a disease. He was Poleepkwa now. He was a part of the people. From that day forward he was made to walk the district with Thomas by his side in order to see what humanity had done to the people. He saw the MNU guards at their posts. He knew the disregard and hatred they had for their charges, and he had shared such thoughts of superiority, but the more he learned the more confused he became. Each day he saw chaos and uncertainty. Each day he saw hungry Poleepkwa without the means to feed themselves, as what was left of the Nigerians within the district sold meat and cat food for exorbitant prices. Each day he felt guilt mixed with uncertainty. How could he have ignored what he saw before his own eyes? They would walk and Thomas would take the time to teach lesson after lesson.

Thomas spoke of who the Poleepkwa truly were. The humans compared the people to mindless insects, but it was so much more, as there were sublevels within the Poleepkwa culture from the Scitira who served to lead all of the people, to the ranks below that governed cities, and the highest honor to was to govern a Mothership. Then there were those Poleepkwa of Thomas's rank with intelligence and cunning. They were the scientists, the facilitators, the medics, the keepers of knowledge, the artists, the technologists and many more. Then there were the workers filling a vital role within the Poleepkwa society. They were the builders, the laborers, the explorers reaching into the cosmos aiding in the search for minerals and raw materials to return to the Homeworld. And lastly there were the soldiers, a select few who lived to protect the Scitira and the cities from any threat. The mention of soldiers returned Wikus to his horrible time in MNU being forced to test weapons. He asked Thomas about the weapons and learned that the Poleepkwa believed in strength, and there were other travelers of the stars who presented threats. Weapons were a part of life, like strong bodies, or great leaders. The Poleepkwa took their culture very seriously and would brook no interlopers upon their Homeworld.

He then described the Homeworld: expansive grasslands teaming with life, offering hunting and solace, vast oceans that provided sustenance and mountain ranges that gave their bounty to the people in minerals and metals. He spoke of the Seven moons, and how they shown at different intervals over the land, some hidden during the day and some shining at night. Wikus could almost picture it, could almost see the images as Thomas spoke. The Homeworld was so near, yet so far. Moons shinning upon flowing grass that waved in hot breezes. Oceans tides ebbing and flowing beneath the pulls of the moons and tall mountain tops reaching to the stars that the people now explored. The image was so overpowering that he had to stop and attempt to recollect his thoughts, as he saw fleeting alien beauty superimposed over the dregs of the district.

Thomas went on to speak of the Poleepkwa civilization and culture. It was old, spanning many millennia, and had been in its present state since the beginning of the age of exploration. That time that the people took to the stars, their technology gaining shape and growing, and everything they had in the present could be traced to those early days hundreds and hundreds of generations ago. Thomas described Poleepkwa culture as a perfect balance, where each knew their place and felt the warmth of the people around them. Whereas, Thomas likened humans to offspring still toddling and learning after a molt not yet ready to be entrusted with the secrets of space travel, a people who were just as likely to bring about their own destruction. Wikus was quiet; he was confused, his human thoughts diminished under the onslaught. What could he say, certainly there was beauty in humanity, but faced with his current state, the pull of the people around him and Thomas's eloquence he could say nothing. His only response was silence.

Days later, when they walked Wikus asked about how they came to be on Earth. Thomas grew quiet his antennae flashing in the African midday sun. When he spoke it was with emotion. Each Mothership had a Xklarie, a leader, who was chosen by the Scitira to lead and govern all those upon the ship. They had been gone from the Homeworld for ten tyleric cycles, which were the equivalent of one and a half earth years, when the problem happened. A malfunction in the command module led to a system wide collapse within the ship. The Xklarie was injured, and the all they could do was limp to earth, the nearest habitable planet, on minimal power. By the time they arrived it was too late. The Xklarie had died. Thomas explained that there were normal procedures for rite of passage of leadership, but the damage was too great to the ship and too the people. The workers were lost without guidance, and Thomas and his fellows such as Shxira, or Christopher as Wikus knew him, could do little else than try to survive and exact repairs, but the humans arrived cutting their way into the ship. That is when they dropped the module, and chose to hide it until they understood the nature of the humans.

At first Thomas and the others thought that they would receive aid, and could be on their way, but the workers became more chaotic. Thomas explained that all Poleepkwa were intelligent, but the workers lived to serve, and without leadership they degraded, becoming depressed and aggressive. Then the MNU came, with their harsh ways, and the people were forced into the district. It was all they could do to survive. With the command module being their last hope, and finally that hope was realized when Shxira escaped. Now all they had to do was wait, as the Mothership would return.

Wikus listened to Thomas feeling a great weight upon him. He had been a part of MNU. He was responsible. His antennae fell, his shoulders slumped. Thomas took notice and told him that he had aided Shxira's escape, and he was to be proud because he was Poleepkwa. As Thomas said the past was gone, he could only live in the present and the future. He thought of Thomas's words, but they did little to quell his unrest inside. He could not remember the feel of his human form. The Poleepkwa around him made him more and more one of them every day. Thomas provided for him, Thomas protected him with his strength and presence; the people provided a place and Wikus felt both a part of them and lost at the same time.

Three months after the change, Thomas allowed Wikus to walk the district alone. He would wander carefully, as his body was smaller than the rest of the Poleepkwa, and even though his rank was higher than a worker he still felt the need for safety. He would scour the piles of trash and cast off articles looking for anything of interest. At times he would find things that would bring his memories into focus. Such as a broken picture frame that brought Tania's image to life between its borders, or he would bend metal into pleasing shapes recalling memories of gifts given. He began to amass a collection of metal flowers. They sat in a box in the corner of Thomas's shack, by the mat he slept upon. When Thomas saw the creations he only looked at them curiously without comment. Often Wikus would find himself staring at the box, his antennae quivering, a low clicking escaping his mouth. He would think of Tania working to bring her face into focus. An ache would grow within him, but it would waver as he felt the ebb and flow of the people around him. Even in their chaotic beleaguered state they were still a force within him.

* * *

Glossary:

(These were terms that I decided upon to aid in fleshing out the Poleepkwa society and culture, as the movie didn't offer up many clues to what looked to be a complex society.)

Scitira- The Leader of the Poleepkwa, who always comes from the same rank.

Xklarie- Mothership leader, chosen by the Scitera, it is the highest honor as the exploration of space and the recovery of resources is of great importance.

Tyleric Cycle- equal to 1.5 human years, and it is the complete revolution of Homeworld.


	2. Being Poleepkwa

Short Summary: Wikus continues to deal with life after the change and soon learns what it means to be one of the people, as his first mating cycle comes upon him. Also some things are changing within the district that brings both good tidings and more uncertainty.

Thank you for the reveiws, and happy reading!

* * *

Four and a half months after the change, MNU still hadn't forced the move to district 10. There was still the guard presence outside, but very few of MNU forces had entered the district. The so-called well-checks had stopped and along with them the weapon raids, and he didn't know why. Thomas had of course asked about MNU. He wanted to know if something had changed, or would they show up with their guns and force the move? As much as he wished to give Thomas an answer, he didn't have one. He speculated that perhaps it was the departure of the Mothership. But in truth he didn't know. That is what he told Thomas before he left the shack to go pick through junk. It was a way to pass time that Thomas wasn't overly pleased with. Wikus's box of creations had grown, and Thomas saw no point to cluttering his home with human garbage. The furnishings were enough, what need was there for anything else. Wikus told him that he needed to move, to occupy his hands. Thomas allowed it saying that Wikus could make choices now, but as always told him to be cautious.

A strong wind blew dust around him, as he picked through trash, old electronic parts, trinkets and scraps of metal. Tastes and scents came to him some he used to know: exhaust, smoke, and an occasional smell of fried food. A tan-colored worker picked through the pile nearby, and Wikus felt agitated by the other Poleepkwa's presence. He had been feeling off since the previous night. He hadn't told Thomas thinking it was nothing, just moodiness, and had hoped a familiar act like digging through cast off garbage would calm him, but it wasn't. He picked up an old can and manipulated it into a small flower. Tania's face came to mind, but when he tried to focus on her eyes and her blond hair she faded. He tossed the flower aside. His antennae quivered. The worker looked at him and he had an odd sensation, a flutter within. Uncertain he returned to the shack finding he was having a hard time focusing.

Thomas was gone when he returned. He left every day, and rarely ever said why. Wikus paced the dirt floor. The feeling within intensified. He didn't understand what was wrong. He stopped and tried to pay attention to his body. His antennae quivered, he labrum moved and fluttered and his vestigial arms moved rapidly with his growing agitated state. He couldn't think, his body pulsed. He felt a strange urge in his pelvis, and went to relieve himself but that wasn't the problem. Smells and tastes were heightened around him, and he could feel other Poleepkwa near. Not Thomas though. Not knowing what to do, he left the shack hoping that activity would help. As he walked he felt eyes upon him. Scents flew around him. A hand on his shoulder and a rush of sensation came through the air, as he was pushed to the dirt. He could feel the waves of dominance, but also something else. Wikus looked up at the larger tan colored Poleepkwa. He knew him to be of Thomas's rank, and he stood easy over a foot taller and broader of body than Wikus.

A new feeling rushed over him as pheromones filled the air making it heavy with musk and need. His mind was scattered, but his new body both understood and reacted to the changes, as his labrum fluttered and antennae quivered. Another musky scent joined the first as his body responded filling the air with his own need. It did not matter that he lay in the filth and the dirt. It did not matter that a he did not know the Poleepkwa who stood before him. Its brown-eyes wide, its antennae flicking. All that mattered now were the scents heavy in the air, and the wants and desires of his body. His thoughts returned trying to discern what was happening. He felt the driving purpose, procreate, survival of the species through offspring. On a base mental level he now understood, mating cycles. His human thoughts screamed and raged at the indignity, but his body knew what was right. Clicks and chirps came from his mouth unbidden, which caused the other Poleepkwa to approach, and Wikus found himself pulled from the dirt his exoskeleton clacking against the other's, as he was pulled against the larger Poleepkwa.

No, no, no, he thought, but his instincts, his body was overwhelming. This wasn't happening. Then he found himself upon the ground again, Thomas standing over his body facing off with the other. Time passed slowly, Wikus felt drugged and sluggish. The air was heavy with musky scents and a crowd had developed around them. Antennae waved, many spoke, but he could not focus on anything but the scents engulfing him. The large Poleepkwa retreated, and without a word Thomas grabbed his arm dragging him to his feet then back to the shack.

Once inside he was tossed on the floor, the door shut behind. Thomas looked out the window once then advanced on Wikus.

"Foolish offspring," Thomas muttered then raised his voice, "no better than a foolish offspring who cannot control his own needs."

Wikus shuddered and cowered with uncertainty. He scooted into the corner, and tired to picture Tania, anything to clear his mind, but again his body pulsed pushing the picture away sending tremors within.

Thomas crouched before him watching then finally spoke, "it is just your time Wikus, we each have a time, and when are mated we become synched to each other's needs. Calm yourself."

His time, it was just his time like an animal, that's what he had become. His breath came quick through the slits in his neck.

"If you had been born Poleepkwa this would not be hard, your body would understand, cycles are not a burden, they are life, but you cannot leave the house Wikus, if you do I am not responsible for what may come."

Wikus nodded trembling clutching his knees joints, burying his head in his now long armored legs, feeling a deep burning need. His antennae twitched, his labrum moved and writhed and clicks issues forth from his mouth in his urgency. He clutched harder trying to manage the need inside, "how long," he managed to say his words rapid.

"five to seven of your earth days will the need be there, but you must learn to control your desires."

"I didn't know," he shuddered, "that Poleepkwa mated for life?"

"Many of us do, most workers choose a freer course. Offspring can come regardless."

Wikus thought back to little Oliver and the eggs he had destroyed, and felt a rush of guilt that momentary freed him from the burning in his body.

"I am sorry Wikus that we did not speak of reproduction, I did not think you would cycle so soon, you may choose a mate if you wish, of appropriate rank of course, you are different but desirable," Thomas's antennae darted, "or you may find someone suitable to aid you, coupling between cycles is normal and pleasurable, but I believe a mate would be better. There are many options available to you."

Wikus's eyes went wide, coupling? A mate? But he had a mate, Tania. Or did he? Her face flashed in his mind but faded rapidly, replaced with another rushing burning aching need . He was a man not a bug, or was he, what was a man? His thoughts became jumbled. His body spoke, this is the way of the people. His antennae waved frantically he trembled refusing the need to crawl and prostrate himself before Thomas.

"My apologies again Wikus, perhaps you should find a mate, that would help you."

"But I," he clattered his mouth moving rapidly, "I have a mate."

"The human woman, the one who you have spoken of? She is no longer yours, you are Poleepkwa now, you know this Wikus."

"No, no, but I am, no was," he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, human memories coming to the forefront, "a man," the words slipped from his mouth.

"A man, you are Poleepkwa," a deep rumbling echoed from Thomas as he moved close, "Wikus my mate is long dead, I do not want another, but come I will ease your need. Then you can find a mate, that would be best," Thomas said as if they were about to embark on another lesson.

Wikus panicked, he cursed his body, the change, Christopher and everything else that was wrong with his life silently as Thomas moved close. The closer he got the more his body responded wanting and needing what Thomas offered. Wikus tried to scoot way but found his back against the wall. His musky-scent filled the air making the room feel heavy, full of desire and need. His antennae quivered tasting and scenting Thomas's earthy aroma. A soft keening trill came from his mouth. He couldn't stop it, as the need for coupling grew greater within him. His body spoke of pleasure, of offspring, of life. Wikus's human thoughts came to the surface again, an animal, no better than an animal. Without warning Thomas rose to his feet. He lifted Wikus with one strong arm then pushed his plated back against the wall. Wikus panicked, his mind on fire. Wrong he thought, wrong, wrong, wrong, until Thomas antennae found his own, brushing and entwining. Thomas's being washed over him, and all thoughts of what he was or wasn't departed. A jolt rushed through him. He heard the clack of exoskeleton plates as Thomas pushed close. Wikus's armored pelvis bucked against the wall and Thomas. Thomas's vestigial arms reached for Wikus's pulling him close and holding him secure and tight against his larger body. Thomas dipped his head forward his labrum grasping Wikus's holding his head still. That's when Thomas's male organ came free feeling, teasing, pushing until Wikus's cloaca opened, and he lost all sense of himself. The organ played upon the soft tissues within the hard exoskeleton then pulsed, thrusting quickly downward into soft receptive tissue, searching, throbbing as it settled into place further locking their bodies together. His body was ready, and his human thoughts were far away replaced by burning need, instinct, desires and overwhelming pleasure. His body knew what was right and correct, he was Poleepkwa and this was good.

Wikus keened with pleasure and release. Thomas's own song joined his beginning with a low clicking that turned to a rumbling purr. Wikus's insides contracted around Thomas wanting, needing, and desiring until finally he felt a rush and the world went white. His mind floated, he was vaguely aware of Thomas's organ leaving his body. Thomas antennae left feathery whispers, and his body was lowered carefully to the floor by Thomas. Sated he blinked and heard the keening that he had been making become a low clicking. Thomas knelt beside him his long leathery finger brushing Wikus antennae.

"I believe you are truly one of us Wikus," Thomas said his voice uncommonly soft.

Wikus spoke his voice lazy and slow, "one of us?"

"Yes, truly a Poleepkwa, and do not worry I was not fertile. I do not think you should have an offspring without a mate, it would be good to wait especially now, you will need to have support, to help you and teach you."

The mention of an offspring snapped his mind back, "offspring?"

Thomas emitted low rumbling warble then spoke, "do you not understand, one will carry the egg, one will fertilize, we can certainly self-reproduce, but it not advisable as partners offer the best of both parents, but again you have nothing to worry about as it is not my cycle I am not fertile, so our coupling was safe."

Wait what did that mean? He had the sudden urge to reach into his cloaca to see what it contained, he was confused. His body had taken charge but he didn't know what it all meant, and in the past months he hadn't thought of reproduction. He understood how his body worked to clear excrement and urine, but the rest. He had a penis, or whatever it was didn't he? Why didn't he use it then? Why was it Thomas? His antennae fluttered rapidly his vestigial arms moved grasping and un-grasping. He looked up to see Thomas studying him. The only thing he could liken his experience to was being on the other side of sex, a woman, but how did that work? Was that what he was now, female. He shuddered uncertain, his body still sated but his mind worked furiously.

"Wikus, what is the matter," Thomas said sternly.

Wikus dropped his head, "am I female?"

Thomas emitted a rumbling warble, which Wikus had come to know as laughter, "female," he warbled again, "male, female are just a part of the same thing. Wikus you are submissive not female. Do you not see, your place among the people is different, above a worker but not a part of the next. When you mate you will have to find the right Poleepkwa, and mates can of course choose who carries the fertilized egg. That is why I did not want you out of the house if you cannot control your cycle," Thomas crouched low reaching out a hand touching Wikus's shoulder, "dominant Poleepkwa of a higher rank than you, or even a worker will see you as weak and desirable in your current state and ready for coupling. It would be dangerous with the chaos that we live in, as normally in a civilized state there is no need to worry, but the reaction of your body is strong, and this place is far from civilized."

Wikus heard Thomas's words, but one stuck in his mind, "Submissive?" Wikus asked quietly.

Thomas moved quickly suddenly towering over Wikus, his posture changing his antennae held tall his chin up and Wikus felt it, knew it. He had known it, but hadn't thought of what it meant that he was subservient to Thomas. It all came down to class and structure within the Poleepkwa society. Thomas moved away his posture now relaxed.

"Understand now?"

"Yes," Wikus said dejectedly. His body had betrayed him. Perhaps it would have been better to be a worker then he would have a place. Why was he in between? Why was he not of Thomas's rank? He was a male he should not be submissive. He felt confused and uncertain.

"What is wrong?"

"Why do I not have a place," Wikus said quietly.

"Wikus you do have a place, rank is just a structure your mind is keen, perhaps it is your weak human heritage that caused you to be above one, but not a true part of the next, but that does not matter. You will find a mate and one day we will be free of this accused place and you will take your place in society."

When Thomas spoke it was easy for him to feel his words and conviction inside, but submissive, he didn't understand. His antennae dropped his eyes looked upon the dirt as he tried to sort out the problem.

"Say it," came Thomas stern voice.

"I just," Wikus began and trailed off then continued, "I don't understand submissive, and why."

"Wikus, do not be foolish," Thomas said as he tapped Wikus's chest, "you are Poleepkwa now, do not cling to your notions of humanity, male and female, dominant and submissive, it is primitive. Perhaps one day you will become the dominate, in many mated pairs there is equality of rank, and they make reproductive choices as one, but for you at this moment until you grow in knowledge and understanding are submissive, and what does it matter, are you not sated?"

Thomas was right, a vision of Tania came to mind but it was fuzzy, he was right. His body was content, he was content. He looked down at his body, his pale green exoskeleton, and saw a strange beauty. He was something more than human now. A part of him regretted the continued loss of him humanity, but as his antennae felt around he could taste both his heavy musky-scent and Thomas's earthy one in the air, and he felt the hum of the Poleepkwa people surrounding him. Even though there was unrest, death and horrible conditions the people spoke to him.

"Look for a mate, but carefully as you will know when it is right, the smell and taste will be sweet, then you will understand compatibility, until then your body will need sating as you learn to control your cycle. I will see to your needs," Thomas stood, " I must go, when news reached me of your predicament I came right away, I will return."

Wikus nodded watching Thomas exit the house. He was left with his own thoughts. He looked at the metal flowers in the corner lifting one up. He would take it to Tania, soon. That way she would have something to remember him by. There was a hole beneath the fence he would slip out. He was tempted to go now, while Thomas was away but feared the needs of his body. As he sat waiting he thought of what he was and what he had become. It was disturbing to him that some part of him still railed against his transformation, and the rest of him especially his body understood and accepted.

He thought of Tania and of Christopher, little Oliver and the other Poleepkwa he had met. It was a hard existence within the district and tensions rode high. He thought of the life he left, and the horrors he saw at MNU. The way they looked at him as a thing, as they were about to rip apart his body into harvesting pieces. He was an ends to a means, and it both angered and shamed him. He had worked in the same building, as Poleepkwa were dying horribly below. He had sat at his desk thinking of how to handle the alien problem. Shuddering he was no longer that man he was Poleepkwa. Regardless of Christopher's return, his body was different his mind was different filled with sensations, instincts and foreign notions that were ceasing to horrify him. He knew that his place was strange amongst the people, but it was also secure, as he felt their pull. A warm voice within that never left him, not in waking or sleep.

When Thomas returned after dark Wikus was again feeling pressures mounting inside. Thomas stood still as the door shut behind him antennae perked in the soft light of dusk. There were no words, only waiting as Thomas approached. He felt a rush of panic, as his needs burst upwards within as if there was a font that fueled his desires. His antennae tasted the air and Thomas. He did his best to stay still, while his body quivered, Thomas came close and lifted Wikus easily settling him against the wall. Thomas's vestigial arms grasped his, holding him securely, causing their exoskeletons to clatter. Thomas's antennae settled onto Wikus's. Clicks and chirps left Wikus's mouth and turned to a keening. Thomas's labrum grasped his closely holding his head still, and Wikus's human thoughts and feelings were far away. There was only desire, nature and being Poleepkwa. A rush of pleasure shook him as his cloaca opened making his body ready and filling him with a burning need. Thomas's organ emerged caressing and stroking then thrust down quickly flicking and moving within. Wikus's high pitched keen filled the room, and once again Thomas's rumbling purr joined in. Within him there was a pulsing, moving, tightening and searching until new heights of pleasure were reached and Wikus's quivered with aftershocks, as Thomas still continued to hold him tight. He bucked as Thomas's organ withdrew leaving him trembling. Thomas eased him to the floor and settled him upon his sleeping mate. His mind felt heavy and his body tingled with spent pleasure.

Sated he slept and did not awaken until well after dawn the following day. Thomas was gone, but pig's leg sat upon his mat. The blood quickened his senses and his mind was still far away. Bones snapped in his powerful maxilla as he savored the meal. It went on like that throughout his first cycle. There was need then rest, and Thomas's body to sate him. He felt no attraction to Thomas just gratitude. By the end of the cycle he was coming to understand the urges, and was able to suppress them slightly with calm. He would let the pull of the people around him wash away the need. Thomas lauded his progress, but cautioned him to stay within the house and develop his control. Wikus was nervous but couldn't help himself from asking Thomas if he too enjoyed their coupling. Thomas's laugh came and said that it was indeed pleasurable, but Thomas was nearing sixty-seven Tyleric cycles, or one-hundred years, and the pleasures of procreation were not as strong or as needed for him. The death of his mate was one of the reasons he was stranded on earth, thinking the vastness of space would ease his hurts, but now on Earth stranded in the district all there was no escape from pain.

It was a strange moment for Wikus, as Thomas spoke of his life and his mate. He talked of how he had met his mate, named Drekka whose exoskeleton was mottled with dark reds and deep browns. He spoke of how they hunted the grasslands, and how they came to be mated, as their scents, or pheromones, came together filling their minds and bodies bringing sweet tastes and scents. He then spoke of the offspring that came over the years, all of them strong and capable. Wikus could only sit quietly and listen moved by Thomas's words. His human thoughts pushed away as he considered new ideas and possibilities.

When his cycle finished he again walked district, but there was new interest in Wikus by those who were unmated of Thomas's rank. It seemed he had made an impression. He wasn't sure how he felt about such things. Especially when the tan colored Poleepkwa, Wikus learned his human name was Gregory, asked him to consider mating. Thomas seemed quite pleased, but Wikus pushed the thought away. He felt he had too much to learn and understand about his new life to complicate it in such a way. His human thoughts still troubled him from time to time, and Tania's face still came to mind, fuzzy and distant, during the day and in strange dreams at night. Gregory said he understood, but told Wikus if he were to reconsider he would find the prospect of their pairing a good one. Thomas explained that even if the scent wasn't sweet they would one day make fine offspring, but Wikus again declined. Thomas appeared to understand and left the subject alone.

As more time passed he continued to ease further into his new life, but strangely MNU was absent except for their presence at the gates and exterior walls. At times helicopters would fly overhead some MNU and some others. He wondered what was happening, but for the Poleepkwa within the district it was better that that MNU was gone. Then a strange thing started. Food was dropped within the district. Many had been living off the Nigerians for so long to have food for the taking was unbelievable. There was a frenzy of activity amongst the Poleepkwa as helicopters flew overhead. Thomas made Wikus stay with him as they watched. The workers were incensed and fights broke out. They fought over cans of cat food and other canned meats. The drops began once a week in five places throughout the district. And within a week of the drops the workers were settling, fights were lessening. Within a month the Nigerians were removed from the district, as those of Thomas's rank commanded it and the workers did as they were bid. The Nigerians were deposited at the front gates. There were a few worker casualties along with dead Nigerians but it was done. The humans were gone along with the prostitutes. Wikus watched as they left worried about the choice to force them to leave, as what would they do if the drops stopped? But Thomas declared that they wanted nothing to do with the humans, and were going to take advantage of the respite from the humans and their murderous and treacherous ways. Also it seemed that Thomas and the others had taken to stockpiling cans of food in case such an eventuality was to happen.

As the weeks went by the drops continued, and Wikus watched and waited as the others did. The population of workers came more and more under control. Two months after the drops began two of the Poleepkwa, who Wikus had met that first day of his change, and Thomas began to speak to the workers, bringing leadership to the people. They did so quietly at first, but even when large crowds gathered around they made sure that their forms were obscured to ensure their safety and identities, as the humans did not need to know who led the people. Thomas and his fellows worked to quell fears and restore hope that the Mothership would arrive and they would see their Homeworld again. Wikus felt swept away listening to the speeches and the mood of the people was changing.

Three and a half months after the drops began, and seven and a half months after the change, Wikus's cycle came upon him again. It surprised him at first, but Thomas was there once again to aid him. The renewed calls for mating came from different Poleepkwa, but Wikus held off. He spent the cycle learning to calm himself, relying on the pull of the people. When Thomas came to him Wikus was calmer, his urgency diminished enough to allow his mind to understand what his body wanted. He felt and understood when Thomas's antennae moved over his, and he now understood why Thomas held him tightly. Why Thomas's labrum held his face close. There was no thrusting and moving, as he knew as a human, just the need and their bodies locking together until the act was complete. When the clicks poured from his mouth and turned to keening he understood the sound as an expression of his cycle, and allowed the feeling to rush over him. He did not think of dominant or submissive only of his body. When his cloaca opened he focused on the feeling of the plates sliding aside and the quiver of his body, as he waited and prepared to become one with another Poleepkwa. When Thomas thrust inside him he felt the organ move, pulse and push within his receptive reproductive tissues until it found its place locking their bodies together. He reveled in the feeling, his human notions far way. Pleasure coursed through his body until he felt a burst and went to new heights that filled him with warmth and satisfaction. So different than anything he had known as a human he reflected as he lay upon his mat, sated, content and tired. Thomas for his part seemed pleased by Wikus's integration into Poleepkwa society, and Wikus found Thomas's pleasure comforting, as one would feel with a mentor. By the time his cycle ended he found he had developed a sense of calm and the urges were quiet within him.

Five months after the drops, and nine months after the change, the helicopters were continuing to come, and at times livestock would be lowered. With their hunger sated some of the Poleepkwa had begun to try to tend to the livestock, but the food for the animals was sparse. It seemed that whoever was making the drops noticed the change and began to drop some fodder. Wikus would often wait for the days that the helicopters were due and watch as they went over trying to make out some insignia, but there was nothing. He also watched the perimeters and found more than once that MNU guards had rifles and heavy artillery trained on the helicopters, as they hovered dropping their loads. Strange he thought. He shared the news with Thomas. Thomas too was uncertain, but they were stock piling food and the people were preparing for whatever would come. All they could do was wait as the days passed by.


	3. Humanity by the wayside

Chapter Summary: Time passes and more changes come to Wikus and the Poleepkwa, which forces Wikus to come to terms with memories and events that he would rather not face.

Again thanks for the reviews. Happy ready everyone.

* * *

Five and a half months after the drops, and nine and a half months after the change, more activity had been noticed in the previous two weeks as helicopters flew over each day. At times Wikus would watch and see camera operators filming as they went by. The food drops had been continuing, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. He felt restless and wanted to understand what had changed at MNU and why another group would be providing aid. Thomas of course asked questions, but Wikus didn't have any answers to give.

When the food drops came that week Wikus watched the feeling of uncertainty washing over him. It was good that the people were no longer hungry, but it all too strange. He remembered the sentiment throughout Johannesburg: the aliens were nothing but a nuisance, something to be done away with. When another helicopter, a black one with no markings, that was not carrying a load, came over the district and hovered Wikus moved close to watch it. He was surprised when it landed in a small open area towards the middle of the district. The machine sat with its blades whirling kicking up dust and garbage. Wikus slid behind an old run-down shack in midday heat and felt Thomas approaching with two others of his rank. He had become in tune with the people around him, and knew when there were Poleepkwa near, especially Thomas. He knew Thomas by scent, taste, strength and power. Wikus didn't feel that way with any other Poleepkwa. He of course knew where his place was with them, and could taste and smell their individuality, but with Thomas he could feel him when he was near.

As he watched the blades slowed lazily finally coming to a stop. Wikus moved closer, slipping between twisted metal, to get a clear view. The door slid open, and four armed men got out wearing fatigues with UN insignias. That made even less sense to him than the MNU. Why would the UN care about the district or the Poleepkwa?

A dark-skinned man in a black business suit got out next followed by shorter red-haired woman, with glasses, dressed in a white shirt and tan skirt.

The man looked around then put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "We've come to talk!"

The four guards held their firearms at the ready and looked around warily. The man issued a command and the men lowered their guns, but their eyes darted and their body language spoke of danger.

Thomas moved behind him and spoke, "What is this Wikus?"

"The guards are UN," Wikus said his antennae flicking picking up the scents and tastes of the humans.

"I will talk with them," Thomas said.

"Do you think that is wise," a brown and tan colored Poleepkwa, who Wikus had come to know as Alex, said.

"We shall see, Wikus come but stay behind me, you are not marked."

Wikus felt a flutter of fear. All of the Poleepkwa were marked by the MNU but not Wikus. He hadn't thought of that particular problem, and now it worried him, as he followed Thomas cautiously.

Thomas approached and stopped fifteen feet away. The man looked at the guards then closed the distance until five feet separated them. The woman walked behind then took a spot at his side. Thomas and he man studied each other before the man gave a nod to Thomas and spoke.

"I'm Mr. Mabaso from the UN," he paused then continued, "I've come to alert all of you to the changes that we will be making, we at the UN are taking maters seriously, and would like nothing better than to see your lives improved, that said you will all be moved to the new district in two weeks time."

"The UN, what is that?" Thomas said his antennae flickering.

The woman spoke and Wikus understood her role as a translator.

"The United Nations, a governing body of nations, we have taken an interest in your people and an oversight committee will be handling the move," the man said.

"Why would you take an interest," Thomas said his voice harsh, he stood tall his antennae barely moved, as he looked down at the man.

The man looked at the woman then spoke, "With the ship's departure there are concerns over your wellbeing. Our governing body of nations has voted to oversee your care, and if the ship does not return we will create a long term plan."

Thomas was contemplative a moment then spoke, "You fear the ship's return."

The man shifted then spoke, "The move is for your safety, the new district is cleaner and larger, there are areas for livestock and medical care will be provided, we at the UN want to rectify what has been done in the past."

"Rectify," Thomas warbled a laugh, "rectify, and what happens if I say no?"

The woman spoke and the two looked at each other for a moment before the dark-skinned man turned his attention back to Thomas.

"This move has to happen, you'll find fresh water and facilities th—"

"What facilities?" Wikus couldn't help himself and stepped forward as he spoke.

He remembered district ten quite clearly, as he had walked rows of tents. There were no facilities and no medical care. The only water that was provided by hand-pumps stationed throughout the district. He faintly heard the woman speak as images flooded his mind. Thomas looked at him sharply causing Wikus to drop his head and back a step.

"Let me explain, MNU built the facility, but the UN has since gone in and added running water, plumbing, showers, livestock and facilities for food storage, it isn't perfect but is better than this," he swept his hand towards the district.

"And if I still say no?"

The man considered Thomas's words after the woman spoke softly then he stepped closer, just feet away from Thomas, his voice was low and direct, "please go willingly, the move must happen in two weeks time, and we at the UN intend to make certain that it goes smoothly," he didn't wait for an answer and turned. The woman looked at Thomas then followed.

Soon the helicopter was in the air leaving. Wikus watched it go with Thomas by his side.

"Wikus explain the United Nations." Thomas said as other Poleepkwa gathered round.

Wikus tried to speak clearly and concisely, but he felt restless and nervous, and it didn't help that the crowd had grown and nine others of higher rank surrounded him waiting to hear what he said, "The UN," he started then stopped his antennae darting back and forth, what did he know about the UN, he thought back to school, to the news, "It's a governing body of nations primary concerned with international law and human rights."

A flurry of voices began.

"Why would they concern themselves with us?"

"They fear us."

"We should fight them."

"I don't trust them."

"We can't fight."

"But we can, we can hold the district!"

"No, we cannot afford more deaths."

"Enough," Thomas bellowed, "we cannot fight them, we will make this move and show them that we are not what they think, we are not barbaric and bloodthirsty. There are no other choices, and I see an opportunity in this as they fear the Mothership's return. Let the humans concern themselves with our care, it is the least they can do."

Wikus waited as Thomas's eyes met each of the others. There were a few long stares then they dipped their heads showing their support.

Thomas spoke, "Wikus follow me," he turned heading to the shack they shared.

Wikus could do little else but follow. He wanted to crawl and hide somewhere. The thought of humans coming to take them away troubled him greatly. Tania's face came to mind in way it hadn't in sometime. It was confusing he shook his head feeling the people around him. When they entered the small home Thomas sat studying Wikus then he finally spoke.

"You called attention to yourself; I wanted you there so you could hear what they said."

Wikus looked down chastised.

"Your size and color set you apart, remember that, and you will have to be marked. Alex will do it, as he has a steady hand and has done it before to make certain molted offspring are overlooked by the MNU."

Wikus nodded.

"Any other thoughts that you have about this move I wish to hear them, we have two weeks."

Wikus nodded again and began to speak. He told Thomas of the condition of district ten, and answered more questions about the United Nations. He didn't understand how they could step in like they were doing unless the allegations of mistreatment by the MNU were so great the MNU had little choice in the matter. He shared his thoughts with Thomas, but felt he didn't offer anything of substance. Thomas nodded when Wikus finished and left saying he would return later.

Sitting alone he looked at his box of things and thought of Tania. This would be his last chance. He felt an overwhelming need to go to her as he had planned, to take her a creation and maybe to see her again. Tonight he would go tonight, under the fence. It would be hard going, but determination washed over him. He picked up his favorite creation, a flower with sweeping metal petals, and left going to watch the fence line. MNU trucks patrolled the fence line, but when darkness came it was easy enough to slip under and make his way into the night.

He ran skirting traffic and humans feeling his body's strength and stamina. He thought a few times that he was seen, and hid in the darkness his antennae taking in familiar scents and tastes around him before he moved on again. The farther he got from the district he felt more and more restless, and if it weren't for his earlier determination he would have abandoned his quest. An ache grew inside as the pull of the people lessened. His hands shook, and he looked at the metal flower. He was flooded with entwined memories that were at once human and Poleepkwa. Tania came to mind again and resolved he continued onward easily springing over fences and running onward.

He guessed it was around 1am when he arrived at the house that he had known so well, it brought back memories of different and confusing times, human times. His antennae moved rapidly, his labrum fluttered, his vestigial arms grasped and un-grasped. The porch light was on, but the street was quiet. There was a car in the drive, and the kitchen light was one. Creeping closer he went over the fence, and eased his way to kitchen window. The drapes were only closed halfway. He looked in cautiously. Tania sat at the table clutching a mug beneath the kitchen light. Her hair hung down over her face, and a dark-haired man, Charles, his childhood friend that he had spent countless hours with, sat beside her his arm around her shoulders.

Wikus's eyes went wide. Confusion burst within him, memories flooded his senses. He fell then scrambled away from the window. His back hit the fence causing a clamor. His breath poured in and out of the slits at his neck. He panicked and leapt over the fence and ran to the front porch dropping the flower upon the mat. The light shone heavy upon him as noises approached from within the house. He heard the lock turn, as he rushed away into the cover of nearby bushes. Charles exited first looking around, then Tania. She knelt and picked up the flower then moved forward her eyes scanning the street. After a few minutes Charles put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her back into the house.

The door shut, the lock turned, and it was done. Another piece of Wikus's humanity departed. The touch of human skin upon human skin was no longer his. Charles was his friend, but not now, the man was with his wife, but not his wife, not ever again, it was done and gone. There was nothing left here, a wasted reckless trip into a life that was no longer his. He looked at the house, what was once his home and shook his head. Regardless of Christopher's return there would be no return to his former life. It was gone all gone, Tania, his humanity, his head dropped. He slid to the earth, and sat as feelings ran rampant over him. The ache he felt inside grew, the warmth he knew from the Poleepkwa hurt keenly and he needed to return. He looked at the place that was once his home, but could only think of the shack in the district. He scrambled to his feet and ran off into the night.

Dawn was fast approaching when he crawled under the fence. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. Thomas was waiting for him when he stumbled through the door. Wikus cowered as Thomas stood. He could feel the anger and concern radiating from Thomas.

"Wikus, did you even bother to consider what would have happened had you been captured," Thomas said rounding on him then crouching to the ground looking Wikus squarely in the eye, "you were seen by a group of workers going under the fence, you will tell me why you did such a thing?"

Wikus looked at the ground. The people were once again surrounding him, within him, and Thomas's presence while harsh was comforting.

"Tell me Wikus."

Wikus spoke his voice low, "I went to give her one of my things."

Thomas stood quickly and picked up the box of creations, "you will do away with all of this nonsense right now. You are Poleepkwa Wikus; we do not make foolishness from cast off human garbage. Perhaps when we return home you will find the artists touch within, but no more of this," he dropped the box in front of Wikus, "and do not leave again, if we are to survive this trying time it will be as a group."

Wikus nodded and stood picking up the box. He concentrated on his steps as he walked. His antennae drooped and he felt listless, but Thomas required his obedience, and Wikus understood it. What need did he have for trash, human trash? Thomas was right that was all his creations were. He took the box to the trash heap and dropped it on top.

When he returned Thomas was gone, but fresh meat awaited his arrival and a small jug of fresh water. He ate, drank and slept.

The days that followed were strange ones as Thomas and the others prepared the people for the move. Wikus stayed at Thomas's side, and when Thomas had a question he did his best to answer it.

Ten months after the change, and two weeks after the notice, a convoy of large trucks arrived. Wikus knew what they were: livestock haulers that had tarps placed over a canopy of metal bars intended to contain animals. MNU trucks also came, as helicopters flew over the district. When the gates opened the people stood about nervously. They had been prepared but fear was rampant throughout the population. Wikus could taste it in the air and added his own worries to the mix. Alex had placed a marking on his head with white paint and he had been given a new name John Smith, the name of a worker who passed away from illness. John Smith he tried to tell himself, but he felt troubled that he was now marked as property of the MNU. That bothered him the most. Thomas said it was a means to an end, but Wikus could not shake his fears especially now with the humans so near.

The move began and identities were checked as each Poleepkwa boarded the trucks. They were told to bring very little, a bundle at the most. Thomas had already warned of this after Wikus's description of district ten. Trucks left and more entered. MNU guards stood near the UN workers with their guns ready. For the most part it went quietly with only a few altercations and no deaths on either side. The move took two days and Thomas and Wikus waited to the end. Others of higher rank went with the workers in earlier trucks to ensure their calm. When it came time for them to go they were lined up, and Wikus felt the instinctual need to hide. Humans surrounded them. A woman with a clipboard was checking identification as Poleepkwa lowered their heads to show the mark. Wikus's breath came rapid and he fidgeted. Thomas was behind him, and when he glanced back he received a stern look. Wikus knew what it meant, calm yourself. Wikus stepped forward his fingers lacing and un-lacing as he walked. Finally it was his turn.

"Are you sure this one isn't an adolescent, it's so short?" she asked a co-worker when Wikus stepped up.

"No, those little ones are actually kinda cute, this one looks like the others," a man said, "but I'd make a note of it, they said to notate anything odd."

Fear rose inside and if it weren't for Thomas's strength behind him Wikus would have turned and run.

"Okay got it, put your head down," she said gesturing to Wikus.

Wikus trembled and did as she said.

Her fingers touched the white marking on his head, "John Smith, next."

Wikus climbed into the truck there was no place to sit besides the metal floor. The light was dim, and he slid in next to another Poleepkwa and grasped his fingers around the metal bars beneath the tarp. Thomas came in next. The door was latched and the truck rumbled to a start. Wikus watched the district fade away as they drove. It was a bumpy uncomfortable ride, as they jostled against each other. Just like animals, that's all he was now another animal. He leaned against the metal side clutching the pole tightly.

When they arrived at district ten and the doors were opened Wikus saw the rows of white tents and the perimeter fence guarded by MNU. He also saw outbuildings and corrals and sheds that were already housing livestock. It was confusing as he walked the row of tents, which he had done on human feet, but now he was to occupy one. Thomas chose a tent and Wikus followed him in. They had to duck their heads and found dirt floors with mats laid down. Darkness was coming soon and exhausted he slept.

The next morning came and with it activity. When Wikus woke Thomas was already gone. Leaving the tent he went to look at what his new life would become. At the end of each row of tents sat a large outbuilding. His antennae tasted water both inside and outside the building. There were large heavy sinks outside the building under an awning set upon a concrete slab. He saw a worker filling a plastic jug from the sink and noticed bins of plastic jugs. He walked inside the building and saw rows of showers. His eyes widened at the thought of water pouring over him. Four workers ranging from brown to deep red turned to look at him. They were inspecting the showers.

Wikus went to a shower and pushed the knob. Water poured out for a time then stopped. He didn't care about the water saving faucets. It was a shower. He pushed it again and stepped underneath. The feeling was different as the water trailed over his antennae creating a wondrous feeling as it dripped off. He looked down and saw dirt pooling at his feet. The workers looked at each other and each did the same allowing the water to pour over their bodies. All four wore remnants of human clothing that grew sodden, as the workers talked with the water pouring over them. Wikus wore no human clothing; Thomas would have none of it. At first it nagged at him to be naked, his exoskeleton showing for the world to see, but now he found that he no longer cared. What need did a Poleepkwa have for human clothing? Thomas had often said that once they reached the Homeworld again he would don coverings but until then nothing. With a feeling of elation Wikus pushed the faucet eight more times, and when he was done he felt clean. He hadn't thought of such a concept since his time as a human, clean. Thomas had of course mentioned the oceans when he spoke of the Homeworld, but he hadn't considered anything more than what Thomas showed him about taking a stick and cleaning around his plates.

When he stepped into the sunlight and looked at himself he saw that the pale green and amber of his plates, which had become dusty and crusted with dirt now shown in the light. He looked down at his chest, his pelvis and his legs and saw that the color shimmered in the sunlight. He had never noticed such a thing before, that Poleepkwa exoskeletons could shine, did they all shine so? Alex approached his eyes moving over Wikus's body.

"You taste of water Wikus."

"They built shower houses, come I'll show you," Wikus said.

Alex followed and Wikus soon found that many more came to the shower house. When he left there was a line forming. It seemed that perhaps in this respect the move was indeed good. He came to another outbuilding and saw what he determined was the humans estimation of an alien outhouse. It was more like urinals with wide drains that flushed when you stepped away. A low-warbling laugh fluttered his labrum. They built these places, but did not instruct in their use. And he assumed they would be sure to complain if they were used, or not used, or used improperly. So he began to tell the Poleepkwa knowing the word would spread. He also found store houses of food that were open to the people. Pallets of cat food and other canned meat sat upon the concrete floor. Near the door there were two bins of can openers. He laughed again shook his head and left. The people had been managing without human can openers for years.

By the time he found the tent again he saw Thomas waiting outside. The other Poleepkwa's eyes widened slightly, "perhaps you should have left some of that dirt, now you are even more noticeable," Thomas went inside.

Wikus felt there was some truth to Thomas's words, but he felt good better than he had in a long time. The common color for Poleepkwa seemed to be tans, dark greens, black mixed with another color, dark-browns, light-browns or a mix of two-different colors. There were of course more exotic colors such as yellow, or reds, but his color was different. He had seen others with green, but nothing so pale. And his color with amber chasing though the green looked like new grass and soft earth. He looked down at his body again, and it looked right to him. His human thoughts were quiet, and he felt the ebb and flow of the people around him. There was still uncertainly, but he also felt some small amount of contentment. They had what they needed to survive for the moment, and while the tents were small there was hope both for the present and for the future.

Almost two weeks after the move and nearly ten and a half months after the change, a commotion happened within the district. The main gates opened, and six large trucks entered pulling long white trailers, stamped with the UN insignia. They drove to an area at the center of the district and stopped. Other vehicles followed some MNU and many bearing the UN insignia. Wikus watched concerned about what was happening. The trucks unhooked from the trailers and left. He smelt fuel and heard the rumble of generators, and the whir of air conditioning. Humans gathered looking out at the tents, and the curious Poleepkwa that watched them.

UN workers flanked by MNU and UN guards began to walk the district. Doctors and medical services had arrived and each Prawn was to receive care that would begin that afternoon. Fear coursed through Wikus. He wanted no doctors. Memories of MNU came to him causing him to crouch low. Not again, never again. He felt Thomas near, as the larger Poleepkwa laid a hand upon his shoulder. Thomas looked down at him. When Wikus voiced his fears Thomas told him in no uncertain terms that he would go, get a checkup. They would show the humans that the Poleepkwa were not above aid.

Wikus nodded trying to push the fear away. He went to the tent and sat upon his sleeping mat trying to calm himself much like he did when his cycle came. He closed his eyes, his antennae tasting the air allowing the people to wash over him. The following day when MNU guards arrived at the tent, Wikus knew to expect them, as Thomas had already left for his check-up. Wikus stepped out of the tent, and was surprised to see a red-haired woman with glasses. His eyes widened. She was the translator who had arrived with the man from the UN. She smiled and he noticed the freckles upon her face.

"John Smith, can you come with us please," she said her voice pleasant.

Wikus looked at the guards waiting for him. At the tent next to his he saw two guards and a woman with a UN badge escorting a worker from the tent to the medicals units. Wikus looked at the red-haired woman she held a clipboard and wore a billowy white shirt over brown shorts, and had hiking boots on. What could she need with him? His antennae waved through the air, and he was surprised to find no fear about her, unlike the guards who were wary.

"John, if you would please," she held out her clipboard pointing towards the medical units.

Wikus nodded full of uncertainty. The woman took the lead. He followed with the guards behind him. His vestigial arms moved nervously. He didn't like it, neither the woman nor the guards. When they reached the medical trailer the woman opened the door. Wikus stepped inside his talons clicked on the hard flooring. There were no windows, just the whir of the overhead air conditioning unit. Cabinets and a counter sat along the far wall. There was medical equipment to the right and a long stainless-steel table sat to the left jutting out into the room. A guard stood to the left of the door leaning against the wall when he entered. He glanced at the man only to receive a harsh look and a show of force, as he raised his gun a fraction. A blond-haired woman wearing a white lab coat stood with her back to him. Another woman stood to the right, his eyes widened; he stopped his breathing coming fast. He knew her. Human memories flew through his mind: Kelly at her desk, Kelly sharing coffee with him, Kelly talking to him, Kelly helping to prepare for the prawn move as he gave orders. She had been in the district that day knocking on doors. His antennae darted, a low chirp of nervousness left his mouth. A tremor of fear ran through his body. He panicked backing quickly. The door shut loud and echoing. Something hard hit his back. He felt pain, as he fell to the floor scrambling.

"Filthy animal," the guard growled moving close his weapon ready.

Wikus's eyes found Kelly she stood watching impassively.

Wikus tried to get to his feet, but slipped on the floor his exoskeleton clattering loudly. Then he wasn't alone, as the doctor in her white lab coat stepped between Wikus and the guard.

"Stop that, leave him alone," she said in a low menacing tone her, with an American accent, "or you can get the hell out."

The man looked from Wikus to the woman then shrugged taking his place at the door.

The doctor turned holding out her hand with a smile, "let me help you up."

She wanted to help him? Wikus was confused, but held out his trembling hand. She took his leathery alien fingers grasping them tight, as she helped him to his feet. She began to lead him forward to the exam table. Wikus froze, visions of MNU came back. The table looked similar, and he saw slots for restraints that brought forth a low whimper of clicks. Wikus took a step back his hand still held by the doctor's, and the guard stepped forward menacingly.

"Move prawn, we don't have all day, fooking millions of you, ungrateful bastards."

"I've already said it once, shut up or get out," the doctor said her voice harsh.

The guard moved back muttering, and the door opened again. The red-haired woman entered. She moved to the doctor's side and spoke quietly. The doctor nodded stepping closer to Wikus, she gently released his hand.

"Hey, don't worry," the doctor said in a soft voice, "you don't have to lie down if you don't want to, my name is Dr. Tina Worthington, can I take a look at you?"

Wikus's eyes moved about the room there were too many humans, the door was guarded, Kelly stood looking bored by the exam table. There was the doctor and the red-haired woman with the kind face. Wikus closed his eyes a moment trying to calm himself. He felt the people around him. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'm just going to touch you to start, no need to worry," the doctor said as she put exam gloves on.

She started with his left hand checking each digit then moved her way up checking beneath plates, "your color is quite beautiful, it reminds me of spring grass," she said in a pleasant tone, "we've found quite a few of you with parasites and other things between your plates," she said as she moved up to his shoulder and neck, "but your plates look good, I guess you found the showers," she stopped at his air slits. Her fingers lingered there feeling the air move in and out, "thank you for your cooperation, quite a few of your kind haven't been very eager to meet the doctor."

Wikus felt the need to say something, the second thing he had said to a human since his change, "humans are unpredictable, there is no trust."

Kelly spoke after him still looking bored, "it says your welcome."

Wikus's eyes went wide, his antennae drooped. He looked down at the floor. Whatever he said it didn't matter, he looked at the red-haired woman who was writing on her clipboard, but if she noticed the error she didn't say. He wondered about her presence, why were their two translators in the room?

"It's a pleasure," The doctor said with a smile then pulled out a slim straight stainless rod from her pocket and moved to his labrum. She moved the rod close to his face he eyed it antennae twitching. She slid the cool metal under tentacles lifting them then held the rod out, "can you grasp this for me," having no other choice Wikus did as she bid holding the rod between his labrum allowing the tentacles to move over it.

"Good, I'm going to take it back now," she grasped the end and Wikus released the rod, she moved a metal chair behind him, "can you sit please," she said with a smile as she pulled a flash light from her pocket.

Wikus sat trying to get comfortable on the chair. It was difficult as his pelvis and hips clattered against the metal.

"Open your mouth please," the doctor said holding her flashlight and the metal rod.

He opened his mouth knowing he had little choice.

"Hold still please."

Wikus could feel the cool metal upon the soft tissues of his mouth, as she looked and explored, finally she retreated he closed his mouth waiting.

"Very healthy I would say," she smiled, "although I'm no expert, oh don't get me wrong I've done my homework and studied manuals, but as I said you're the first cooperative prawn today."

The word prawn made him shudder and remember his time at MNU as both human and something more. The doctor continued moving around his head her hands feeling his exoskeleton plates then she moved down his right arm coming to his hand and his missing thumb. She held up the hand flexing the digits her fingers ghosting over scar tissue that had formed where his thumb used to be.

"What happened?" she asked with concern.

Wikus looked about the room, the guard shifted and Kelly moved closer inspecting hand.

"Its okay you can tell me," the doctor crooned as if he were a child.

What could he say he cut off his own thumb in a fit of terror, "it was an accident."

Kelly looked closely at him then spoke echoing his words.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what type of accident, did it happen in the district?" her blue eyes held his as if she was looking for something.

"Yes," he clicked, "just an accident, sharp metal."

"It says it was sharp metal," Kelley said.

"Sharp metal," the doctor murmured looking at his hand turning it over and back again.

She then moved back to Wikus's head and looked at the marking, "John Smith, that's your name?"

Wikus nodded.

"Although I assume that you have your own names in your language?"

"Yes," Wikus answered.

"It says yes," Kelly said with a yawn.

"John can you repeat yes again please," the doctor said.

Wikus antennae quivered, but he spoke, "yes."

"Thanks I'll remember that, let's continue can you stand please."

Wikus did so. The red-haired woman moved the chair back to the wall.

The doctor continued her examination down his chest plates, then lower to his vestigial arms she laughed softly, as he nervously moved the appendages. She held the small fingers and smiled, she then took out her slim rod again holding it to his vestigial arms, "can you grasp this?  
Wikus reached out small his hands and pulled the rod towards his body.

She reached for it, "can I have it back please," Wikus gave the rod over, "I've often wondered if these arms are throwbacks to earlier genetics, or do they have a more definite purpose," she said her fingers touching the small armored hands, "you know I did my undergrad in Biology, but I have to say I've always been fascinated by insects, not that you're an insect, by far not, but still I've often thought that if I wouldn't have wanted to help people so much I would have been an entomologist," she smiled looking up then returned to her check, "sorry you probably didn't understand any of that,

Wikus didn't dare acknowledge that he did indeed understand, and tried to calm himself as she continued.

Her hands went lower around his slim armored waist then over his hips and down his pelvis, she pulled out her slim rod again and her flashlight, "may I, I hate to be intrusive, but, I'm sure you understand, diagrams and descriptions can't match an actual exam."

The guard stood up taller at the door looking sharply at the doctor, "you're going to put that thing in its," he laughed, "funny shit, just go dissect one," he laughed again.

"As I said before shut up or get out," the doctor said her eyes held the guards for a moment.

The man muttered and Wikus watched him closely, his gun was ready in his hands.

"I don't understand your culture, if it is modesty," she said.

Wikus looked at the doctor, so eager for knowledge, and for something else but what he didn't know. The Poleepkwa people were not modest, their bodies did not carry stigmas or worries, but the exam would be an intrusion. His human self nagged at him, this was wrong, but the guard at the door said otherwise.

"May I?"

Wikus nodded feeling little choice but to do as she asked.

The doctor smiled, "although this would be easier if you could lie upon the table, please, I promise you nothing will happen."

Wikus looked at the table the guard stepped closer. He didn't want to be on that cool metal. If he said no would the guard force him? The doctor had been pleasant but would that matter? His breath came quickly, as he carefully climbed upon the metal table. His exoskeleton clattered upon the metal. He lay slightly to his side, as he found that lying upon his back was difficult on a hard surface, as the spikes on his plates ground into the metal. He stretched his legs out resting his feet on the edge of the table. Then he waited trying to quell the tremors of fear that were building within. He focused on the doctor's face and blond hair. He heard the snap of fresh exam gloves. She touched his chest then moved to stand over his pelvis. The rod tapped on his exoskeleton at the opening to his cloaca.

"If you could relax please, I don't want to force the exam, but I must say the exoskeleton covering is ingenious," she said with all the eagerness of a scientist.

He tried to calm himself, to relax despite his surroundings. He felt a gentle push and the soft tissue within were revealed. A quiver went through his body.

"Fascinating," she said pushing deeper, "Marjorie, if you would," the doctor said.

Wikus looked to see the doctor handing her flashlight to the red-haired woman who set her clipboard aside. The doctor then inserted a finger using both that and the rod to hold apart sensitive tissues. Wikus shuddered causing both women to look up.

"Is this hurting you?" the doctor asked.

Wikus gave a slight shake of his head no, and heard the guard snicker by the door. Wikus stared at the ceiling. He wondered if Thomas was back already, and if anyone else had to endure such a full exam. Was he weak in allowing it? One glance at the guard answered the question. The man stood eagerly watching with his gun ready.

"Okay, we'll stop if it does," the doctor said to him then spoke to the red-haired woman, " Marjorie hold the flashlight here please, great thanks."

The pushing continued followed by some discomfort.

"This should be the urinary track function," she probed further with a finger and the rod bending low flashlight shining, "and this is the egg sack, let's see what we have here."

An uncomfortable pinching followed, then she spoke again, "amazing, based on the documentation the function looks healthy and efficient."

He felt pressure and more discomfort. A soft click issued forth from his mouth, and he worked to quiet himself. The discomfort decreased as she moved on.

"Oh, I think I see," she muttered repositioning herself, "I read about Prawn reproduction, but he truly has the capacity to self-replicate."

Wikus trembled as he felt something shift and move within causing another quiver to run through his body.

"And this must be the male organ."

"Woo, lemme see that thing," the guard exclaimed.

The doctor stood setting her rod aside and turned putting her back to Wikus.

"Get out," she rounded on him, "or I tell the oversight committee that MNU is making this humanitarian mission difficult.

The guard glared, then relented, "it's your funeral if it decides to rip your head off lady, I've seen em, been working this job for ten years, nothing better than animals, fooking bottom-feeders."

The door slammed behind him. The doctor exhaled, as she leaned against the wall by the door. Wikus sat pushing himself off of the table.

The doctor's eyes fell on Kelly next, "Kelly, you too, I don't need a translator, go take a break before the next one it's going to be a long day.

"But ma'am," Kelly looked around nervously, "you're not safe."

"I'm perfectly safe, out with you."

Kelly nodded leaving the room the door shutting behind her.

The doctor approached her eyes fierce, "I'm sick of MNU, and I've seen things today that I don't like," she glanced to her assistant, "this is Marjorie, she's with the oversight committee.

"Tina are you sure that you want to do this here in front of…" her voice trailed off.

"In front of what Marjorie, he's what you're trying to protect," the doctor's hand swept towards Wikus, "didn't you say that he was the one that we needed to speak too? And look, did you see his hand, and what about the last one with the cracked exoskeleton plates on his face, rifle butt maybe?"

Marjorie nodded, "he's the one, well at least I believe so," she turned her attention to Wikus and spoke, "it was you that asked about the facilities here in the district when I came with Mr. Mabaso?"

He didn't think it was possible to feel more uncomfortable with the guard gone. Thomas was right he should have hid better; he shouldn't have spoken up that day.

"Answer the question please, you've nothing to worry about," Marjorie said.

It bothered him; he didn't want to talk to them. Memories flitted through his mind. The doctor placed her hand over his. He fought the urge to yank it away. Maybe if he answered their questions he could leave.

"Yes it was me."

Marjorie looked at the doctor, "he says it was him," she turned her attention back to Wikus, "and why did you ask that?"

Wikus's thoughts raced, he felt as if this were a test, "there were rumors about the move."

"I see, rumors," Marjorie said her eyes narrowing staring at Wikus, then looked at Tina, "Kelly lied earlier, I wish we could get rid of the MNU."

"Lied," the doctor asked, "how so?"

Marjorie picked up the clipboard, "she said that humans are unpredictable, there is no trust, Kelly told you that he said you're welcome."

"I see."

The doctor, Tina, looked at him her eyes searching. Wikus backed a step his lower back bumped the steel table. He tried to stay still; his vestigial arms moved, his labrum fluttered and his antennae darted back and forth.

"You knew she lied didn't you?" Tina asked coming close to him, "what else do you know, don't be afraid."

Her hand settled on top of Wikus's again, a smile came to her lips, both women shared a look then the Tina spoke again.

"John, if I can call you that."

"Yes," Wikus said.

The doctor nodded, "I would like to talk to you further to understand you, and you can help me understand what's happening and what has happened. The oversight committee needs to understand, they need more evidence" she said in a low tone, Marjorie moved closer, "there are stories and theories but your people need a voice, help me John, help Marjorie."

Wikus's vestigial arms moved rapidly, his antennae shifted with mounting fear. He couldn't do this; it was too much of a risk. He dropped his head looking at the floor. Then he felt a hand in his, grasping his three leathery digits, and an earnest face staring at his as if he were really there.

"Please John, I'll note that you need care, I can see you every day. There will be no guards I'll see to it. There will be MNU here, just UN officers and officials, and other humanitarian groups. We need to understand, there is a lot of pressure John to learn the truth, that's why I'm here, why Marjorie is here. We want to ensure that your people are cared for. Please, John or whatever your true name maybe, we need to know."

Her blond hair spoke to him, so like what he once had, he knew he no longer did but this woman this memory from his past, this Tania but no Tania, "Yes," came his response.

"Yes, you said yes?"

Wikus nodded.

"Good, Marjorie and I will see you to your tent," she looked at the other woman, "right Marjorie?"

"Okay Doctor, but can we take guards please? I feel comfortable with this one, but the rest, I've seen videos especially the one taken before the Mothership left."

Wikus fidgeted, she had seen what, him, had she seen him, before he became one of the people, he clicked worried.

The doctor's hand alighted on his arm, "hey it's okay, the guards won't hurt you."

It was and wasn't the guards he was afraid of it was everything else, he was Poleepkwa now, he felt the people all around. That last day with Christopher was filled with death and destruction; he was confused at that time. He was lost, now he was different, but all this was worrisome to him, the woman, the past. He clicked rapidly, nervously, antennae shifting and moving catching scents all around, tasting the air, the women, the sterile room.

"Hey, John, it's okay, we'll see you back, just one guard, and we'll bring a UN official. They won't hurt you, come on, I've got other patients to see."

Wikus nodded and nervously followed the women from the mobile clinic. They walked down rows of tents a guard followed behind him, the doctor walked at his side and Marjorie walked at the back with the UN official. The doctor chattered at him, asking questions which he answered with shakes of his head or shrugged. He felt full of anxiety and couldn't talk, not there perhaps the next day alone with the doctor.

They arrived at the tent and Thomas met them outside. The doctor told Wikus that she would come for him the following day. Wikus nodded then hurriedly retreated into the tent. Wikus sat upon his sleeping mat his long legs pulled up to chest. Thomas entered the tent and sat facing him.

"What has happened Wikus?"

He knew better than to keep anything from Thomas. When Wikus was troubled it was hard for him to keep his emotions in check, Thomas could taste his fear, scent his worry.

"The doctor wishes to see me, she wants me to talk to her," he dropped his head, antennae drooping, "she wants to understand what the MNU has done."

Thomas was quiet his antennae moving slowly through the air, contemplative, "this doctor, your sure it is not a ploy?"

"No her name is Tina, and she made the MNU guard and translator leave. She had another woman with her," Wikus thought a moment then tried to say her name, "Marjorie," it came out a close approximation, "she was the same woman who arrived with the man from the UN before they moved us. I don't like it Thomas, she remembered me, and remembered what I said."

Thomas was quiet a moment, "I told you before that this move presents opportunities, they fear us, speak to them."

Wikus felt conflicted. He could help the people, but talking to humans.

Thomas laid a hand upon his shoulder, "Wikus I can taste your unrest, your fear, remember that you are Poleepkwa."

Wikus nodded and stepped from the tent, he was restless and hungry. He saw more Poleepkwa being taken away for medical checks. He ate first then found himself reliving old habits, as there he was again in the shower house with water running over his body. The feeling was nothing like human skin, but it was refreshing as the water worked between his plates and over his antennae. He closed his eyes letting the water wash some of his tension away. When he finished the sun was setting casting beautiful colors across the horizon. Thomas was gone when he returned to the tent he slept, and woke when dawn came feeling restless.

Thomas had either not come back, or had left early, as Wikus woke alone in the early light of dawn. Wikus left the tent and saw Tina walking towards him with Marjorie by her side. Another man was with them, a UN guard.

"Good morning John, are you ready?"

Wikus nodded. They walked down the row of tents, and he saw others who were waking and exiting the tents. He received some curious looks as antennae darted and Poleepkwa watched. When they reached the trailer Tina held the door open.

"John if you'll step inside I'll be right with you."

Wikus entered his talons clicked on the floor. The door shut behind him and he jumped. Panic flooded his body. He closed his eyes; he needed to keep a clear head. Thomas would accept no less. He could do this he was Poleepkwa, but other thoughts came to mind, human thoughts of possible threats. Could the MNU be listening? Could they suspect? What of yesterday did they hear what the women said? Was he just paranoid? What would Thomas do? Confused he began to search the room moving things out of the way. He had no idea what he was looking for.

The door opened both women entered and stopped looking on curiously, as Wikus continued inspecting and lifting equipment and setting it back down. He looked at both women and saw Marjorie with her clipboard. He could write, he looked at his hands could he write still? He had been learning how to write Poleepkwa symbols before the move, but English, he had to try. He went to Marjorie and laid a hand on her clipboard. Marjorie's eyes went wide and she handed the clipboard over along with the pen.

He went to the counter and set the clipboard down holding it with one hand he fumbled with the pen dropping it, and picking it up again. Both women moved close watching. He set the pen on the page and tried to write. It was difficult but he managed, he wasn't sure about complex sentences.

"MNU can hear?" he wrote both women looked at each other in shock.

Tina pulled the clipboard over, "how did you learn to write?" she scribbled quickly pushing it back.

Wikus fumbled again Tina moved to his right placing her hand over his two fingers holding the pen still allowing him to write easier, "does not matter, do not trust MNU."

Wikus trembled as Tina began to write, "are the rumors true about the experiments?"

She set the paper before him, and his hand shook as he took the pen, the doctor held tightly, "yes, true."

Flashes of the horrors he had seen at MNU came to him his antennae fluttered through the air, his vestigial hands moved up and down. His head dropped. He felt a soft touch on his antennae. Tina had a hand on his shoulder and her thumb and forefinger rubbed lightly one of his long antennae.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Wikus moved into the touch, each soft brush brought a sensation through his body and solidified her taste in his mind. Feeling distracted he lifted his head pulling his antennae away from her fingers and took the paper. His hand gripping the pen, Tina took her position holding his hand steady, "don't trust the MNU, not safe for either of you" he wrote shakily barely managing the words.

Marjorie took the paper and wrote, "why do you think they would listen here?"

Frustrated Wikus took the pen, and again he had help, "Don't trust them, the weapons, too important to lose."

Tina picked up the paper showing it to Marjorie, he eyes went wide. The doctor stepped away looked around the room then spoke, "John let's see to that trouble your having, shall we, come lie-down, this won't take long.

Wikus nodded going to the table, he understood her tactic, if they were listening give them what they wanted. He crawled up clattering and got himself settled. The doctor motioned for Marjorie and the clipboard taking the pen in hand she moved to Wikus's side.

She spoke in an authoritative tone, "John, answer yes or no if it hurts."

Wikus nodded the doctor wrote furiously holding the paper for Wikus to see, and spoke, "Does this hurt?" but the paper said, "you're sure they would listen?"

"Yes," he answered and reached for the paper, she provided it helping, he wrote: "weapons R 2 important."

"And how about this?" she said then wrote again holding the paper out, "have you seen the inside of MNU?"

Wikus trembled, the doctor laid his hand on his shoulder, his antennae moved furiously, what did he say? He was fairly certain that no other Poleepkwa besides him and Christopher had seen the inside of MNU and survived. The light touch came to his antennae again calming him. Her touch went away and Tina took the paper and wrote, holding it out for him to see.

"Were you taken there for research?" the paper said.

He nodded trembling.

"Did you escape or were you released?"

Panic filled his senses as he touched the word escape with his finger.

The women shared a long look. Time passed Marjorie stared at him then grabbed Tina's hand dragging her away. The woman had a furious whispered conversation that Wikus could not hear. They returned with curious looks. Marjorie took the paper and wrote again, showing it to him.

It said, "Are you Wikus Van De Merwe?"

He fell off the table, creating a commotion, and scrambled to his feet. Pounding came at the door he looked around wildly.

"Everything okay in there?" called a voice through the door.

"Yes, perfect almost done," Tina said as she got in front of him placing a hand on his chest.

Wikus tried to focus on the moment tired not to run, he knew they would kill him. They would shoot him down for running from the doctor. His human memories associated with that name, his full name assaulted him. His childhood, but not his childhood, it was as if he were a spectator, he saw his parents, but not his parents. Both women looked at each their eyes wide. Marjorie wrote and Tina looked on with a nod, as she kept a hand on Wikus's chest. Wikus moved away from the touch his back bumping into medical instruments. He could lie. He could deny writing; play stupid as the majority of humans expected of him. He was nothing to them. Tina approached with Marjorie behind her.

"Hey, you're okay, don't worry," she said softly as if he were a frightened child or an animal.

Wikus's breath came quickly, his antennae darted. He crouched trying to clear his mind, trying to think. Tina approached he looked at her warily. Thomas required this of him. Thomas would be waiting. Tina knelt in front of him he felt conflicted by her presence. He wanted to swat her way, but also wanted her comfort, her closeness. He dropped his head looking up at her, full of uncertainty.

She yet again reached into his space. He knew her goal, she took liberties. He moved his head but she came closer laying her hand upon his chest. His instinct said run, get away. She leaned in close her face nearly touching his and spoke in a whisper.

"It really is you, do you want others to know?"

Wikus's world of anonymity with the Poleepkwa had come crashing down. He came to his feet rapidly clattering the medical equipment behind him. He moved away from both women his back against the counters and the cabinets. Tina looked startled as did Marjorie. He had scared them and he didn't care. He wanted out, but Thomas came to mind again. What would Thomas say?

He knew the answer, and dropped his head speaking low, "only between us, I feel fine, I should go now."

The women looked at each other and shared a nod. Tina walked to the door opening it. Wikus did his best not to rush out the door. Both women walked with him back to the tent. No words were spoken. Marjorie clutched the clipboard tightly to her chest. A UN guard walked behind them. When they reached the tent Thomas stood outside of it waiting. Wikus went to duck his head in when Tina reached for his arm, holding him back. He looked and thought that perhaps her uncertain countenance matched what he felt inside.

"I'll see you here tomorrow."

Wikus nodded she pulled her hand away and he went inside. He wanted to find a dark place, to hide. His instincts told him of danger he needed to be safe. Thomas came in and placed his hand on Wikus's shoulder as Wikus dropped to the ground, rolled to his side and pulled his knees up.

"What happened Wikus?"

He was quiet what did he say.

"Wikus, answer me, what happened."

He had to tell him, "They know who I am, what I was, why would they come to that conclusion, I don't understand," the words came out in a rush.

"Wikus the day Christopher left there were human image capturers, you were already changing, I thought this maybe a possibility. If they're hunting for secrets then give them secrets, tell them what they need to learn about the MNU, they don't need to how you came to be what you are, remember Wikus, you are Poleepkwa, you are not human " Thomas thumped Wikus's chest plates, "you are Poleepkwa," and again, "Poleepkwa", and one last thump, "Poleepkwa."

The sound soothed him; his own body spoke to him. Thomas demanded this of him, as he had demanded many things.

Tina came again the next day carrying a bag. Marjorie walked with her. The guard was ordered back and told he would be called when they finished. Wikus stood nervously with Thomas.

Tina said, "are you ready?"

Wikus nodded glancing at Thomas before he went into the tent followed by the doctor. He heard hushed conversation outside then Marjorie came in.

"The big one, Thomas, he's watching," Marjorie said hunched over beneath the low roof of the tent.

Wikus sat on his sleeping mat bringing his legs up. He watched the women settle themselves to the dirt floor. They shared a wordless glance then the Tina spoke.

"Wikus, I would first like to apologize for my intrusion, had I known who you were I wouldn't have treated your body in such a disrespectful way."

"Would it have mattered?" he said his words surprising him, he was also surprised by his thoughts; she was just a human, and humans do what they want.

Marjorie scooted closer translating.

Tina's eyes went wide, "I, well yes it would have mattered you're human, it was wrong."

His antennae flicked tasting her sincerity, "but I am not, human," Wikus said simply.

The women exchanged another glance, then Tina spoke again, "you had a wife, don't you think of her."

"No," he said. He had no intention of sharing his private thoughts.

"I'm just trying to understand, I saw a recent interview with your wife, she had a metal flower, did you make it?"

Wikus sat quietly, not willing to speak, not about his journey to his former home, or his former life. He understood what Tina wanted, what Marjorie wanted, answers to their curiosities, but that didn't matter to him.

"How can you say you're not human, what changed beyond your anatomy?" she scooted closer.

Wikus thought of her question, his human memories flashed showing him different times, his mind worked. They were the past, as Thomas had told him he was Poleepkwa now, "I am a part of something," the answer came out and it was true, he was a part of something far larger than himself now. He saw humankind differently each living their separate lives even when they existed together. Poleepkwa were different, this planet had forced them to live in the dirt and turned them to scavengers but they were different. Each member had a place in the whole, it was warm, comforting and his human existence was nothing but jumbled memories and strange ideas.

Quiet descended then she spoke again, "I have to say I don't understand, I would have been horrified if a doctor poked and prodded the way I did to you, after what happened, and here I treated you like an animal."

Wikus blinked his antennae twitched, "they all treat us like animals."

Tina's eyes widened, she was quiet a moment then spoke, "I, well again sorry, I do appreciate it though what you allowed, it helped," she looked uncomfortable, "enough of that, can we ask you some questions?"

"Yes" his exoskeleton plates clacked together as he moved his arms hugged his knee joints. His antennae moved nervously.

"How did it happen, was it MNU?" Marjorie said.

Thoughts and memories assailed him, all of his mistakes. He dropped his head looking his dirty sleeping mat, "It doesn't matter now, ask another question,"

"But please, if we knew what happened, was it MNU?" Marjorie said.

"I said it doesn't matter," his reply came out angry and quick. Wikus felt agitated and fidgeted, his antennae moved wildly. He heard the women speaking and tried to calm himself. What did it matter now, it didn't, memories came and went.

Thomas looked in the tent his eyes focused on Wikus and spoke, "Calm yourself," then he looked at Marjorie and spoke to her, "ask the questions you need answers too, not what you are merely curious about."

"But if we knew—"

"If you knew what, ask the important questions," Thomas spoke his tone demanding.

Marjorie relayed Thomas's message to Tina.

"Okay," Tina said looking first at Thomas then to Wikus, "What did you see at MNU?"

He looked down at the dirt, he felt Thomas's strong presence, "death everywhere, dissected Poleepkwa hung from the ceilings."

Marjorie as she paused in the translation, "I'm not sure what you said, what hung from the ceilings?"

"Poleepkwa, the name that the people call themselves," Wikus paused looking at Thomas, "you call them prawns."

Marjorie thought then repeated the word, "Polepkwa?"

"Close enough," Thomas said as he retreated from the tent.

Marjorie repeated what he had said complete with her estimation of the name for the people. Both women looked at each other then Tina spoke.

"Okay can you tell us what exactly happened at MNU? How did you end up needing to escape?"

There was no going back, here he was in a tent with two women and he couldn't change anything, not his mistakes, or his choices, all he had was the present, he began to speak letting the words come, "after the change started MNU found out. They took me as if I were nothing just another subject. That's when I saw the dissection subjects and worse," Wikus paused looking at the ground, "they wanted me for the weapons, I could make the weapons work, they made me test them, shocked me to kill," Wikus dropped his head, trying to allow all the memories to come, just this once, "I was just an experiment, just another experiment, they were going to kill me, harvest DNA, I escaped, met Christopher," his actions came back, how he hit Christopher and took the ship, then the Nigerians, he shuddered, vestigial arms moving, labrum fluttering.

"Wikus," Thomas said he looked in the tent again, "finish."

He stared at the dirt and spoke, all the while Marjorie quickly translated, "Christopher needed to get away to come back to save the people, I helped him, killed many, then it was over the ship left, Christopher was gone, and I became Poleepkwa."

After the translation both women sat staring at one another.

"So, all that information about you and," Tina said staring, "alien fornication, that was a cover-up, they were trying to find you again."

"Yes."

"This is all about the weapons, what you saw, and what happened to you."

Wikus reached out brushing the dirt with his hand, "yes the weapons are worth fortunes to them."

Tina crept close and spoke, "can we come tomorrow and ask more questions?"

He nodded feeling uncertain again, to many memories dredged up that he did not want to revisit. Wikus grabbed Tina's arm holding it tightly, "tell them a Prawn by the name of John Smith told you things, if you tell them who I was I'll deny it," Wikus's antennae moved furiously, "and you have no proof."

Wikus released Tina's arm, and she scooted back as Marjorie repeated his words.

"I'll tell them," Tina said quietly then left the tent with Marjorie following.

Wikus heard Thomas speak to both women in low tones. Thomas entered the tent, "The guard came to escort then back."

Wikus nodded, Thomas crouched before him he thumped a fist on Wikus's chest plates, "that is past, this is now, you are Poleepkwa."

Wikus nodded.

"You will feel better soon, your cycle is coming is it not?"

Wikus nodded his antennae twitched.

"See then you feel more like yourself."

"Yes, I would like that."

"I'll be back," said Thomas.

Wikus was left to his own thoughts. Troubled he sat wondering what to do next. The smell of meat and blood tasted strong in the air as his antennae twitched. Thomas entered the tent a large chunk of fresh meat in his hand. He crouched holding it to Wikus.

He took it grateful, the smell washed over him and his body took over. His Labrum held the meat as he savored it pushing it into his mouth. This is what Poleepkwa meant, eating, living, having a place. When he finished he felt better, refreshed. Thomas set out a jug of water and a can of cat food.

"I thought you would like it," Thomas said, "you need to keep your strength up."

Wikus's antennae twitched in appreciation and anticipation as he took the can. Moments later it was empty and he felt sated. Human thoughts did not trouble him for the rest of the day, he was eager for his cycle and for possible change brought forth by his actions.

The following day Tina did not come. He had been expecting her arrival, even though it was sure to be uncomfortable, what he was doing was for the people, his people. But with her absence came uncomfortable questions: What if something happened to her and to Marjorie? Would they be coming for him? He was restless and also felt the beginning urges of his cycle, which should have offered him comfort and pleasure, but he was too conflicted to think of such things. He found himself at the showers again, beneath the water. The sound of it pelting his exoskeleton lulled his fear and uncertainty away for a time. When dusk came Thomas arrived with a bloody bundle under one arm. They shared the meat in silence when they finished Wikus lay on his side. He worked to calm his mind and to temper the beginning urges of his body. Memories that had not troubled him resurfaced and he slept fitfully.

When morning came Wikus felt on edge. Thomas was gone, he had done well with his last cycle, but now his thoughts were jumbled. What if the doctor came, what if she didn't, was she hurt? Thomas returned, something was wrong Wikus could taste it in the air.

"Wikus prepare yourself, the doctor comes, but another, a male is with her, the one who brought the news of the move."

Wikus wanted to flee, his emotions went rampant.

"Wikus," Thomas said his voice low and demanding, "calm yourself, I will be outside."

Wikus blinked nodding trying to push past his jumbled thoughts to find some clarity. The tent flap was pulled back. Tina came in first, followed by Marjorie then the dark-skinned man who wore casual clothing with UN badge clipped to his chest. Wikus scooted back until the tent wall was pressing against his back. He pulled his legs up and looked about feeling anxious and nervous.

"John," Tina said coming close, "I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, but I've brought someone who wants to hear your story, this is Mr. Mabaso, I believe you've met" she gestured to the man beside her, "Mr. Mabaso this is John."

The man looked Wikus over then held out a hand tentatively. Wikus looked at the human faces surrounding him. The doctor's blond hair brought Tania to mind. It would be easy to reach out and grasp his hand, but he couldn't. Not anymore, that was a human gesture and he was far from human. He grasped his legs tighter antennae quivering and watched.

The man pulled his hand back, "I suppose you don't know what that means do you," Mr. Mabaso said.

Marjorie and Tina shared a look,

Mr. Mabaso spoke again, "it's a handshake, it means goodwill, that is what I am here for John, good will," he paused for a moment then continued, "there are rumors and MNU is under scrutiny, I've been told that there is proof behind those rumors, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Wikus nodded.

"Good, Dr. Worthington and I spoke; I would like you to come with us, where it's safe to speak freely."

Go with them, no he couldn't do that. He shook his head. Let them find someone else, some human who knew the secrets of MNU. What did he know anyways, he was just an alien, a prawn, an animal, nothing to them. Wikus looked at the faces around him. Faces that he once would have felt akin to, but now, that was gone and their smell surrounded him. He closed his eyes trying to focus on the Poleepkwa around him, the workers and those of higher rank. Then he felt it the soft touch to his antennae. His eyes flew open and there she was, Tina, looking into his eyes. Her forefinger and thumb stroked his antennae sending soothing sensations through his body. But he didn't want to be soothed. He scooted away, she removed her fingers.

She spoke in a low calm voice," please, I promise this is not MNU, I'll be there with you, and you can come back the moment the questions are answered.

Thomas thrust his head into the tent starting the men and women inside, then spoke, "What do they want?"

Marjorie spoke quickly, "we'd like him to go with us, he can help us make a case against MNU, conditions can change for you."

Thomas crouched low in the door way his antennae quivering, "you human, what is your name again," he said pointing to the dark-skinned man.

The man cleared his throat then spoke looking uncomfortable, "I'm Mr. Mabaso, I'm in charge of the oversight committee."

"Why would you help?" Thomas said suspiciously as he crouched before the man waiting.

Mr. Mabaso cleared his throat again then spoke, "I understand why you don't trust us, but I swear to you I just want answers so we can proceed with the investigation, if it's true about MNU the world needs to know then conditions can change even more for you."

"That is an appropriate answer, but why would you care about us?"Thomas said, and Marjorie translated.

"Because injustice is wrong, I have seen it affect my own life."

"And you will ensure his safety?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Why would your word mean anything to me?"

"It doesn't, but it means something to me."

Quiet descended.

"You may go with them," Thomas said.

Wikus's eyes grew wide, "No, it's too much to ask," he said looking at Thomas knowing this was the first time he had actively questioned the stronger Poleepkwa.

Thomas antennae raised, his body language grew stronger. Wikus held Thomas eyes for a fraction then looked aside. No words were spoken. Wikus knew his place, he knew what was required of him and why. Whatever the outcome there was no other choice, he knew it down to the core of his being. He looked down and nodded. Thomas left the tent. Wikus moved past the humans and followed him into the bright morning sun.

Once outside Mr. Mabaso made a call on his phone and a black car promptly pulled up followed by a white van with no windows. The back doors opened and two men jumped out guns in hand. Wikus felt his spirits sink further.

"This isn't necessary," Tina said, "I told you he can be trusted."

"He won't be hurt, but I insist on both his safety and ours," Mr. Mabaso said.

Wikus looked at Thomas and he knew yet again that he had to follow this course. He felt a hand take his, as Tina led him to the van and got in. He took a long look at the district, at the many Poleepkwa who had exited their tents to watch, and got into the van on shaking legs. He took a seat. Tina sat beside him, Marjorie across from him and the guards took positions on either side of the doors. He felt his body keenly in that moment, his cycle, his fear and his nervousness all forming together to create confusion. The van began to move. It was built for security and he couldn't see out of the front window making the journey even more troubling. Tina's hand stayed upon his, as he clutched the bench he sat upon, but there was nothing comforting in her touch. They spoke around him, but he did not pay attention. All he could feel was the warmth inside lessening as the people, his people, grew farther away.


	4. Loss and need

*Chapter Summary: Wikus is forced to deal with separation from the people, and Tina tries her best to determine how to help him and achieve the goals of the UN.

Thanks again for the reviews, happy reading all.

* * *

By the time the van stopped Wikus had a hard time concentrating. His thoughts were scattered, and the Poleepkwa people were far away. His breath came quickly, his vestigial arms moved and his antennae darted back and forth. Tina said something, but he couldn't focus. She took his hand and led him from the van. He looked around trying to make sense of where he was, a garage that held maybe three cars. Fluorescent lights shone down on white walls, a gray concrete floor and windowless bay doors. The only car inside was the van he had gotten out of. The scents that came to him were all known: fuel, the van with its cooling engine and the humans with their distinct tastes and smells. He blinked and took a step. Tina was talking to the guards her voice direct.

"Just do your jobs, he'll be fine."

"Ma'am, why don't let us show him to his room."

"Give him a chance to get acclimated."

Their voices faded into the background. He shuddered as a tremor of need coursed through his body. He tried to crouch, but Tina drew him forward her hand still clutched around the two fingers of his right hand. She had her flashlight out and shined it into his eyes. He lifted his left hand and blinked rapidly.

"John," she leaned in closer holding her hand over his breathing slits, "what's wrong?"

He blinked again. She was close, so close, too close. He felt a stirring inside, without thought his vestigial hands pulled her into him. He heard her startled cry, but it didn't register. She was not Poleepkwa, but her touch coupled with her familiar taste and smell made her acceptable, and her hair, that blond hair. He was lost in the moment. Another pull with his small hands and her body was pressing against his exoskeleton. She let out another startled gasp. Then hands were upon him taking him away from her. Wikus struggled. He was pushed forward. His hands grasped tightly behind his back. He scrambled trying not to fall on the tile beneath his feet. He was shoved into a room where he clattered to the floor. Harsh arguing voices surrounded him. He needed quiet; he needed calm. He couldn't think. His body's urges were coupled with confusion. Thomas must have known this would happen, but why didn't he tell him? But then again Wikus knew from his trip outside of the district that the farther he got the more he needed to return. The talking had stopped, and he felt eyes upon him as he scrambled to his feet.

Tina approached carefully, "John, are you with us?"

He tracked her approach, and he held out his hand, he didn't want her near, not now.

She stopped. Relieved Wikus turned his attention to his surroundings. He smelled blood and he looked about the room. It was large with white walls and ceiling and virtually devoid of furniture. With the exception of a cot, and a metal table that had a platter of meat upon it. Wikus's antennae perked up, but he didn't approach it. He saw that the two guards were now four. Tina and Marjorie stood near, and Mabaso stood close to the door that he had been pushed through. The wall across from the door was a row of windows. He peered towards the windows and saw a pool and beyond tall-trees stretched towards the sky. That's where he needed to be. A clap of hands caught his attention, two more claps followed and Tina spoke.

"John," she said forcefully.

Wikus shook his head then spoke his voice low and wavering, "I need to go," he pointed shakily towards the windows, "there."

Marjorie translated.

"No John, just tell us what's wrong, let me help you," Tina said.

Wikus shook his head.

"Doctor you said he would be ready to answer questions," Mabaso said.

"He will be," Tina moved closer, "John what's wrong?"

A tremor ran through his body, his breath came quick. Wikus dropped to a crouch. He closed his eyes trying to get his ragged emotions and needs under control. Voices erupted around him. Hands were upon him and he struggled, but was soon overpowered to the hard tile floor.

Panic coursed through his body. A loud series of chirps left his mouth, as he felt hands on his right leg.

"Stop, I told him he would be safe!"

"He will be, you knew what was needed here Doctor," Mabaso said his voice cold.

Wikus felt something tightened around his ankle then he was lifted to his feet before the guards moved away. He looked down and found a metal box attached to his leg by a wide band. A tether, they put a tether on him. He felt betrayed, but what did he expect.

"I want a report shortly Doctor, I need what he knows, sort out the problem," Mabaso said leaving the room.

Wikus heard the door shut. He wanted to crawl off somewhere, anywhere. His body pulsed with need, and the ache within was overwhelming. Calm, he needed calm.

"John, I need to know how I can help you," Tina said her voice urgent.

Wikus focused on the feeling of the people within him faint and tenuous.

"John," Tina said forcefully.

Wikus looked at her concerned face and spoke, "I need out there," he trembled, "just need time."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Tina approached two guards behind her, she stopped and glared at the men but they didn't back up.

Wikus looked at the men warily, he could taste their nervousness smell their fear. He held out his hand and she stopped. He closed his eyes a moment. He trembled and felt a quivering within his pelvis.

"John?" Tina said.

He opened his eyes knowing he had to say something to get outside away from them, from the room, to a place where he could think, "please, it's my cycle," he paused collecting his thoughts, "need time."

Marjorie stepped forward relaying the message.

"Cycle…" Tina said her hand coming to her brow as she shifted, "breeding cycles, why didn't you say something?"

"Please," he pointed towards the windows.

Tina looked at the guards and walked to the windows unlatching the glass sliding door at the center opening it wide. Scents, tastes and sounds came to him as he approached the door. The men moved closer looking at each other their weapons ready.

"Don't,' Tina said looking at the men, "let him go, I'll watch him."

"You had better, I for one don't want to be chasing him when he goes over the wall, those things can jump," one of the men said.

"I second that, can't you tranq him or something?" another man said.

"No, leave him be," Tina said.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Marjorie said.

"Do you have a better one?" Tina said as she looked at Wikus.

Wikus walked into the open onto a tiled deck that led to a pool and beyond that was lush greenery.

Tina stepped out behind him, "John, don't try the wall, you have to stay."

Wikus barely heard her words; he was lost in the sensations both around him and within.

"Marjorie with me please," Tina said.

The grass was green and spongy beneath his feet. A great variety of trees from magnolia to fruit bearing were scattered about offering their shade and sustenance. Ferns dotted the landscape along with flowering plants. It was quiet and he wondered just how far beyond the city they were. Stone walls surrounded the perimeter and Wikus guessed that they had to be twelve feet tall. He knew he could scale them, but the tether on his leg told him otherwise. He was no better than a prisoner.

The women followed which was troublesome. It bothered him that he had responded to the doctor in such away. Perhaps that was why there were prostitutes in the old district. As a human he had thought that sex with an alien was grotesque. Now he was the alien, and he thought he saw the point, as one could relieve urges without the possibility of offspring, but he was no longer human, and there was no going back. And Tina, with her blond hair, only served to confuse him now that he was so far from what he thought of as home. He felt a shudder, wrapped his arms about his chest, and continued walking trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the feel of the people even though they were distant.

Thomas came to mind, and Wikus wondered what he would do in this situation? Thomas never appeared affected by his cycles, and there had to be times when the one Poleepkwa was separated from the rest. Perhaps it was just him, as Thomas had called him an offspring often enough. Was that the problem, his newness? What did he do now? He was alone. He walked on. Birds flew overhead, and he came to a clearing with a pond. Willows grew around the water their long-leaves blowing in the slight breeze offering their gauzy shade. As he approached he saw insects, turtles and frogs. He stood for a moment then sat drawing his legs tightly into his chest.

"Wikus," Tina said tentatively as both women approached slowly.

To hear his name spoken by a human voice, a woman's soft lilt, brought back memories of Tania, who was now receiving comfort from a man who had once been his friend. He dropped his head. More memories came but they were jumbled: his days in college, his days at the district, nights with Tania, coupling with Thomas. A tremor ran through Wikus's body. He shut his eyes tight trying to clear his mind. Thomas would not be coming to his aid, and nothing else that had become familiar would help him until he got out of this place, but he couldn't get out unless he answered the questions. And he couldn't answer questions until he dealt with his current situation, but he didn't know the answer to his current situation. And the humans, the women, especially Tina her scent and taste was imbedded into his mind creating greater problems.

He heard them speaking in low tones but didn't bother to try to follow the conversation. He curled up on his side. All he wanted at the moment was to be left alone, and in time they did just that.

* * *

Dr. Tina Worthington walked back at the house with Marjorie by her side. What had seemed like an easy thing, getting Wikus here and having him answer questions, had become difficult. She saw the changes in him the farther they got from the district. All the reading she had done didn't prepare her for what happened in the garage. When his vestigial arms grabbed her close and held her tightly. There was no doubt in her mind what those arms and small hands were for now, sex or breeding cycles. Yesterday she wouldn't have classified such things differently, but based on Wikus's reactions the cycles must be overwhelming. Tina thought back to the horse she had growing up, a mare, and how annoyed she would get when the mare would go into heat disrupting her riding time when they got around other horses. Could alien breeding cycles work on such a base level? She exhaled and wished that the documentation MNU had provided wasn't so bare bones by her estimation. After the exams in district ten and the time she had already spent with Wikus Tina had no doubt that MNU had to know vast amounts more.

Years ago she had attended a weekend seminar put on by the MNU regarding alien anatomy and physiology. At the time she was fascinated, but even then breeding was just glossed over and more attention was given to individual bodily function. Bringing him here was a hasty and foolish decision, she knew it now, and should have spent more time with him in the district where he was comfortable. Now she had nothing to base her findings on, just MNU documentation that was all but useless. She should have insisted that they wait, but damnit she allowed Mabaso, and those above him in the UN who pushed for answers, to pressure her to move forward.

She sighed and felt Marjorie's hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Marjorie said.

Marjorie's presence was welcomed, as they had become fast friends four-months ago when Tina had arrived in South Africa from the states. The UN needed doctors, who were not affiliated with MNU, who could treat the aliens. When the call came she took the job quickly leaving her emergency room position, in Dallas, Texas, behind. Here she was at the age of thirty-one with the chance of a lifetime. Her family was supportive, and she didn't have any binding commitments such as a significant other or kids that would keep her in the states. Sure she had relationships but nothing had worked out. Her co-workers often joked that she was married to the emergency room, which wasn't far from the truth. So coming to South Africa was a dream come true. So from the moment she arrived she had been eager to help in any way possible, and the pressure was on to find answers. After the Mothership departed nations began calling for an investigation. The talk was mostly fear based especially once footage was released by private individuals of the fight within the district. So much damage was done with alien weaponry that day, and more information followed as leaks happened within MNU exposing practices that were less than appropriate.

The casual and flippant attitudes of the MNU employees were startling. Wikus's human voice came back to her. After Marjorie asked the question of his identity and it was confirmed Tina sat and watched the footage again. There was Wikus casually talking about killing alien offspring as fire engulfed a building. She drank a glass of wine that night and tried to come to terms with the revelation that a human man, who based upon the videos she immediately disliked, had become an alien. She also needed to come to terms with what that meant for the investigation. Marjorie and Tina had talked, and of all the aliens they had seen Wikus was still the best suited. By his own admission he had seen the inside of MNU in two capacities, as an employee and a test subject.

So they made the choice and told Mabaso that a prawn had been found who could provide the UN with what it so desperately needed, answers. But now all she could think was that she made the wrong choice. She couldn't begin to fathom his transformation, and if she would have been religious, like her family was, then she would have seen it as a punishment for his actions. But the strange thing about him was his acceptance of his situation. Besides his height he was virtually indistinguishable from the other prawns. His body was the same; her exam told her that. Even his body language was the same as them. He should have had something left of humanity, granted she could see his mental instability now, but that had to be driven by the situation. When she asked him if he thought about his wife all he said was no. How could the answer be no? And the exam with her violation of his privacy, she kept going back over that, he didn't say no when she asked. Shouldn't he have said no if his humanity had remained? She thought back to the apology she made to him for doing such a thing. His simple answer was that he was not human. And here she needed to protect him, keep his secret, see to his care and make sure he could answer a barrage of questions. She wasn't sure how that was going to happen. And what was she supposed to do with his breeding cycle. Maybe the books would hold something she had missed, doubtful, but worth a try. She exhaled.

"I'm not sure what to do Marjorie," she confided as they walked.

"What can you do, hormones are hormones right?"

"I guess, but there's something that I'm missing, he wasn't this unstable before we left."

"Well put yourself in his shoes, errr ahh feet, you were human, now you're not, and your body is completely different," she paused, "one of the first things I learned about them was that they had some kind of hive mind."

"Ya I've read the same, but when you watch them as a group they don't mimic each other's movements, or behave with a common purpose."

"Tina, their sentient beings not ants, take this for example when Wikus said he's not going, the big one, Thomas, doesn't say a word, just sits straighter then Wikus concedes, they have a structure and we just took him out of that structure, and look at the organization that has happened since the food drops, the majority of the population is under control now, but it's not us who are controlling them."

Silence descended only broken by bird song.

"So it's the group as a whole being together?"

"Yes, exactly," Marjorie said with confidence.

Tina stopped working through the problem, "remember when I asked him what changed and he said he was part of something now, that's what changed, whatever's left of his humanity is in there, but his body is hardwired, damnit I should have taken more time."

Marjorie shrugged, "I've been working on this project longer than you and this is what they want, what they need, you know the pressure we're under."

"Yes, I know."

"Well then we have to find a way to get him ready for questioning."

"Ya and that's the hard part."

"I didn't say it would be easy."

The women walked into the house to the door exiting the room that was prepared for Wikus. Tina knocked a guard answered and spoke as they walked through.

"Mr. Mabaso wants to see you both in the study,"

Tina nodded. They walked through the large home to the study. The door was open showing a wall of video monitoring equipment. Each screen showing different views of the exterior of the house, the room where Wikus was to stay, the grounds and in one she saw Wikus lying under the willow tree. Mabaso sat behind a large redwood desk reading a file; he set the file down and spoke.

"Well?"

Tina looked at Marjorie then spoke, "he's unstable, he's in his breeding cycle, and we should have waited and taken more time with him before moving him."

"That's not what I need to hear Mrs. Worthington, the purpose for the move was to gain information, the investigation is tenuous, we need what he knows," he paused, "you said he was the one that could provide what we need, and I trusted both yours and Marjorie's judgment, was I wrong in that?"

Tina gave Marjorie a quick look then spoke, "no you weren't wrong."

"Then you understand the problem that I'm facing, there's already pressure, despite the resolution that was passed, to give MNU back the reins so to say."

"Yes I know it's just—"

"Don't, I want you to sort out the problem, that's all I have to say, we start tomorrow," he paused looking at Marjorie, "do you have anything to add?"

"No."

"Good, remember do whatever you need to, we're not here to hurt him, but we're poised on top of something I know it," he paused his eyes were narrowed and his tone direct as he continued, "we can't get into MNU officially without more information, and the informants that we've gained within MNU will only give so much without the assurance of protection, but without a solid case we don't have assurances to give."

Silence descended then he spoke again, "is there anything else?"

"No," both women echoed.

"Good, I'll expect another report later."

Tina nodded both women left the room.

An hour later, Tina walked the grounds with Marjorie by her side. Wikus was still by the pond. The guard had told her based upon surveillance and the tracker. As much as she hated that they put the device on him she saw the necessity. They were an hour's drive from the city. If he were to get loose the tracker would at least ensure his safety so they could find him quickly. She looked at the walls and knew that if he wanted he could manage the height, but hoped he wouldn't test the boundaries.

The sun shone down it was late afternoon and she felt the sweat dripping down her back. She had changed to a pair of jeans, a gray University of Texas t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. The flashlight was tucked in her pocket and she carried her makeshift medical backpack stocked with supplies, and more importantly she had prepared a sedative. Hopefully it wouldn't be needed, but Mabaso's words came to her. Do whatever you need to do. It wasn't right and the guilt was already setting in, but when she thought about the district and the information he could provide then she had to help him make that happen.

But maybe just maybe they'd get lucky and find him in a better state, maybe get him to eat. She looked to Marjorie who carried a soft-sided cooler that hung from one shoulder. He didn't look twice at the meat that was provided earlier. And from everything she read, at least a meal a day was required for good nutrition, Carnivores by nature prawns required a steady diet of protein, hence the cat food that they all seemed so fond of. It was high in protein, granted it had all sorts of other crap, but they liked it. So within the cooler Marjorie had packed a whole leg of lamb, two cans of cat food and a can opener.

Marjorie said the cat food could be calming and Tina had to go with her experience. The red-head had been involved with the aliens, first as a volunteer aid worker at the tender age of eighteen, and now at the age of thirty-nine working as a facilitator and translator for the UN. Over the years she had mastered the language and worked at various aid organizations trying to achieve rights for the aliens. And now from their talks Tina knew that Marjorie felt that they were finally on the verge of rights and better conditions for the aliens. But there were problems, even with the fears of retribution that were associated with the ships possible return people were afraid them. There had been too much video footage over the years showing that the aliens could indeed kill and at the very least were destructive and unruly. Even though she knew their capabilities until earlier in the garage when Wikus had pulled her close she hadn't been worried. Not even during the exams.

Sure some of Prawn weren't as cooperative, but they hadn't threatened her. But now she was wary knowing that even though Wikus was a foot shorter than most prawns, who stood at seven feet tall, he was strong, and when his small arms held her close it was startling. She understood the implications and had no intention of finding herself raped by a human turned alien. Certainly there was that part of her that wished the guards wouldn't have stepped in. and had given her a moment to see if he would have come to his senses. Because of their actions she was left with an uncertainty that bothered her. She had never felt weak, and had never been afraid of a man, but now fear resided in a small part inside. Images of the man he once was came to mind, but he wasn't human any longer. Maybe with time she'd find out what was left of his humanity.

When they arrived at the pond he was curled up near a willow tree visibly shaking. Tina at first wanted to rush to his side, but stopped herself approaching slowly.

"Wikus," she called out, he gave no response, she moved closer and switched tactics, "John, we're here to help."

He feebly raised an alien hand attempting to shoo them away.

* * *

Wikus tried to send them away. He needed time, that was all, he continued to tell himself. Then her hands were upon him, and he was rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and blinked her worried features and blond hair coming into focus. Her hands ghosted over his breathing slits feeling the airflow, she looked at his eyes then spoke.

"When did you eat last?"

He didn't want to talk and rolled back onto his side, closing his eyes, another shudder and tremor running through him. He heard her moving behind him, then he felt a prick between the plates of his neck that startled him causing him to jerk upwards, but her hand was upon his neck and the prick was gone.

"This should help."

First the tether and now a shot without his consent, he felt a flash of anger replaced by fuzzy thoughts. He sat slowly his antennae flicked.

"How do you feel?"

"What," he paused trying to think, "did you give me?"

"A sedative it should take the edge off."

He tried to scoot away but found his body slow to react.

"We've brought some food," Marjorie said unzipping the cooler and setting the leg of lamb on the ground in front of him.

He could taste the blood that lingered on the meat. The smell was wonderful everything else faded away as he clumsily picked up the leg of lamb. Soon he was eating sloppily crunching bone and feeling very strange. He heard the women talking, but all he could think of was the meat then sleep. After he finished they were by his side helping him to his feet. He wobbled.

"I'll get the dose right for tomorrow," Tina said.

Dose, dose of what he thought as leaned on their soft fleshy shoulders.

"I should hope so, he won't be answering anything in this state, ughh he's heavier then he looks," Marjorie said.

Wikus made a series of low clicks that became a warbling laugh. Something was funny here, but he didn't know what. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Soon other hands lifted him and he heard more voices. His extremities were far away. Sleep came soft and fuzzy and felt so good.

* * *

Tina watched as the guards picked Wikus up and put him on a stretcher. The dosage bothered her, as she went by the documentation provided by MNU, accounting for his size and what she assumed his weight to be by the average weight of the prawn, and hadn't expected his reaction, perhaps he was more susceptible to drugs. She didn't know but tomorrow she would give him a fraction and go from there. And if that didn't work she would be having an argument with Mabaso about giving Wikus, or rather John Smith more time.

They took him to the room that had been prepared and deposited him carefully on the cot. Tina left him and returned with her backpack, a comfortable chair, a pillow, the alien anatomy and physiology books and files, a bottle of water, a sandwich and a small lamp. They had removed everything from room and had even gone so far as to bolt down the table. She understood their reasoning but it left a cold space behind. Tina thought perhaps if the space could remind him of his human life, but then stopped. Yet again she needed to look at him as no longer human. She ate her sandwich. Found a plug for the lamp, propped her feet up and read.

* * *

It was dawn when he awoke, his body feeling odd and his mind fuzzy. A human was with him. It was Tina he could taste her and scent her. He looked up to the white ceiling and blinked. He didn't remember falling asleep in a room. He remembered the water and the trees. He rolled to his side, the cot wobbled, and he saw her. Sleeping in a chair, with her feet propped up on the table, books and papers spread out over the metal surface. He sat; a wave of dizziness came over him. Then he remembered the shot, a sedative. He saw the water bottle settling beside her, and had an overwhelming need for a drink of the cool liquid. Poleepkwa did not need to drink much, so Wikus had learned, as they gained moisture from their food, but now at this moment his mouth felt dry, and his body yearned for it. He stood slowly then made his way to her side. Her eyes flew open the moment he reached for the water. She startled, her arms going wide as the chair fell dumping her onto the hard tile floor. Wikus blinked holding the plastic water bottle.

"Oh god you scared me," Tina said her eyes wide, "and damn this floor is hard, ouch," she got to her feet and Wikus backed away.

"Hey, its okay how are you feeling?"

There was no point in talking to her, as she wouldn't understand a word that he said, besides the word yes. His head hurt and he fumbled with the cap on the water bottle once open he drank the contents quickly.

"It's a side effect," Tina said watching him, "of the sedative, being thirsty that is, let me get you more water."

Wikus watched Tina go to the door, she knocked and the door opened. He heard the lock click. There was no way out other than the wall outside, but the tether on his leg would prevent that. Dejected he sat down at the cot, he felt his body's needs but they were mixed with his aching head and loss inside. Soon the door opened and Tina returned with a large bottle of water, and set it before him. Tina moved away going to the table where she began to pick up her things.

"Marjorie will be here with food soon, and you need to prepare for questions."

Wikus drank, and silence fell only interrupted by the rustling of papers.

"I'm sorry for the sedative, and well," she paused and took a deep breath her lingering on the pile of papers and books, "I have to do it again today, it should help you to focus," she sighed, "I thought this would be easier, your being here that is."

He felt he should be angry, that he should try to open the doors to the grounds, that he should do something. But he didn't do anything more than sit on the cot, as his body pulsed with need. It was not the driving force that it had been the day before, and at the moment it was both an annoyance and a reminder of pleasurable times, and that reminder hurt keenly as Thomas and the people were far away.

The door opened and Marjorie came in, carrying a tray with bloody meat. She was followed by two guards, Mr. Mabaso, a dark-haired man and a man with a video camera. Tina stood and went to her bag, he saw her lean over and place a capped syringe with liquid inside on the table. Uncertainty crossed her features when she turned. He liked her, and felt that she meant good, but he knew what he was just a tool. He had always been a tool, at the MNU, and with his father-in-law, but up until the move to district ten his life had been different. Full of purpose even though conditions were harsh he was accepted and a part of the people. They didn't harm him, and he felt the ache inside for what he had left behind. He dropped his head and would have curled up on the cot had it not been for the humans, as they were talking at him again. He tried to pay attention but instead thought of his human life, he was just like them once, especially when he worked at MNU. He was always interested in a purpose for this or that, especially with the aliens. He remembered his own excitement at finding large caches of weapons. Why did he never stop to look at the people, now his people? Why did he only think of these things when he sat confused and aching inside?

Clapping hands caught his attention, "John, there will be questions soon, would you like to eat?" Tina said standing in front of him.

He shook his head; food was not what he needed. He needed to be outside where he could at least be free of the humans and the uncomfortable memories. Tina was talking at him again, always talking, was he like that as a human? Did he talk that much? He had found that since his change talking had become more purposeful.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "John, I'm going to give you a light sedative, just to take the edge off then we're going to ask you some questions."

Wikus could do little else but nod. He felt the needle prick and soon he felt fuzzy, not as bad as the previous day, but the urges diminished and the ache inside was so much less. He was helped from the cot to a chair. He looked at the man the one with the camera. The questions began. First they were innocent enough, what was his name, he managed to give them the proper name John Smith, yes John Smith. They asked what his people had been like before being stranded here on earth. His reply echoed Thomas's words, and he told them of the Homeworld and the society of the people, and how the living conditions here created chaos. That led into the questions about the district. They wanted to know about life there. He knew so much, both sides of the story. From the suffering and starvation of the people to MNU operations, to the Nigerians to well-checks that were intended to retrieve weapons. As a human he didn't realize what the underlying goal of all the weapon seizures was, but now he knew now. He didn't mention that specifically and kept thinking of himself as John Smith, and what would John Smith say. His eyes stayed on Tina, with her blond hair. Occasionally he would stop talking all he could remember was his angel, she looked so much like his angel. But then what was an angel and why did he have one? Tina would approach and speak to him a moment then he would start talking again.

When they took a break he was so thirsty he couldn't get enough water. Then the questions came again until he could say little else about the district and what the MNU did there. When it was done Tina and Marjorie remained. They tried to get him to eat, but he felt sick and tired. All he could do was get to the cot and curl up on his side letting sleep come.

* * *

"I can't do this Marjorie," Tina said in a whisper as she watched Wikus.

"Just one more day, although tomorrow the questions will be harder, he did well today, what he revealed echoed information we received from within MNU," Marjorie said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, but."

"One more day and then you can get him back to the district."

Tina sighed, "I know."

"I'm hungry, we should have an early dinner waiting, you coming?"

"No, I'll get some later, I'm going to stay with him."

"Tina."

"It's just, I feel responsible,"

"I understand, I'll bring you something," Marjorie said then left the room.

Tina nodded she didn't like what the sedatives were doing. It was also troubling her that he refused food, and it bothered her that he had drank so much water. Prawn physiology did not require water like humans. Maybe in the morning they could go without the sedatives, but the questions would be hard, as they wanted to know about his time at MNU. Looking at him lying there all she wanted to do was get him into a car and take him back to the district, but that wasn't an option. She stood walking over to him. It was a human reaction to lay a hand on his forehead. Under his antennae which were silent. She had grown used to their erratic movements but now they were quiet along with him.

His color was beautiful. Her hand alighted upon his arm sliding down the smooth exoskeleton. The more she looked at him the more normal he seemed. The more a part of this world, but he wasn't a part of her world anymore. That fact had grown abundantly clear especially since he arrived at the house. She wanted to talk to him, to understand how he had changed. To understand what he thought about when he looked at her with his amber eyes. Maybe she'd get her chance, but would he be open with her? She had promised him no harm. The sedatives and his current state was harm. Angry and uncertain she stood and went to the door leading to the pool and all the beautiful green grass and trees.

She heard the door to the room open but didn't turn.

"I got you a plate," Marjorie said behind her.

"Thanks," she said still staring off into the distance.

"Go get some rest, or get out of here for a bit, there are enough cameras on this room to alert you if something goes wrong.."

"No, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself, I'll check on you later."

The door shut.

* * *

It was dark with just a small light shining when he woke blinking. Wikus sat with a guttural groan, and brought his hand to his head. He felt sick. If he were human still he would have said it felt like he had the flu, but now he had no idea. He felt nauseous, his head throbbed and his body felt achy. He knew that Poleepkwa got sick. Thomas said it was due to their living conditions, otherwise he said that they were a long lived species that was well suited for many environments. That didn't so much help him at the moment. He stood then sat abruptly when dizziness swept over him, and before he knew it he was hunched over vomiting. His breath came rapidly and he felt a painful tightening as he vomited again.

His antennae drooped. He leaned over his elbows resting on his legs, his feet wide apart. Tina was beside him then, her flashlight in hand, as she shined it painfully into his eyes then looked at the mess he had made on the floor, which was a brownish liquid. Another bought of pain and he vomited again but this time there wasn't much coming up. When it was done he slumped back onto the cot his eyes half-lidded. She spoke but he couldn't pay attention. He curled up closing his eyes. His breaths came slow and he coughed making a harsh guttural sound. He heard the door shut and open again at sometime later. He blinked there were more lights on it hurt his eyes. Marjorie was there as well as another man.

More talking and he felt himself propped up with pillows. He tried to focus but all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere dark, somewhere safe. When he went to move Tina put her hand upon his hard chest plates, he relented and collapsed. Talk was happening around him again, he tried to pay attention.

"It's the sedatives, and the stress."

He heard Tina say before his eyes closed again, tired so tired. He was woken again and gagged a bit as something warm and mushy that tasted like meat was sliding down his throat. Wikus's eyes flew open and he found he couldn't shut his mouth something was propping it open. His labrum fluttered over it, cold and hard a piece of metal.

"Just relax, I need to get some food into you," Tina said her voice soothing.

A halo of light engulfed her blond hair. He blinked gagging again then closed his eyes. The nausea diminished as the food continued. Finally his mouth was gently closed and Wikus rolled to his side allowing sleep to take him.

When he woke next it was daylight and he felt better. His head still hurt and his body ached but the nausea was gone. He sat slowly. Tina looked at him with faint tired smile. Darkness had settled beneath her eyes, and she yawned putting a book down. She went to the door and knocked then spoke quietly when it opened a fraction. It shut again behind her, she yawned and walked to the table picking up a pad of paper and a pen, looked at him then looked around the room dropping it again with a frown.

"Marjorie will be here soon, then you can tell me how your feeling," she said walking close, "you gave me a bit of a scare last night."

The door opened and Marjorie entered followed by the dark-skinned man with all the questions, Mr. Mabaso.

The smell of blood and meat came to him and his antennae perked up, he blinked and watched as Marjorie set a large plate on the table with smaller pieces of bloody meat. His body responded with hunger. But he was not an animal. His breath came out quick, his antennae quivered taking in the scents and tastes of the room. Nervousness came over him in a quick rush clearing his head for the moment. He felt the loss inside and his body's needs. He needed the meat, he needed freedom, and he needed to couple. Three seemingly simple things, but other than the meat the last two were hard to attain.

The smell of blood and sustenance washed over him again. It would make help him to feel better. His body knew what was right. Human thoughts were gone as he stood feeling a wave a dizziness that passed, and made his way to the table. He clutched the plate bringing it to labrum and let his body do the rest. Soon the meat was gone leaving only a bloody stain behind. The plate clattered to the table. He needed to be out of the room, he could smell and taste Tina. He felt a tightening inside and a yearning. He shook his head and crouched trying to get his thoughts in order. Then he felt it again, the prick at his neck and soon he was feeling fuzzy.

Tina whispered her face so close her skin almost touched that he needed to be careful, but Careful of what? Then the man with the camera came in and the questions began. They asked his name and he gave it correctly again, John Smith. Right he knew that. After that came specific questions about MNU. Think like John Smith he told himself, but his thoughts were slow. He began to speak and told them about the grizzly dissections and the weapons program. He talked of being treated as a test subject, and at times he thought he told too much, but wasn't sure. A few times Tina interrupted him under the guise of needing to check this or that, then more questions came and more talking. When they took a break he was offered more meat but he refused. He was thirsty so very thirsty. Tina allowed him to drink some water but took the container away after a small amount. He uttered chirps and clicks holding his hand out. He needed the water, just a bit more, but then to his delight Marjorie produced two cans of cat food. He ate the contents quickly and felt his mind clear some.

The questions began again until like the previous day he had nothing more to say. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a thank you from the man called Mabaso. Thank you for what? After that he slept.

When he woke again it was light and he heard arguing human voices. He sat, blinked and was happy to find that his thoughts were clearer. All talk ceased as Mabaso approached him.

"John, it has been decided that you'll need to stay here for a while yet, for your safety."

Wikus's eyes went wide, stay. No. He stood abruptly and saw Tina, Marjorie and two guards.

Wikus spoke nervously, "answer the questions then I can go, I answered the questions."

Marjorie stepped forward translating.

Mabaso spoke again, "yes and you did very well, you're every need will be provided for."

Wikus looked at the guards then to the glass door.

"John, don't," Tina said firmly her voice laden with sadness.

Wikus felt trapped and stricken.

"Once I'm certain that you understand your new environment then you can use the grounds fully, Doctor I want a report later," Mabaso said then left the room, the lock clicking after he went.

Wikus looked again at the glass, it could be broken. But with what, the cot was flimsy and the table was bolted down. The chair and lamp that Tina had used were gone.

"John, I'm sorry," Tina said moving closer, "I didn't know."

He looked at her with accusing eyes, "how can you say you didn't know, how is this different?" his words came out jumbled and quick, "I can't stay here."

"I know this isn't easy—"

"You don't understand," Wikus said stepping forward talking frantically, "they're almost gone," he stopped his antennae drooping, "and I'm alone, it hurts," he touched his chest, "in here," then backed up lying down on the cot pulling his legs up tight.

* * *

Tina didn't know what to say or do. She looked at Marjorie and saw the sadness and worry she felt echoed in the other woman's features. Her eyes grew moist, damnit what was she going to do now?


	5. Who am I?

Sorry for the slight delay. Some new surprises happen and Wikus finds fleeting freedom. Thanks for the reviews and happy reading everyone.

* * *

He should have spoken out to Thomas. He should have railed against being forced to go. At the time Wikus knew why he didn't, why he couldn't. Thomas outranked him, and now here he was with no options. They didn't understand, not Tina, not Marjorie and certainly not the rest of them. Another tremor went through his body, as he curled up tighter on the cot. If he would have had more time to get used to his body's needs, his urges, but he didn't and the loss of the people during his cycle was profound. He tried to calm himself, tried to clear his mind, but without the familiar deep connection to the people he found he was unsuccessful. He knew Tina was still in the room he could taste her, smell her, and that was troublesome as well. He inwardly cursed his weakness. He had come to accept what he had become, but now with the people absent he felt lost and confused, as his bodily needs spoke to him of pleasure, coupling and offspring. All things that his humanity could and could not come to terms with.

* * *

Tina watched for a time uncertain what to do next. The tremors came and Wikus would shake visibly curling in on himself. There was so much she didn't know. Marjorie had left saying she needed to think, and the only other person in the room was a guard who stood quietly by the door. She looked at the man. He wore tan fatigues, a UN badge, a hand gun holstered at his left hip, and another larger gun loaded with tranquillizer darts on his other hip. The knowledge that the man carried a non-lethal sedative didn't help the situation. If only she could get Wikus out, but she knew the guard wouldn't feel any sympathy, as each man or woman involved in the oversight committee was specially chosen, and getting any one of them to agree to let her leave with Wikus would be highly unlikely. Frustrated at the situation and angered at breaking her word to Wikus she left the room. Her only immediate option was to see the man who had made the choice to keep Wikus away from the district, Mabaso.

Another guard passed her in the hall as she made her way to the study that Mabaso had turned into his office. The door was slightly ajar as Tina walked in full of determination. Her gaze flicked to the monitors on the wall, one of which showed Wikus stand unsteadily. Mabaso was on the phone, but she didn't care. His eyes fell upon her, but his conversation continued. She glared him but received no response. Finally all of her anger and frustration flooded forth as she slammed her palm down on the desk.

"Let me call you back," his eyes were hard, as he set the cell phone down, "what can I help you with Doctor."

"You know damned well what you can help me with; let him go back to the district."

"I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?"

"As I said before I want to ensure his safety."

"His safety," she laughed bitterly, "he was fine before we came and bothered him, he'll be fine again."

"I don't think so," he paused then stood walking around her and shut the door then returned to the desk, "do you think I'm an idiot Doctor?"

Tina narrowed her eyes confused by his question, "what?"

"An idiot, do you think I'm an idiot, I can see what he is, or who he was for that matter."

Tina's eyes widened.

"We've got over two-million aliens who are all similar and you happen to find one shorter than the rest who has some very interesting information, as I said do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I don't know what you're inferring."

"Really, don't bother to deny it, an ex MNU employee somehow turned Alien," Mabaso stood, "and frankly I don't care how he got to be how he is," he opened a file flipped through some papers and handed her one.

"Read this."

Tina took the paper and began to read. Her eyes widened. It was a testimony from a MNU employee who stated that he had witnessed Wikus Van Der Merwe's arrival into weapons testing at MNU. Skimming down the page her eyes stopped as she read, _The subject had an alien arm and it was confirmed that he could utilize alien weaponry due to his changing DNA. It was also determined that there was no known possible reversal, but even if there had been the positives of his condition outweighed the human element. With the rate of change increasing it was MNU's intention to harvest the subject for DNA, but that did not go as planned as the subject escaped._

"You knew," Tina said her voice low, her mind racing.

"Doctor if it's any conciliation my suspicion wasn't confirmed until the first day of questioning, you did your job, be proud of that, now you can keep doing your job, he's in your care, and make sure he stays healthy."

"Healthy, that's the problem, he can't stay here; he needs to be returned to the district."

"That's not an option, not until the report is in and we're in the process of shutting MNU down, I don't think you're seeing the big picture, this isn't about aliens this is about humanity, the aliens have weapons that in twenty years time we haven't been able to effectively reverse engineer, and even if we had I doubt we would be in a position to do much if that ship returned seeking vengeance, so we give the aliens that are here a happier healthier existence all in the name of good will."

Tina was shocked. She took a step back and stared at the man before her.

"What did you think this mission was about Doctor? We need to protect our own, and the aliens will get better living conditions as a bonus.

"But…" Tina stared but trailed off.

"But what, you thought you were doing something noble, think whatever you like, if better relations ensures our safety then so be it, think of it this way, it's your dream job and you have a patient who needs your care twenty-four hours a day."

She couldn't believe it. When she hired on she was told that the oversight committee's express purpose was to ensure the safety of the visitors. It was almost a lie. Sure they were going to get better care but the reasons weren't what she had been given.

"He may need my care twenty-four hours a day, but you're not understanding the problem." Tina said her voice low and harsh, "the aliens have a society structure, a hive mind and for whatever reason he's greatly affected by that."

"So, deal with it, I don't care what you do Doctor, just do it."

"I can't keep him on sedatives."

"Are you missing my point, or do I need to get someone else in here to do your job, and I think you would agree that the less people knowing what he is would be best, is it not?

"Why are you protecting his identity?"

"There's no point to tell his secret, he wants to be John Smith so let him, I have an alien who said what was needed, that's all I care about, frankly its easier than having to deal with who he used to be."

The conversation was unbelievable. She had no plan, and even less answers than when she walked into the office.

"Just see to him doctor, and when I said every need I meant it, whatever you have to do, I want him safe we may need him for more testimony, now if you would," he gestured towards the door, "I've got a job to do".

Tina left the room. There was nothing else to say and arguing with the man would get her replaced and that was the last thing she wanted. This whole mess had started with her ideals and thoughts of helping the aliens, helping Wikus, but now it was all dashed. And if everything worked out as Mabaso had said then sure the aliens would continue to receive aid and possibly get better living conditions but at what cost. Tina had serious doubts about whether or not she could keep Wikus healthy and more importantly sane during a prolonged say. Not that he was entirely stable now. She exhaled and hurried through the home that had become Wikus's prison. It was large with six bedrooms, a study, a sitting room, a living room, an expansive kitchen and many bathrooms. When Mabaso first told her where Wikus would be brought Tina thought it would be perfect, now she wasn't so sure. It was irrational to consider somehow getting him out and back to the district. There were always two UN guards at the door to the room that held Wikus. There were two security monitoring stations one in the study that Mabaso frequented and one in a back bedroom that was manned around the clock.

Wikus could always go over the wall, but then what. She'd have to take the tracker off and deal with the problem of getting him back to the district. There was also the added problem of what type of backlash her actions would cause. Damn, damn, damn. She needed to talk to Marjorie and find out if Mabaso was telling the truth. What if Marjorie told him about John's true identity?

Tina found the red-haired woman drinking coffee at the kitchen table staring out a window with a distant look.

"I need to talk to you outside."

Marjorie nodded picking up her cup. They walked out of the door from the kitchen to the grounds. Tina beckoned Marjorie and the two women walked towards the trees. She didn't know what to say but finding out the truth would be a start.

"You knew about the document didn't you?"

Marjorie took a sip of coffee before speaking, "Tina I don't know what you're talking about, look it's been a rough morning."

"Rough morning, ha, come on Marjorie how else did you guess that he was Wikus?" Tina hissed.

Marjorie looked puzzled, "look , I'm not sure what document you're talking about, I made an educated guess about Wikus that's all. You've seen the footage of him in the district and here a prawn shows up knowing how to write English, now tell me about the document."

The conviction in Marjorie's voice and expression was clear, she was being truthful.

"Mabaso has it, someone at MNU gave a testimony regarding Wikus's arrival into the weapons program."

Marjorie took another sip from the cup she held in her hand, "I'd like to say I'm surprised but I'm not. Mabaso is a cunning bastard who has made his way up from the dregs into the hierarchy of the UN, he probably made the same conclusions I did."

Tina nodded looking out at the greenery, "I feel like we used Wikus," she said quietly, "I promised him that he'd be safe, that he'd be returned, but now the situation is out of my control."

Marjorie placed her hand on Tina's arm, "None of that matters now Tina, the only thing to be done is help him, and standing out here won't do that."

Tina nodded, Marjorie finished her coffee, and the two women made their way through the house. Tina stopped on her way to prepare a sedative, it was the last thing she wanted but if that was the only way to calm him then so be it. Two guards stood at the door to Wikus's room. One man gave a brief nod then opened the door and followed them into the room.

"You can leave us."

"No ma'am, I can't," he said taking a position at the back of the room,"not until the subject is secured."

There was no use arguing the hard look on the man's face told it all. He had been given an order and he was going to see it carried out. Tina shook her head and saw Wikus pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"How long has he been like this?" she said quietly.

"About thirty-minutes."

Tina walked further into the room unsure of what she was going to do. She felt the syringe in her back pocket and walked closer. He didn't acknowledge her presence but walked back and forth, his head down, his antennae flicked the air.

"John," she called softly as she approached him cautiously.

He turned abruptly his amber eyes wild and piercing. Tina's breath caught in her throat and he closed the distance abruptly. She took an involuntary step back, but Wikus hand upon her arm stopped her short.

"John?" Tina said.

"Ma'am?" the guard said.

"Don't, he's fine," she held out a hand to stop the man. Her eyes never leaving Wikus.

She watched him closely. Going over all over notes, papers and books on alien anatomy and physiology she managed to find one reference to breeding cycles. It wasn't much to go on and said that the cycles were every three months or so lasting three to eight days. There was no mention of specific psychological behaviors. Apparently subjects within district nine were studied. The documentation stated that the prawns would procreate or not depending on choice. Tina knew that the key to Wikus's problems was the fact that he was away from the district, but unfortunately it wasn't something she could fix.

"Tina?" Marjorie said with concern.

"Don't worry," Tina said reaching her hand to her back pocket, "everything will be just fine," she said slowly as Wikus moved closer.

His vestigial arms reached out trying to grasp, but she took a slight step back. His eyes were now half lidded. He began to make a low clicking sound.

"John," she said more forcefully while she eased the syringe closer, his arms reached for her again, "John!"

His eyes snapped open, he blinked, looked confused then took a quick step back and away.

"John, tell me how I can help you?" Tina said forcefully.

He blinked again she watched his eyes focus and settle onto her for a moment then the confusion returned. His antennae flicked rapidly. Tina looked at Marjorie. Two options, and she wished there were more available, sedation or let him suffer through. There were of course long term effects from sedation but perhaps it would work until his breeding cycle finished. She felt like she had no choice. Tina knew that Mabaso's threat of replacing her was very real. Sighing she held the still-capped syringe carefully.

"John," she called softly with no response, "I'd like to give you a sedative."

* * *

Wikus heard those words through the fog of his needs. A sedative, the drug left him feeling strange and sick, but maybe it was better than what he was going through now? He could sleep away the time. Another tremor of need washed over him. His breath came quickly through the slits at his neck. He managed a nod clasping his arms around his chest. He was afraid to touch her, to be near her as her blond hair shone brightly beneath the lights. So like his angle. His eyelids fluttered as he felt a rush of desire inside and a prick at his neck. Arms held him as grew tired and fuzzy. He fell and heard, more than felt, his own exoskeleton clatter softly on the hard floor as his eyes closed.

The time that followed was strange. He felt as if he floated. He was wakened to eat and found his mouth propped open as mushy meat traveled down his throat, but then he would flutter into unconsciousness again. Voices came and went and comfortable darkness took away the loss inside. They asked questions at first that he couldn't understand when they spoke to him in soothing tones. Dreams came and went, sometimes his angel with her blond hair speaking to him and sometimes Thomas who was familiar, but not, surrounded by the people. They asked him to come back, but back to where? And sometimes the darkness would come and he would fight to be free of cruel hands and weapons. He heard his father in-laws voice again and again telling the others that he would take care of it and that they could do the procedure. In times like those the soothing voice would come and chase the darkness away then he would be free again. It went on like that, floating from one semi-conscious moment to the next, until the sun shone brightly and the voices spoke encouragingly.

He blinked and promptly shut his eyes, as the light shining through the windows was warm and bright. He blinked again thinking of Tania, she loved the sunshine. She was so vivid in his mind but who was she to him? There were other important questions such as: who was he, and where was he? He shifted his weight and felt strange, why did he feel strange? He lifted a hand weakly and looked at it through bleary eyes. It looked odd to him, should it be different? It was black and leathery with two long digits and a lump of scar tissue. Beyond that he saw a slim arm with pale-green hard plates that were chased with amber. The image confused him shouldn't it have been pink skin with soft hairs? Shaking his head he heard the voice again. He could taste her, smell her. Tina, her name came easily.

He turned his head and saw her, with her blond hair, sitting in a chair beside him with a concerned look. Next to her sat a red-haired woman with a kind face, Marjorie, yes that was her name.

"Hey," Tina said softly, "welcome back."

Welcome back, but from where from what. His thoughts were still fuzzy. He opened his mouth to speak and his felt curling things on his lip. He raised his hand and felt tentacles there and two small appendages that flicked outward. Panic flooded his body. He sat abruptly feeling strange, not so much wrong, but not so much right.

"You're okay, you've been asleep," he heard the tension in her voice.

He looked down at his body, as he tried to get his thoughts in order. Didn't he used to look different? Something on the top of his head quivered. He lifted a shaking hand and brushed his fingers over the long slim things. Antennae, he had antennae. A shudder ran through his body, sensitive, very sensitive. His knees clattered as he bought them up clutching them tightly with his arms. He pushed his back to the wall jostling the cot beneath him.

The soothing voice came again, as he rocked himself, but he couldn't focus there was something missing inside and something important to remember. Then a light touch upon his long antennae made his eyes flutter as calmness washed over him.

"Shuushh, you're okay."

His hands fell away from his legs and he eased into the touch. His body felt perfect now, and it was his body wasn't it? Maybe the rest was just strange dreams. Slowly through the calmness his thoughts coalesced. Tina continued to speak in low soothing tones. His name came to him. Wikus his name was Wikus. He blinked again working his way through the fog. Thomas, yes there was a Thomas who helped him, but Thomas wasn't here. Where was here and why? The answers came slowly. He was brought to talk, to tell things, about—MNU. Then it all came back in a startling rush, and he pulled away from the soothing touch abruptly.

He looked around the room and saw two more cots with blankets, two chairs, and the table was cluttered with books and papers and a few dishes. There was also a backpack and another bag. The room had a lived in messy look around his cot, but for how long. Sedative, he had asked for the sedative. His cycle was done, he could feel that clearly, and the Poleepkwa people were but a soft link within him along with a gaping openness, but somehow it wasn't as bad. Maybe it was the lingering effects of the sedative. The trip to his former home and Tania had been a painful ache within him that called him back to the district, but currently he didn't feel the ache just the loss, and it was manageable.

"How are you feeling?" Tina asked her voice full of concern.

"Thirsty," came his raspy reply of clicks. His voice sounded so strange all of a sudden, as if he expected his human voice, but alien physiology did not allow for human speech, and he was far from human anymore.

Marjorie spoke quietly and Tina handed him a half bottle of water. He clutched it and drank greedily.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more, it's the after effect of the drugs, I'll give you as much as I can, as I don't want you getting sick."

Wikus nodded and shivered remembering that night and the overwhelming sickness. He handed the empty bottle back.

"How long?" he asked, his voice subdued.

"I kept you under for five days, I was hoping it would be enough, as I was getting worried about the prolonged sedative use, based on the exams I did while you slept it appears that your cycle is over?"

"Yes."

"Good, and again, I'm sorry for the intrusion," she said her voice trailing off as her eyes left his and she chewed on her lip.

An awkward silence descended leaving Wikus to look around the room again.

"Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food his attention peaked, his antennae quivered.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?"

Wikus shook his head. The women exchanged a look and Marjorie rose going to the guard, she spoke in a low voice. The man nodded and touched a wire at his ear and spoke. Soon another man walked in with a plate of meat.

Wikus's eyelids fluttered as the scent washed over him. His body was keyed to survival and when one was hungry one ate. He stood on shaky legs. Marjorie and Tina cleared the table of papers and books and the meat was set down. To his delight it was a haunch complete with a bone. He blinked thinking he shouldn't be eating such a thing, especially in front of the women, but then felt his body quiver in anticipation. He needed the meat, there was no doubt. He crouched next to the table rocking over his feet and picked up the haunch.

"Do you think that's too much," Marjorie said in a quiet voice.

"I guess we'll find out, if he's hungry then he needs to eat."

Wikus heard their words but then the world around him was lost as the meat was soon striped from the bone and he crunched. His senses filled with the tang of blood and satisfying taste of marrow. When he finished there was nothing but a bloody plate. He stood feeling better. The women were looking at him curiously, and he felt a pang of embarrassment over his eating habits. Something he hadn't felt in the district surrounded by other Poleepkwa. Even in those first days eating was natural, and needed, but now it left him glancing downward awkwardly taking in the smooth hard floor beneath his feet. He felt his vestigial arms shift and move with his thoughts.

"John," came Tina's soft voice with a hint of worry, "is everything okay?"

Okay she asked but what was okay anymore, what did that mean to him. Was it okay to be trapped in a hard-exoskeleton? If anyone would have asked him a month ago he would have said yes, and did say yes adamantly. Now he felt a keen loss inside, not just the loss of the people, but for what he had left behind. If he would have been human he would have sighed, and found a quiet place to sit and work out his thoughts, but as it was he didn't have privacy and couldn't ask for it. He was just a thing to the man at the door, a prawn, an alien, something to watch not something to care about.

Thomas would tell him he was being foolish and thump his chest, and tell him he was Poleepkwa now, but Thomas wasn't here, and all he had at the moment was the reminders of his lost humanity, which provided little comfort.

"John, Marjorie and I would like to talk to you."

Wikus could do little more than nod.

"I've been told if you cooperate that you can use the grounds during the day, but I've also been told to tell you that if you attempt to leave…" Tina trailed off, and Wikus understood the threat.

The tracker. He looked down at his leg and saw it was missing. His eyes widened. It made no sense for them to remove it. Surely they didn't trust him. He began to look over his body but found nothing else strapped to him.

"It's attached to your exoskeleton, I'm sorry," Tina said quietly.

Wikus narrowed his eyes feeling a rush of anger. How dare they! All of her promises, Mabaso's promises meant nothing. At least with the tracker on his leg it was temporary. But this, first examinations while he slept, now something attached to him as if he were an animal not a sentient being who used to be human.

"John?"

He took a step back wanting nothing to do with them, any of them. His hands flew over his head feeling the hard plates. And there it was attached to a plate on the back of his head. He felt the raised area, his fingers fluttered over it, but he couldn't get any purchase on the thing. Seething inside he backed further leaving both women behind with uncertain looks. The guard was approaching drawing a weapon. He didn't care anymore, not about the guard, the women, this place or himself. Low harsh clicks left his mouth. Thomas had once told him how the people were peaceful. He felt anything but peace. He wanted to hurt them like he did to the doctors at MNU.

The guard moved closer his gun ready. Wikus looked around the room again. He took a chance and rushed forward grabbing onto a chair he threw it at the guard. The man tried to compensate, but it hit him in the chest and the man went down in a tangle of limbs and legs. Wikus grabbed the other chair and closed the distance to the glass windows and sent the chair through with a satisfying crash. Shouts and yells filled the air around him but, he ignored them as he leapt over the glass. The wall was in sight. His anger fueled his body. With a leap he grabbed onto the top of the wall and hurled himself over leaving raised voices behind.

* * *

Tina stood in shock. Shouts surrounded her, as men rushed into the house. She hadn't exactly expected such a reaction from Wikus, but had to admit that anger over such a violation was something that had worried her. When Mabaso had insisted that the tracker be changed to something that was attached to him Tina had voiced her disapproval, as it would be better to wait until he had woken. The tracker he had worn, more like something that would go on a prisoner, was fine, but Mabaso was determined. He wanted something permanent attached to their star witness.

A familiar deep irritated voice startled her.

Mabaso stood beside her scowling, "doctor, you said we wouldn't have a problem."

" I told you not to tag him," Tina's face reddened with anger, "how would you feel if you were marked like an animal,

"That is neither here nor there, he'll be found and then I would hope you can redeem yourself, until that time you can await the arrival of your patient," Mabaso turned and walked off barking orders on the way.

Tina didn't know what to say, or what to do. She wanted to follow the man and yell, scream and curse his stupidity and overblown self-importance, but instead she stood there full of anger, guilt and uncertainty. She felt a hand alight on her arm and turned to find Marjorie.

The older woman spoke in a low determined voice, "come with me, I need to talk to you."

Tina nodded and followed into the house past rushing guards and chaos. Marjorie stepped into the small clinic that Tina had set up and quickly shut the door once Tina was inside.

"Marjorie what—."

"I'm going to go find him," Marjorie said as she opened the bag that was slung over her shoulder, "before they do."

Tina looked inside. Along with other items she saw one of the hand held GPS devices that would follow the tracker that they placed on Wikus. Tina's eyes grew wide.

"Are you coming?"

Tina could only nod as she hastily began tossing supplies into her bag.

* * *

Anger, fear, anxiety and the sweet sense of freedom rushed through his body as he went over the wall. A startled gasp came from his left, as he landed in a crouch. A dark-skinned older woman stood gapping with a basket and fruit scattered at her feet. Her scream rang through the air as Wikus tore off. He didn't know how he was going to get away, but if the last year had taught him anything it was survival. Granted he had help after his transformation, but he wasn't ready to roll over and die then and certainly wasn't now. He rushed through trees and came to another wall, only six foot in height. With a powerful leap he was over and running. This time it was an open field full of tall yellowed grass waving in the breeze. The sun was getting lower in the sky. A road ran on his right along with more houses in the distance. He took a moment to try and get his bearings. He felt the faint pull towards where the people and the district would be. Somewhere to the South based upon the position of the sun. Was he as far north as Dainfern? To his left in the distance he saw fields. That's where he needed to go. It was farther North but trying to hide amongst houses and people wasn't the best idea. Especially since he needed to find a way to get the tracker off and sort through his options. Maybe a piece of farming equipment could be used to dislodge it. He had no idea how that was going to happen but freedom was a start, and his body afforded him survivability, as the elements or lack of water wouldn't be too much of a problem.

He still felt thirsty, but knew that was the lingering effects of the sedatives. He ran further North through the tall grass hoping to at least give his pursuers a harder time following him. If they went by air he would need darkness, but if he could stay free for a time then the night would shroud his actions allowing him time to sort out the tracker. A screech of tires on the nearby paved road told him he had been found, but that was expected. The field changed growing rockier and small trees and brush littered the landscape. The sun was getting lower, as he heard the rush of an engine and ran on. His body adapted easily to the terrain. He was sure of foot and fast, as he had never felt as a human. Boulders and rocks littered his way and he made certain to take as straight of a course as possible over them. He didn't know how long he could keep up the pace. Without looking back he continued onward past scrub trees and small animals that rushed out of his way. The engine noises were louder behind him and he chanced a look. Two Land Rovers were close, too close. His current path intersected with a dirt road where he saw the telltale signs of a vehicle fast approaching by the billowing dust cloud thrown up around it. Looking left and right quickly he saw no better option than going straight across the road into the farm field beyond. If he turned he would allow his pursuers a slight advantage, as currently he was still traversing rocky ground. Something rushed through the air past him and he saw a flurry of color settle to the ground. Darts, they were going to tranq him. Anger pushed him on as another dart blew past. He reached the road and saw the sedan door open and a familiar form, a blond-haired woman, yelling and beckoning. The car was shrouded in dust, but he could make out the red hair of the driver.

"Wikus," Tina screamed.

A sharp pain erupted from beneath his right arm, as he twisted to avoid a small-tree by the roadside. A wave of dizziness rushed over him followed by another sharp pain. He stumbled, and knew as much as he hated it he had to get into that car. Shouts surrounded him, as he fell into the back seat. His body felt far away as the car lurched forward. He was either saved or lost, he hoped for the later as fuzzy darkness engulfed him.


	6. Sea of Humanity

Thanks for the reviews all. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Damnit Marjorie what do we do now."

A woman's voice hissed in the darkness, bringing Wikus to groggy wakefulness. He was uncomfortable, nauseous and fearful that he'd need to upend the contents of his stomach or whatever it was that he had now.

"I'm working on it Tina," came the quiet reply.

"I thought you'd have some sort of plan, Damn… Shit… Ouch!"

"Would you be quiet please, go check on Wikus."

"I already did but I can't see worth a damn, what's wrong with me why didn't I grab a flashlight."

Wikus unfolded his legs, and stumbled out of the back seat of the sedan through the open door into the dirt. He heard a feminine gasp and knew that he was still with the women, as he felt them hovering over him in the darkness. He closed his eyes trying to fight off the growing nausea, and raised his hand in a feeble attempt to shoo them away.

"Wikus, how do you feel?" Came Tina's voice.

Doctors, he fumed, why do they always ask stupid questions. He pulled himself into a crouch and found he also had a pounding headache. What the hell did they shoot him with? A low clicking groan issued forth from his mouth.

"Good you're up, can you walk?" Marjorie said, her voice almost a whisper.

Wikus blinked and found the starry sky overhead. Despite his headache, nausea and present company, he was oddly soothed by his apparent freedom, as he could have woken up in less favorable conditions.

"Wikus?" Tina said with concern.

He had to answer them, to at least find out how and why they were here in the darkness.

"What happened?"

Marjorie translated quickly then spoke, "after you got in the car it was touch and go for a bit, but Tina managed to get that damn tracker off of you and we lost them after the sunset, but the car is a bit worse for the wear."

Wikus looked over at the shape of the sedan in the darkness. The smell of oil and other fluids were strong. He didn't know what they did to it, but from the way it was sitting it didn't look good.

"What happened before that, why did you help?" he couldn't keep the harshness from his voice, as it was their shared fault that he was in his current predicament.

Marjorie spoke again, "Tina and me, we couldn't allow it any longer so we decided to help you."

"This is help?" he said bitterly. He knew he should be grateful but after broken promises and liberties taken with his body he couldn't bring himself to thank them.

Wikus heard a low whisper as Marjorie spoke to Tina.

"I'm sorry," Tina said quietly.

Silence descended only broken by the sounds of insects in the night. His eyesight was better than it had been as a human, but it was still dark with only a slim new moon gracing the starry sky overhead. He could make out both women. They were standing on a road of sorts. But he had something now that he hadn't had as a human his antennae. He closed his eyes tasting dirt, plants, livestock somewhere near and both of the women.

Wikus tried to pull himself up out of the crouch, but quickly regretted that choice, as he was about to be sick. He dropped back down dipping his head into his hand. Marjorie broke the silence first.

"We didn't know what was going to happen, I swear to you."

He grunted in response, and closed his eyes trying to force the sickness away. As a human it was easy enough, stay still, don't move, let it pass, but now he had no idea if that would work.

"We're just trying to help you," Tina stopped speaking her voice wavered in the darkness, she cleared her throat, "and Marjorie has some sort of a plan, right Marjorie."

He opened his eyes feeling a bit better, "what's that," he said his voice low.

Marjorie spoke, not bothering to translate, "I've already called a friend, but he can't get to us until the morning, until then we need to move from the car in case Mabaso's men find it."

"More friends, great, don't mind me if I'm not outwardly trusting."

"Please I swear to you, he's part of an aid group that has been trying to get alien rights for years."

A low coarse warbling laugh erupted from his mouth, "another aid group that's all I need."

"What's he saying?" Tina said nervously.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Marjorie spoke to the darkness, "Wikus, this is different he won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, and we can even try to get you back to the district if that's what you want."

Back to the district that was what he wanted wasn't it? He felt the loss inside, but it was still manageable, and the thought of being around more humans, who would only remind him of his lost humanity, wasn't the most comforting thing. But then there was the problem of hiding, and not being found by wayward humans, as he made his way to where? The only option seemed to be the district. Fook! Everything was complicated. At least the district was easy; he would fit in again; he had a place without confusion. He wanted to yell, to scream, to shake both of the women until they understood his frustration, but there was no point to any of that. It felt strange to him that during his humanity he would have cursed, ranted and raved, but now his mind settled into something different. The only thing to be done would be to make one of two choices: go with them or not, as simple as that.

With them had some advantages, without them had more uncertainties. He had to admit that despite the broken promises and Tina's naivety they had tried to help him, but he had no intention of making them aware of that. Keeping them on edge working through their guilt would be better for the moment, as it would make them more careful, more cautious. Decision made, he spoke.

"I don't trust you, either of you, if I go with you what assurances do I have?"

"I can only give you my word that I will do everything I can to get you to wherever you want to be, I can also swear to you that there will be minimal involvement from others."

"What about her?"

"Tina, Wikus wants to know what kind of assurances we can give him if he goes with us."

Silence descended again, Wikus waited then Tina spoke.

"My intention is still the same, to help you, although I admit to being a bit wiser now than I was before," her voice trailed off forlorn and full of regrets.

He was taking a chance to be sure, but his other option was filled with just as many chances and more possibilities of failure. "Fine, let's go."

"Can you walk?" Marjorie said.

He stood again fighting off the nausea. Looking around into the darkness he knew he should take the lead, as his senses would alert them of pursuers or anything else out of the ordinary. Whatever ordinary was, as he only had a vague idea of where they were.

"Follow me, I can see better than both of you," he stepped off on shaky legs feeling again like he was about to be sick, and stopped a moment waiting for the women to catch up. He heard one of them, Tina he thought, stumble and curse. Finally they were trailing behind him, as he walked down the road. His head still pounded, but he found with time that it was lessening, and soon his traitorous digestive track stopped complaining as much.

He deduced that the road was a service or farm road of some kind. An occasional noise stopped him, and had him clicking at the women to be quiet. But each event produced nothing more than animals in the night. The women were tiring, as was he, but he was leery of climbing into the brush and farm fields flanking the sides of the road. First of all they would be easily found by Mabaso's men, and secondly if they were going to rest it would be better with shelter. His eyes continued to scan the darkness around him. They continued onward, until in the distance he saw a cluster of darker shapes. Leading the way he found a dusty equipment garage, and an out building with a thick layer of dirt on the floor. Without light he couldn't tell if it had seen any use, and when he flicked his antennae through the air the only human scents were the women's. It would have to do.

"We can rest here."

"Tina in here," Marjorie said.

The women stumbled inside. Bags fell to the ground, which stirred up a cloud of dust, followed by Marjorie's and Tina's sneezes. He apparently no longer had such troubles, which was something he hadn't thought much about. Other than his cycle, the thought of exactly how his body had changed inside was something that was almost intentionally ignored, but now he had another reminder of just how different he was.

"I'll watch, you two rest."

"Tina get some sleep," Marjorie said her voice full of exhaustion.

The night passed. Wikus sat with his back against the wall. A gentle snore from one of the women issued forth like a soothing reminder of his lost humanity. Tania used to snore softly with her head tucked into his side. He closed his eyes letting his antennae flick through the darkness, but found nothing more sinister than scrabbling rodents looking for a nighttime meal.

When dawn arrived light wafted through the slats in the building illuminating a dirt filled floor with no signs of use besides the tracks they had brought with them. Marjorie was the first to wake and immediately peaked her way outside. Wikus didn't comment. Out of the two of them the older woman seemed sensible. Tina lay with her head on her backpack, shrouded in the rays of light that illuminated her blond hair and pale skin. Wikus felt a flutter and ignored it. She wasn't Tania, and he'd never have his life back with her. Despite what Christopher said. He didn't know when he had turned into a realist, somewhere in the last year. It left him feeling hollow, as he looked at his lost humanity. He ached for it, but understood that whatever he had now was what he needed to focus on. The future was an intangible thing with no certainties.

Marjorie returned and dug in her pack pulling out a cell phone. She put it to her ear and stepped outside again. He thought he should be listening in, but made no move to do so, perhaps it was the exhaustion he felt. He had made his choice.

Marjorie came back in and shut the door behind her. Tina roused and yawned then Marjorie spoke.

"We should have a ride within an hour, providing I gave adequate directions."

Tina looked around rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A smudge of dirt graced her cheek in no way detracting from her sleepy-eyed beauty. Wikus shook his head, and thought of other things: the district, Thomas, his cycles, coupling, anything and everything other than Tina who was currently staring at him with her blue eyes.

"Wikus, how are you feeling?" Tina said approaching him.

Wikus didn't answer instead waved his hand in an effort to shoo her away. Tina crept forward then stopped her expression a mix of uncertainty and sadness. He turned his head. He didn't have to feel for her in any way. He would make sure that he didn't. So she had blond hair, so she reminded him of Tania. She wasn't his Tania, would never be, and he wasn't human. He was also no longer trapped as he had been with Mabaso. He didn't have to accept her ministrations.

Tina backed away, and Wikus closed his eyes waiting, arms and draped over his knees, head resting on the wall behind him. A hushed conversation sprung up between the women. Wikus listened but only to what was useful. Most of it was Tina confessing her worries over the situation and Marjorie reassuring her that it would all turn out okay.

The sound of tires on gravel roused Wikus. He sprung to his feet and looked out the slatted wood. A plume of dust flew up from the road. Marjorie opened the door peeking out. A smile crept onto her face as she turned and spoke.

"It's okay, Mark's here, come on."

A dust covered SUV pulled up. A man stepped out and looked around warily. Marjorie burst out of building and was quickly swept into his arms with a rush of laughter. Wikus watched the scene with a mixture of fascination and sadness. Soon Marjorie was beckoning them from the building Tina went first settling her backpack on her shoulders. Wikus followed nervousness crept over him causing him to regret his choice. He could still change his mind and leave into the surrounding fields. He watched the man's eyes widen and a large excited smile fly over his features.

"I wasn't sure if you were sincere Marjorie, but here he is, this is amazing."

Wikus took a step back in disgust. Marjorie's eyes narrowed.

"Mark, please, don't, this is John treat him like you would anyone else, we need to get out of here."

Mark's eyes were still large and his body practically hummed with excitement but he blinked, swallowed and nodded. "Sure, umm ya well, there's a blanket in the back, John why don't you ride there."

Wikus looked at the SUV and knew that if he was going leave it would have to be now. Three pairs of eyes watched him.

"John, I swear we'll do our best, it will all be fine," Marjorie said with conviction.

Wikus looked off into the fields surrounding them. If he traveled south he would eventually get to the district, but that was allot of distance and allot of humanity to traverse. He could feel the faint pull of the people. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he considered, but in the end this was the best choice.

Three pairs of eyes followed him as he went to the back hatch, opened it and pulled out the blanket, slid inside and pulled the hatch down after him settling the blanket over his body. Soon doors were opened and shut and they were off. Wikus watched the world go by outside. They were headed south towards the district that was something at least. Wikus sunk down lower pulling the blanket over him, as other cars paced them oblivious to the alien in their presence. A conversation was going on around him. Both Marjorie and Tina called his name and asked him questions, but he ignored their requests, and went back to studying the sea of humanity that was erupting around him.

It was strange watching from his new perspective. All these people going about their daily lives, but did they even consider that more than two-million aliens lived in their midst? What would they do if they saw Wikus: would they scream, would they point, would they threaten, would they extend their hands in friendship? Ridiculous, the whole thing was a farce. To think that before his transformation he was one of the humans caught in their own lives, and during that time interacted with the aliens, the prawns, but had flubbed that up.

Oh well, his penance was upon him. Soon enough they pulled into a suburb, in Rosebank. The houses looked newer and similar and after some twists and turns they pulled into a drive and into a garage. The door shut behind them leaving the car in momentary darkness as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. Tina hurried from her door and opened the hatch. Wikus climbed out giving the woman a momentary nod.

The house was comfortable and painted in neutral tones. Wikus followed the others into the living room.

"Ahh, well, so John are you hungry, or thirsty," Mark said stumbling over the words, "can I get you anything?"

Wikus considered for a moment, "somewhere to sleep."

"Right, sure," Mark said disappointingly.

So he could translate as well. Perhaps he was an aid worker like Marjorie, he looked about her age or older with dark graying hair and wrinkles on his tanned skin. He led Wikus to a bedroom with a comfortable looking bed and a dresser in it. He nodded to the man and closed the door before he could say anything. Wikus took one look at the bed then down at his body. He had grown used to sleeping on the ground since his transformation. The thought of sleeping in a real bed was odd. Sure he had slept on the cot but that had been a drugged sleep for the most part, and the cot was hardly a real bed. In the end he settled himself on the floor. Comfort was something one needed when one had a soft body. His exoskeleton didn't require soft things. Or at least in his estimation it didn't, which meant that he didn't any longer. Sleep came slowly, and when it did he drifted off feeling for the first time in days the ability to close his eyes and rest away from prying eyes and guards with guns.

* * *

"Marjorie I'm worried, why won't he talk to me, I'd like to check him over."

"Give him time Tina, what do you expect, put yourself in his position."

The younger woman sighed. Marjorie watched her with knowing eyes. She also felt worried that Wikus had withdrawn from them, but all they could do was fulfill their promise to him. And that promise meant care as well as his eventual return to the district, which would be hard, but Marjorie was determined to manage it if that was what he wanted.

"I'm going to check on him, it's five and he's been in there all day."

"If you insist, but please Tina give him some space."

"I will."

The younger woman left the room leaving Marjorie to her thoughts. She shifted on the couch and yawned. This had to be one of the craziest things she had ever done. The worst part of it was that she had compromised her position at the UN. It had taken her years to get people to listen to her and her cause of alien rights within that organization. Finally something was happening and now it all went to shit. Well not entirely, but after Wikus went over that wall she couldn't stand by any longer. It had been time to act. Tina returned to the room looking frustrated and sat on the couch.

"He's sleeping on the floor."

"So?"

"I want to help him Marjorie, not just be a doctor, he was human, why wouldn't he sleep in the bed?"

Marjorie shrugged; everything about Wikus was a mystery. "Maybe he likes the floor, I don't know, he didn't have a bed at the district."

Tina sighed, "yes I know, it's just…"

"What?"

"I thought if he was reminded of his humanity it would ease the connection to the aliens in the district, he seemed more mentally stable after he woke from his cycle, especially when he led us last night"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded. Tina you said yourself that they have a hive mind of some kind, maybe what you, or I, or anyone else wants has nothing to do with who Wikus is now, he's not human, just try to keep an open mind."

Tina looked off chewing on her lip. Marjorie understood the problem. She had listened to Wikus's answers after they had first found him. How nervous he was and how certain he was that he wasn't human.

"I'm trying Marjorie, I can't help but feel that this is my fault, and what do we do now? They'll be looking for him and for us, I'd be surprised if my passport hasn't been revoked."

"Give it time Tina, Mabaso still has his report including Wikus's testimony. If we can convince Wikus to stay with us until the story breaks about MNU it will be easier to get him back into the distri—."

"I thought we had an agreement?"

Marjorie turned quickly from where she sat on the couch. Wikus stood in the doorway. It was strange to think that he had been human. His every movement was alien. His antennae shifted and moved, his vestigial arms grasped and un-grasped his labrum fluttering. She watched his eyes narrow and stood to face him. Tina watched her expression full of uncertainty and confusion. It was time to teach that girl how to understand his language, as this was hardly a time for translating.

"We do," Marjorie said with sincerity, "what I was telling Tina was that if you'll agree to stay until the story breaks then getting to the district will be easier. Of course the choice is yours. I'm afraid that they'll be watching and checking for your arrival," Marjorie paused studying him. He had leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest, "I asked Mark to go look for me, and to get food."

"Why should I trust him?"

Marjorie knew that question would come. "I've know mark for fifteen years. He works with Rights Now, you may have heard of the organization, a non-profit that's been pushing for alien rights and better living conditions; I worked with them as well, before I got the position at the UN."

"I see, so you want me to wait here and do what?"

Marjorie felt a light touch on her arm, and found Tina beside her gaze full of curiosity. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to involve the other woman in the conversation. She felt that the situation was tenuous and all she needed was time to convince him, "I want you to wait here and be safe, we can try the district if you want, unless you wanted to do something different?"

His arms fell to his sides. His eyes flashed. "I'll let you know what I decide, whose house is this?"

"The house is a rental, Mark has only been here for three months."

"And why do you think it's safe here? Wouldn't someone have seen you coming and going?"

"No, I've never been here before today."

"Why not, the way you hugged him looked like more than friends to me."

Marjorie tried to mask her surprise at his direct questions. Tina was right. Wikus was showing a greater amount of mental fortitude and stability, perhaps convincing him wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"Mark and I have been on again off again for years, but our relationship is hardly public, and the only people that know about the two of us won't talk to Mabaso and his bunch," Marjorie looked at Wikus and held his gaze while she spoke, "they don't trust easily after all of the failures that have happened over the years, mostly caused by MNU, also Mabaso will at first think that we would take you to the district. I would imagine that he'll spend a fair amount of resources there for a while."

"Perhaps, but you gave up your career, and what about Tina?"

Tina looked at Wikus then spoke, "what did he say about me?"

"He wants to know why we gave up our jobs,"

"Oh," Tina spoke her voice wavered as she studied Wikus, "I took that job to work with the pra—errr aliens, and I needed to do the right thing, I'll figure the rest out later."

"And you?"

"The only reason why I was with the UN was to push for alien rights, and that can still happen especially now. Mabaso will push the report through while they search for you, but he can't do that openly lest he alert MNU, he won't jeopardize the report and the subsequent MNU investigation."

"I see."

Marjorie felt that maybe, just maybe she was getting somewhere with him. His stance was alert but growing more comfortable by the moment. They could make this work, providing he didn't decide to run off.

Mark chose that moment to return. The door creaked and Wikus spun to look down the hallway. Despite his diminished height compared to the other aliens he was still formidable to watch as his body hummed with tension and readiness. She hadn't seen this side of him. It was both liberating and worrisome. He had acted subdued almost meek in the district especially where Thomas was concerned. To look at him now perhaps she was seeing a glimpse of the man who had killed countless men the day the Mothership left. He was obviously not someone to be taken lightly.

"Oh hey wow!" Mark looked startled, as he stopped short in the hall staring at Wikus, "John right? I brought some food, and hey Marjorie, Tina how are things," he smiled broadly and Marjorie saw what she loved about the man, even when he was faced with uncertainty he still managed to look at the brighter side of things.

Wikus moved as Mark walked past.

"I went down to the district like you asked, and you were right, I saw some UN vehicles at one of the perimeter fences. I didn't stop to ask what was up, but I sure would have liked too," Marjorie found herself embraced by Mark's strong arms as he spoke, "John, so are you hungry, I didn't know what you liked exactly so I just got some stuff, just gotta unload the car."

"I'll help," Tina said as she walked down the hall to the garage Mark placed a light kiss on Marjorie's head and followed her.

Marjorie watched them go then stepped close to Wikus and met his amber eyes. "Just give it time, ask me whatever you want, we're trying to help," she walked past him to help and heard Mark's laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

Wikus watched her go and wondered what to do now. The district was yet again the logical choice. But why, besides the fact that he was no longer human, was it the faint pull of the people? He closed his eyes remembering the warmth he had lived with for months. The only thing wrong with that existence was the part inside that was missing, but he knew that part would eventually be filled when the Mothership returned, or so Thomas said. Such simple things to consider, live, eat, sleep, couple. Was it so bad to want things simple again, to want to bask in the warmth around him? Faced with the complexities of his current situation he didn't think so. If he didn't go back to the district what could he look forward to, hiding from place to place or becoming something that people like Mark get excited over, an oddity, a subject. He had had enough of that, and he had to admit Marjorie's plan was sound, or at least seemed that way.

He watched with aloofness as the groceries were brought in. Afterwards, Mark, Tina and Marjorie talked in the kitchen while Marjorie started dinner and the other two put food away. It was a comfortable conversation that Wikus could only watch and wish to be a part of. It wasn't just the language barrier, as Marjorie, and it would appear that Mark, could understand him. It was more than that. Their movements and actions were so utterly human that Wikus finally turned away. It was in this moment that he knew without a doubt that he needed to get back to the district. He couldn't pretend to be what he once was. His body wouldn't let him.

He looked down taking in his form. His insect like body, his narrow waist, his hard exoskeleton covered pelvis, his oddly shaped legs ending in feet that were nothing akin to human. No, there would be no pretending. He walked to a window off of the living room that overlooked what he assumed was the backyard and drew the drape aside slightly. There was a block wall around a small grassy yard with tall trees along the back. The sun was setting casting its brilliant colors across the sky like a warm fire being doused by the encroaching horizon. He heard light footsteps behind him, but didn't bother to acknowledge her presence. It was Tina, and at some point in the day she must have showered. Her fresh feminine scent washed over him.

"Wikus? I wanted to talk to you."

He turned slightly glancing over his shoulder. She stood clutching a pad of paper tightly to her chest. He felt a faint lurch inside at the sight of her uncertain look. He wanted to be angry at her, to make her hurt for her betrayal even if she didn't know that it would happen, but he couldn't. Maybe it was the blond hair maybe it was everything. He had no intention of making things easy on her, but he couldn't hate her. Sure disappointment was left and mistrust, but he knew that she didn't intend what happened.

Turning he held his hand out and flicked his fingers. She seemed to understand and handed him the pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled quickly, his hand unsteady, as he clutched the pen in the fingers of his right hand, "what do you want?" he wrote.

"I, well…" she paused looking down then took a breath, exhaled and met his eyes, "I'm so sorry, It sounds stupid but I didn't know, whatever I can do now to make it up to you, please."

Wikus considered her words, but before he could write she was speaking again.

"I thought that," she looked down and away her hands fidgeting, "you seemed comfortable with me, I just want to know you that's all."

"Know me, what's there to know?" he wrote his letters large and scrawling across the page.

She looked and spoke, "everything, who you were, who you are now."

He snorted a disgusted warble that made his labrum flutter.

"No, not like that," her voice sounded desperate, "I don't mean it like that, I just want to be your friend okay, God it sounds like I'm in grade school or something, this is embarrassing." She took a breath and exhaled, "I mean to say that what I've done I'm sorry for and if you'll let me I'd like to spend time with you."

He blinked. She wanted reassurance. As it looked right now he was stuck in the same house with her for some indeterminate amount of time. What did spending time mean, more talks like this with him scrabbling sloppy words on paper.

"Excuse me you two," Marjorie said from the door, "diners ready."

Tina nodded giving Wikus a forlorn look, as she turned away towards the kitchen. Wikus set the paper and pen down on the table.

"Mark got various cuts of meat, whatever you'd like."

He was a bit hungry but found no real desire to eat, he wanted to think and be alone, "perhaps later."

Marjorie nodded, "Sorry about Tina, I told her to give you time," she said quietly as she stepped forward, "would you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Would you teach her how to understand the language? I'd teach her myself but I don't have any materials to do so, it would help."

Wikus considered, what else did he have to do?

"Fine."

"I'll let her know, you know you could join us at the table?"

"No."

Marjorie's eyes lingered for a moment before she turned leaving him alone. Night had fallen. He thought briefly about turning on the TV, but decided maybe later. He went to the sliding glass door opened the latch and stepped out into the darkness. He stayed close to the house under the porch and sat in a chair, in the darkness, starring into the night sky.

* * *

Tina picked at her food taking small bites.

"Tina, he said he'd teach you how to understand their language."

Tina looked up sharply her fork dangling from her fingers, "he did, why would he do that?

"Probably because he doesn't feel like writing," Marjorie smiled.

"Wait, he can write?" Mark said awestruck.

"Not now Mark."

"But."

"Not now," Marjorie admonished, giving him a quick look.

"Okay, later then."

"Fine later.

A snicker brought all eyes to Tina who had a soft smile, "Cute," she took a bite of food and sat back in her chair.

"Isn't John hungry?" Mark said trough after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"He said maybe later."

"Well he could have come and sat with us, I'd like to talk to him."

"Yes I know Mark, don't push it."

"But Marjorie come on, we've finally got limited access to the district but it's not much. All these years of fighting with the MNU and dealing with the problems of district nine, but now we have a prawn staying in the house, you can't tell me your not excited?"

A scrape of a chair alerted Marjorie to Tina's departure, as she starred at Mark. She loved him but sometimes he could be a hard-headed idiot, "Mark listen to me very closely. First don't call him a prawn, call him John for Christ sake, secondly I know your excited but give it a rest you'll have plenty of time to talk to him if that's what he wants, get it," she said firmly.

At first she thought that Mark was going to argue but then he relaxed. "Fine, I can wait."

The rest of the dinner went quietly as they spoke of family or mutual friends. It was nice to be sitting at the table with him as it had been too long. Marjorie had often thought that if things were different maybe they would have married. They had met young and were idealistic supporters of alien rights. Now all these years later here they were enjoying dinner like they hadn't missed a minute. It was refreshing and Marjorie intended to make the most of her time with him. Of course Wikus came first, but the nights should be hers, and she was going to enjoy them.

* * *

Tina yawned as she sat on the couch half watching and listening to the news. Wikus was outside, and she didn't want to bother him. Two days ago she had been worried about how to keep him healthy, and now here she was on the run and feeling more than a little bit uncertain about what to do next and what to do about him. She glanced at her watch, 10:30. Marjorie and Mark had already gone to bed. She should do the same but didn't want to leave Wikus, what if he needed something. As soon as the thought came to mind she dashed it. He wasn't a child, he was a man, errr well had been a man. And the last two days had proven that he could take care of himself. Of course their timely arrival after the tranquilizer shots had been helpful, but Tina had no doubt that he would have worked things out for himself if he hadn't been shot.

She signed and yawned again thinking about their escape. It had been a harrowing chase as she climbed into the backseat after Wikus. Marjorie drove off spinning the tires and throwing clouds of dust into the air. The car had fishtailed wildly tossing Tina around with nothing but Wikus's hard exoskeleton beneath her. The tracker was the first priority. Wikus took up the entire seat, and she did her best to straddle him and try to get her fingers on the tracker. Marjorie screamed at her to hurry. In the end she dug through her bag finding her swiss army knife and had bashed the thing until it cracked, her concern for Wikus less than her concern to get the damn thing off. Finally it came free as one of the Land Rovers smashed into them causing Tina to fall on top of Wikus. His exoskeleton dug into her uncomfortably. Marjorie cursed loudly her hands gripping the wheel as if it was a lifeline. She turned the wheel abruptly, sending Tina flying again with a hiss of pain. The road was rough and Tina took whatever small turns she could.

Gun shots were fired and Marjorie cursed again loudly. Night came over them Tina could see the plants rushing by on both sides of the car, as bright headlights shown into the rear window. Tina was thrown again as she braced herself against Wikus's body. Looking behind she saw that there was now only one pair of headlights. The chase continued. The sedan was beaten and battered by the terrain, and in the end they had lost the other Land Rover in a field. Marjorie drove on continuing to make turns through farm fields. Marjorie swerved again and they ended up in an embankment. The car sputtered and died, and soon after that the battery gave out leaving them in darkness.

Then Wikus had woken and done the most surprising thing in her eyes: lead them to a place to sleep for the night. Her experience with him had been one of caretaking, not being taken care of. It was a strange change but at the time she had accepted it readily. Yawning again she flipped the channel to some strange program that she could barely follow. Her eyelids were heavy as she brought her knees up tight.

At some point she must have fallen asleep as when she woke next it was sometime in the night. The TV had been turned off and a blanket that had been on the end of the couch was tucked around her. The small light over the kitchen sink illuminated a bit of the darkness, enough to show her Wikus curled up on the living room floor near the sliding glass door. The blinds had been drawn further casting the room into darkness. She resisted the urge to go to wake him and ask him to sleep on the couch she was occupying or the bed in the spare room. Whatever his reasons were for where he slept she would do better to leave him be for the moment. She pulled the blanket tighter, closing her eyes allowing sleep to come again.


	7. The Truth Will Set You Free

Sorry for the delay all. Life has been interesting. Thanks for the reviews, and happy reading!

* * *

Wikus repeated the short sentence again, and watched the blond-haired woman sitting in front of him. A strange somewhat-uneasy alliance had settled over the house; leaving Wikus with the task of teaching the Poleepkwa language to Tina; and Marjorie with the task of keeping Mark's increasing questions at bay. Wikus was still in no mood to be sociable, and had made Marjorie aware of that. Let the man study him all he wanted. When he felt like talking he would. At least Mark was gone Monday through Friday, and sometimes a bit on the weekends, which left Wikus alone with the women and with his own thoughts.

"The cat chased the dog through the…" Tina paused, "can you say that again?"

Looking the clock on the stove Wikus slumped. They had only been at it for a half-hour. She was improving, but he found the process of teaching her a language, that was not his first and not his choice, strange and unnerving at times. Thomas had been a firm and demanding teacher when Wikus learned to speak the language, but at the time he had been surrounded by the people and Thomas's strength. But now faced with Tina's many questions he found, to his dismay, that even in his current state he could get headaches.

"Wikus?"

He slumped lower, and said the sentence again.

"The cat chased the dog through the… no that's not right, through the, can you say it and write it please?"

The thought of leaving the room came and went. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon. What else did he have to do? He wrote the word garden and said it again.

"Garden, okay I have it now."

They continued onward. Wikus remembered when he learned the language as Tina was now. He was an employee at MNU learning a valuable skill, or so he thought at the time. He would sit with the other employees and listen to lectures, audio clips and videos taken of prawns speaking. On occasion they would have live demonstrations as prawns were brought in. Meek and mild doing as they were bid. Now he wondered if those prawns were part of the weapons program. Based on what he had experienced they were most likely dead. And now here he was taking their place providing a live demonstration. His mood soured, but he continued.

They would spend an hour and a half, and most likely more, as Tina always had questions after they finished and throughout the day. They had been in the house for over two weeks now. He checked the news daily, but found that he could only watch so much. TV programs also bothered him, as there were too many reminders of what he had lost. So he was left to find solace in his own company when Tina would finally relent and leave him alone.

He knew she was confused and wanted to help, as that's what she did in life: help, but there was only so much help he could take. So he repeated sentences, and helped her to understand. Knowing she would want to talk more when all he wanted was quiet to consider his current situation. He slept less and less after the first initial days. He found he woke continuously with strange dreams filled with alien thoughts of Poleepkwa calling for him, of Christopher or what it would be like to bring down an animal with his powerful body beneath an alien sun on the alien world that Thomas had described. The dreams left him wide awake and rattled. He would sit and wait for the night to pass him by, which in turn left him quieter and more irritable.

Tina had of course noticed, and asked if she could give him something to sleep, but Wikus wanted none of it. He needed to think, and to think he needed a clear head. Plus there was the problem of his cycle which would be on him in a little over two and a half months, give or take. And unless he was in the district he would need to take sedatives to deal with his traitorous body. So until that time he wanted nothing that would fog his thoughts or his ability to escape if needed.

The faint sound of the garage door opening and closing followed by the door from the garage caught Wikus attention. He looked at the clock again. It was too early for Mark to be home. Marjorie was in the back bedroom, doing whatever she did most days, he wasn't sure.

"Marjorie," came Mark's urgent call from the hallway.

Wikus bolted out of chair, startling Tina. She got to her feet and looked around wildly.

Wikus moved into the living room where he saw Mark looking anxious.

Marjorie rushed from one of the bedrooms, "what is it?"

"You won't believe it, we're being given full access to the district but there's one catch."

"What's that?" Marjorie said crossing her arms over her chest her gaze narrowing.

"The UN needs to ask John some questions, the guy you told me about talked to me. Mabaso, you didn't tell me he worked for the UN, he didn't seem so bad."

"Mark, I love you but you're a complete idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Did you tell him that John was here, or me or Tina?"

"Well no," "but I don't see what the problem is. He said an investigation into MNU has started and that John is integral part to that investigation, don't you see Marjorie that's what we've been striving for, down with the MNU, remember."

Anger was building inside and Wikus tried to calm it. His words came out cold, "you were probably followed."

Marjorie tore to the front window and drew back a drape carefully letting it fall just as fast and pressing her back to the wall before hurrying to their sides.

"Shit! Mark, damnit, we need to go."

Mark's eyes were wide, "what's wrong with you, I don't get it, you bring him," he pointed at Wikus, "here, don't tell me anything, even though you say you will, then we get handed what we've always wanted and you aren't happy, what's wrong with you?"

"It's not up to me, it's up to John, and it's most certainly not up to you."

Wikus was soon faced by Mark looking at him earnestly, "John, right, they're your people, you can help them."

A deep low-warbling laugh issued forth as Wikus studied the man. He shook his head his laughter quieting, "my people, look I don't know who my people are."

Mark looked confused, "what? Don't you want to help them?"

"I have, in more ways than you'll ever know."

"Marjorie?"

"Don't Mark, we need to leave before Mabaso sends more than one car with two guys."

Tina who had been quiet hurried down the hall away from them.

"We need a car."

"You can't be serious, Marjorie, at least tell me what the problem is."

"I—"

Marjorie was interrupted by the light knock on the front door. All eyes met as Marjorie hissed and Wikus felt her hands on him as she gave him a shove down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Mark, I swear one day I'll tell you everything, today's not it, please…"

Her voice trailed off as Wikus moved down the hall out of the view of the front door. Marjorie stood at his side, as Mark looked at them, his face full of confusion, and went to the door. The door opened. Hushed voices floated towards them, but the words were indiscernible. Then a voice elevated, Mark's, loud enough for them to hear.

"Mr. Mabaso I'm surprised to see you at my home."

Tina arrived from the bedrooms into the hall carrying two bags. She went to speak but Marjorie held up a hand. Wikus looked at both women and considered his options. It was the middle of the day there would be no running. Not unless he wanted to alert the authorities when the neighbors reported seeing a loose prawn running down the street.

The conversation lulled again, and Wikus strained to hear. Then to all of their surprise the door shut and Mark reappeared.

"I think he knows you're here," he said quietly his eyes darting then settling on Wikus, "he says he won't hurt you, and wants me to relay a message to Marjorie and Tina."

Wikus would have snorted if he had the faculties to manage such a thing anymore.

"Well what is it."

"That both of your jobs are still there, he understands mistakes and impressed on me that mistakes could be forgiven."

Tina and Marjorie shared a long look then Marjorie shook her head.

"No Mark."

"I don't understand any of this. What did you do Marjorie? When you came you said that you rescued him, but you didn't say that Mabaso was with the UN, they're trying to help."

Marjorie's sigh filled the room, and Wikus could do little more then watch and wait.

"Yes they're helping, but not who you'd expect," she paused a moment, "us, the humans that's who they're helping, they think that by outing MNU and helping the aliens that when the Mothership returns they'll be able to ask for peace in case the aliens arrive ready to obliterate us."

Marks eyes widened then narrowed sharply, "I don't know, why go through all the trouble and money that they're investing."

Tina took that moment to speak up, "look Mark I was as surprised at you. They want John to keep him until the MNU story breaks and maybe longer, we're a part of this because Marjorie and I thought that we could help and we enlisted John's help, but that didn't work out well."

It was time, and Wikus knew it. Time to speak. He didn't want to. He had been avoiding it. The thought of telling anyone else bothered him immensely, but by getting in the car with the women and allowing himself to be brought here to Mark's home he did in effect owe the man something. And words were, well they were just words, he tried to make himself believe that as he spoke.

"It didn't work out because I couldn't handle the confinement, you see Tina and Marjorie asked the wrong alien to help," all eyes turned to him causing him to feel a keen discomfort.

"Wait—" Marjorie tried to speak, but Wikus held up his hand.

"They got the wrong alien because I'm not supposed to look like this," he paused and found a tightness developing in his chest, as he tried to push his mouth to make the words. Mark's eyes were piercing his. The need to flee became strong, but he held his ground. He owed them something. That's what he told himself as he continued.

"life is strange sometimes, you wake up one morning thinking you're doing the right thing then half way through the day you've done horrible things and managed to find a piece of alien hardware that contaminates you and turns you into this."

His voice was quiet, as he finished, and his arm swept down his hard shelled body. The silence was heavy until Mark spoke tentatively.

"So the news feeds, the pictures, the man with the alien arm…"

"Yes."

Mark's eyes widened until his pupils looked huge in the dim light of the hall, "you mean to tell me that you were human and…" he blinked then backed away a step, "and somehow you end up with Marjorie and she helps you get away from the UN, who's trying to help the prawns, which you are now, and damnit I have a headache," he rounded on Marjorie, "and you brought him into my house and didn't tell me anything even when I asked." His voice was elevating.

Wikus put a hand on the man's shoulder only to have him turn quickly. Their heights were almost equal as Mark stepped up close pointing a finger aggressively at Wikus's chest, "and you, you live in my house evade my questions and you were one of them, MNU," he said the word with disgust, "don't think I haven't heard your name VanDeMer or something like that that, I've heard the conspiracy theories, all these years trying to do something, and you were one of the ones standing in way," anger seeped from Mark forcing Wikus to back a step.

"You can call me Wikus, and yes fitting isn't it," Wikus cool tone surprised even him. He felt clarity of thought settle about him, and an acceptance of his situation as never before. In the district it had been forced with the people around him, but here it was only him.

Mark appeared shocked, and backed up a step his mouth worked but nothing came out.

"I know what a surprise it must be, trust me this last year has been nothing but surprises," Wikus said his voice soft.

"Yes it is a surprise, and I should hate you or something, damn MNU, but I guess you see the other side now," Mark turned to look at Marjorie who gave him a faint smile, "I'm not done with you," he turned to Tina, "and you I don't even know what to say," he looked at all three squarely than began to walk down the hall, "I need to think about this, then more talking."

It was an hour later before Mark emerged. Wikus knew he entered the living room, but kept his position at the window looking out. His finger hooked around the drape drawing the fabric back slightly to see the sun and grass outside. The women sat in silence behind him on the couch.

"Okay questions, I've got em, and I'd appreciate it they get answered."

Wikus looked over his shoulder and dropped the drape. The slip of sunlight doused, and the outside world was left behind.

"First off what exactly was the problem at the UN, Mabaso didn't strike me as a bad fellow."

Wikus looked at the women, there was some embarrassment involved for him that wasn't there in the district. Tina seemed to understand his hesitation and spoke up.

"Mark I know you speak the language, but how much do you know about alien," Tina looked at Wikus sheepishly, "Sorry Wikus," then addressed mark again, "I hate to use the word alien, but I guess that's what I have, its either that or Prawn and that's no good, but anyways, what do you know about alien physiology and behavior?"

"I don't know some stuff I guess, why don't you just enlighten me."

"Okay, the aliens share a hive mind of sorts, I'm sure Wikus could expand upon that, but there is a connection between them and when we got Wikus to the UN house he was having troubles that were also exasperated by his cycle."

"Cycle?"

Again Wikus felt Tina's eyes upon him, and he gave a slight nod.

"They experience breeding cycles approximately every three months and Wikus was experiencing his, but it appeared that without the other aliens near him he couldn't cope with the stimulus from his body."

Mark sat down on the couch next to Marjorie then spoke, "what are you saying like a heat cycle that we may see in animals?

"Yes in a way, but I found no documentation of aliens showing signs like Wikus was. Perhaps the difference is due to the fact that he is new to his body, whereas a typical alien would have grown up and would have more control."

Wikus gave a short nod, as that was what he had surmised, which made him wonder what else Tina had read about, perhaps there were other things he didn't know and should about his new body.

"So what happened?"

"I tried to get him sent back to the district, but Mabaso had his subject and wanted to push the questioning forward." Tina grew quiet and looked down, "I then attempted to handle the problem, but my only option was sedatives, and I swear that one night I thought we'd lost Wikus."

Wikus looked at Tina closely. She sat back against the couch not meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mark said.

"It was the sedatives and lack of documentation," she paused picking up a piece of paper and folding it in her hands, "I have it worked out better now, the sedatives, but I dosed him too heavily for Mabaso's questions, and when Wikus started having troubles his body systems were unstable," she set the now crumpled paper back on the table, "it was touch and go for a bit, but I managed to find some solutions that got Wikus through the worst of it. Then Mabaso was so intent on the questioning that he didn't care and moved forward. I tried to change things for Wikus but Mabaso threatened to replace me if I didn't handle the situation. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I did my best."

Wikus wasn't aware that his condition had been that grave. From his limited memory he was barely lucid, granted he knew he was sick, just not that sick. A new found respect for Tina was seeping into Wikus's mind. She had tried to protect him, and that was something.

Marjorie spoke up placing a reassuring hand over Tina's, "you did great; I know it was hard."

Tina managed a faint smile and a nod.

Marjorie continued, "see Mark everything isn't black and white, after Wikus escaped we couldn't leave him for the UN to recapture."

"Wait, escaped? I thought you got him out or something like that?"

"No Wikus did that all by himself, we just managed to be there at the right time."

Wikus had never asked them exactly how they managed save him. Thinking back upon the damaged car it must have been a harrowing escape.

"Okay, okay, damnit Marjorie," Mark sighed, "shit, here I thought we finally had it, full access, so he doesn't go back, but what now?"

"I don't know, we had thought about getting Wikus to the district, but Mabaso will look for him there. If it were the old district he could hide, but this new district is easily monitored and Wikus is distinctive, his height, his color."

Wikus blinked, he hadn't so much thought of his color, he knew his height was off as other Poleepkwa easily stood over a head taller than him. He looked down at his exoskeleton taking in the green and amber tried to think of the other colors he had seen: Reds, yellow, browns (lots of brown), some deep green, some chased with blue. It was strange to consider such things like the color of his now hard alien body.

"I thought we could take Wikus back to the district, if that's still what he wants, after the MNU story breaks," Marjorie continued, "Mabaso is just covering his ass, he has more than enough information, plus all the other contacts and informants that have been waiting for this opportunity."

"So you need to find a place until then, somewhere other than here," Mark stood going to the window by the door and opened it slightly, "yep still there, some friends Marjorie."

Mark came back to the living room, and stood still closing his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood quietly a few moments then spun abruptly with a flurry that was startling.

"You know what, we're looking at this wrong!"

"How's that?" Tina said.

"Mabaso wants to make sure he covers his ass, why don't we give him that, and send him packing."

Three pairs of eyes were upon Mark as he began to pace, "Just hear me out, I call Mabaso and tell him that I know where Wikus is, err John, you know, but he won't be taking him into custody, he can ask questions if Wikus allows it, but other than that he needs to leave off, and why should he do that you ask?" Mark had a wild gleam in his eyes as he spoke on, "well because with all the contacts both I and the aid group have amassed we could break a story that would put an end to his MNU investigation and alert the public to exactly what the UN is doing and that the conspiracy theorists fears of a alien retaliation could be true."

Mark smiled triumphantly, and Wikus had to agree that the threat could work. Mabaso wasn't a fool and he needed secrecy, and Wikus could answer more questions if the time and place were of his choosing.

"I don't know," Marjorie said.

"No, Mark's right, it will work," Wikus said with confidence.

"But," Marjorie said.

"See Wikus knows, it will work, I know Mabaso's type, you've worked with him come on Marjorie we can set this up right."

All eyes fell on Marjorie as she shifted a bit, "okay, I'm just worried you've missed something."

"No way Marj, it will be perfect you'll see, we'll work out all of the details."

The next few hours were a whirlwind of planning with phone calls being made and finally everything was set into place. Mark drafted documents and upon close inspection Wikus agreed with the exception of a couple revisions. They would take care of the details in the morning, and it was decided that all would go instead of leaving Wikus at the house. In case Mabaso or his men got over zealous.

The morning came quickly and soon they were off with Wikus huddled under blankets in the back of the SUV. By mid-morning they were done. And as they sat idling in a store parking lot, Mark made the call.

Mabaso for his part was not happy but reluctantly agreed, also agreed to remove his men. Mark would be the point of contact for any meetings. Mabaso made it clear that he would only be pushed so far, but acquiesced. He also wanted to meet with Wikus to confirm testimonies. In two days time at the house, Mabaso and a witness would arrive. Wikus was nervous but found his calm returning quickly. In truth he was only trapped by four walls. Not by men or anything else for that matter. It felt strange that he had acquired a certain sense of freedom beyond the district.

Two days later at two in the afternoon Mabaso arrived. Mark was home and met the man at the door. Wikus and the women were waiting in the living room.

The gruff look on Mabaso's face was echoed in his voice, but he carried a forced smile,"John how good to see you."

"Ask your questions," Wikus said as Marjorie translated.

With that they began. Mabaso needed clarification on Wikus's story based upon accountings from MNU informants. The witness a man who Wikus recognized from the earlier questioning looked surprised when Wikus spoke with clarity in regards to MNU inner workings. He had already decided to drop the façade of being just an alien. He didn't have to acknowledge his true name if it were asked of him, but if telling Mabaso more than he needed would help him to leave Wikus be, then so be it.

When Mabaso left that day he had a genuine smile on his face, and told Mark with a shake of hands that his group would get full-access. Mark was pleased but still looked pale after hearing the testimony. Later in the day Mark asked further questions about what Wikus had seen in the bowels of MNU. Some of it was difficult to relay, such as being forced to kill the Poleepkwa, but Mark asked him earnestly.

After that day they all fell easily into a quiet and strangely comfortable routine. Wikus would tutor Tina, and he even found some pleasure playing board games, such as chess. He was quite surprised when Tina trounced him after a grueling first game of chess. She laughed and told him afterwards that her father played the game with her from an early age. They played chess often, and Wikus felt elated when he managed to beat her once. Tina told him it was luck, and If he could have smiled he would have.

Days progressed and Wikus found that more and more of his time was spent in Tina's company. Somehow after his revelation to Mark about his identity and the question and answer session with Mabaso something about his current predicament was growing easier. They talked some about their pasts. Tina told him about America and Texas, and the horse she left behind when she came to Africa. He asked if she had left a boyfriend behind as well. She laughed and said that working in the ER stifled her love life.

When she asked about him, Wikus told her a bit about his parents until it became too uncomfortable. He also shared the dreams he had been having about the alien world. Tina could only guess at the meaning saying that maybe he was more in tune to what he was now than he thought. That left him thinking, and he was surprised to find that the prospect of seeing that alien place was oddly welcoming.

It was disconcerting to admit that she was most likely right. When Tina asked him about his time in the district he found he could talk about that easily enough. He spoke of Thomas and how Thomas helped him after the change. Ever the doctor, Tina couldn't help herself and asked about that as well. Wikus told her a bit and further explained how life was different for him now, so very different. He also explained the pull of the people with a clarity that surprised him. How comforting they were like a warm sea that engulfed you, but there was still something missing. He explained how somehow he knew when that missing part returned that the warmth would be overwhelming. Her eyes grew wistful and quiet settled over them after Wikus finished speaking.

On the night of the new moon Wikus left the house for the first time since the day they took care of the arrangements regarding Mabaso. Tina took Mark's car. They went to a nearby park that was heavily wooded. It was invigorating and intoxicating and Wikus immediately found the need to stretch his legs. They were careful, and saw no people, as Mark had predicted. They jogged along the wooded path through the darkness Wikus holding Tina's hand less she trip, as he could see and perceive the shadows with a clarity that far surpassed human perception.

When they finished their run Tina panted and complained that she had been sitting around too much, but Wikus only felt more invigorated and wished they could stay the night. After that night going to the park became a daily occurrence that only ended when the moon was nearing fullness.

Wikus still kept to sleeping on the floor despite his housemates continued insistence that he sleep in a bed or on the couch. They couldn't seem to understand that a soft bed or couch wasn't right. Finally he had to tell them to leave the subject be, which they did with reluctance.

It was a comfortable time for Wikus and despite the walls that enclosed him he felt free. Once Mark got access to the district he often came home with stories about what he had seen. Conditions were steadily improving and to his surprise some of the tents were being replaced with more permanent structures. What was also surprising was the lack of MNU guards and enforcement. They still had a presence but it grew smaller by the day. Wikus had sat with the other three and they had discussed the coming MNU report. Could it be starting. Mabaso hadn't asked for any more interviews after the first one, so perhaps it would be soon.

Early in the morning a month and a half after his initial arrival Mark rushed through the house shouting: "Hurry, come watch!"

Wikus roused from where he was sitting on the living room floor. Tina got up, from the place she sat on the couch reading the paper and drinking her coffee, and followed him.

Everyone gathered in front of the TV to watch the sight that they knew would come. MNU was being shut down. The allegations were long and it was reported that the company would be restructured. The shareholders and board had reluctantly agreed to do so under threat of criminal negligence. There were arrests and grizzly sights found in the bottom floors of MNU that made the reporters flinch and squirm. Protestors were already lined up outside of MNU shouting and carrying signs advocating for alien rights and down with MNU.

They watched the events in silence until Mark declared that he had to go. Marjorie went with him leaving Wikus and Tina alone. Their eyes upon the TV wondering what would come next.


	8. Acceptance is Key

I'm not sure when the next update will come. We're nearing the end. Happy reading all and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"What do you want to do now Wikus?"

Marjorie's question didn't so much surprise him, as he knew it would be coming, but he was still unprepared with an answer.

Tina set down her coffee cup, "I'm sure we can work out something, so that he doesn't have to go back to the district, especially now that I'm working with Right's Now. I have some savings. I could find a quiet place for Wikus and me," Tina said with certainty.

"What are we discussing," Mark said with a yawn, as he walked into the kitchen on a Sunday morning three weeks after the news broke about MNU.

"I was asking Wikus what he wants to do now."

Wikus felt all eyes upon him. He shifted in the wooden chair he sat upon causing a clatter of his exoskeleton. His chest tightened. He knew he needed to make a decision. Worst of all he knew his cycle was but weeks away. Frustrated he stood walking out of the room leaving three questioning gazes following him.

He went to the window pulling back the drape slightly, hoping that a view of the outside world would help him settle his thoughts. Her footsteps were light as she approached then stopped behind him.

"Wikus talk to me please," Tina said her voice soft.

"There's not much to say, I need to make a choice."

"Why? Just stay with me."

Wikus turned looking into Tina's blue eyes, "Tina don't you see the problem, I don't fit in here."

"I'd disagree with that."

Wikus shook his head, "look at me, I could be stuck like this, this maybe all that I am now, what if Christopher never comes back."

"What do you mean, I thought you said he was coming back to rescue them."

"Yes, and," Wikus turned back to the window.

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever it is tell me please."

"Fine, Christopher said he could cure me."

He heard her exhale and turned again letting the drape fall.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it wasn't important, look he said three years, that's a longtime to be like this," he reached out lifting her hand holding it up against his own two-fingered scarred hand, "I've done allot of thinking since I came here and I need to accept this," he closed his fingers around her hand."

"If there's a possible cure you can't give up hope, stay with me, then when he comes back you'll be fine, you'll be safe."

Wikus shook his head again dropping her hand, "what happens when you want to go home to America, what happens when you meet a man and want to bring him home, what happens when you want a life?"

Tina blinked, her expression falling, "I... we'll work it out, I don't need to go home, I can call my family."

"You're evading the problem, what happens when you meet some other doctor; you bring him home and Oh never mind the alien in the front room."

"Wikus but—"

"I appreciate your offer but this is what I am, and whether it's permanent or not doesn't so much matter at the moment, there's precious little about me that's human anymore, I'm having the dreams and while I can think clearer this body is alien, it's not of this earth."

Silence descended Tina shifted her weight and took a deep breath, "there's more about you that's human than you want to accept, what about your time with me, jogging through the park, the talks we have, I don't want to see you lose that, if you go back what if…" she looked away for a moment then Wikus felt the strength of her gaze when her eyes met his, "what if you lose it all again, become one of them even when you're not inside."

"But I am one of them."

"No you're not," Tina's voice elevated as she clenched her fingers tight into a fist then unclenched them.

"I am, and within three weeks I'll be proving it to you when my cycle comes."

"But I've thought about that, maybe it will be better now that's you've been away from them, maybe we can do something to help you."

"Do something? Like what?" he laughed slightly, "do you know how bad it was during the first one, you can't possibly understand."

"Well help me then."

Anger flared as his voice elevated to rough clicks, "help you, fine, you want to hear it, it was uncontrollable and without Thomas there I would have found myself raped, and probably been happy about it" he felt a sense of satisfaction when her eyes widened, all of his calm gone he continued uncaring, "and you know what, sex with Thomas was the only way I got through it."

She swallowed slowly, her face pale.

"What did you think that somehow I stayed sex free, you saw me, you're a doctor, you know how the parts inside me work better than I do by now," his voice dropped lower growling with irritation, "I'm not a man anymore that was made clear to me, so how exactly are you going to help me," Wikus turned again trying to control his anger. It wasn't Tina he was angry at, and he felt a sense of guilt that she bore the brunt of his frustrations. He was angry at himself for the mess that he got into that he now had to accept. He knew that acceptance was key. He couldn't fight it, anymore than he could fight the need to eat raw meat.

After a few moments her hand alighted on his shoulder, "Wikus I'm sorry, I didn't think, sometimes I want the world to be a prettier place than it is."

His shoulders slumped and he turned taking her hand again, "so do I, but there's nothing to be done but go back."

She chewed her bottom lip then spoke, "won't your please stay and see what your cycle brings, for me please."

He saw her waiting eyes, her tense expectant expression. Tina had brought so much change into his life with her desire to make things right that he found himself hoping that maybe she was right. But in truth staying wouldn't change the outcome, even if it delayed his return to the district for a time.

"I'll still go back Tina."

"Okay, whatever you want."

He saw the hope welling in her eyes, and who was he to dash it.

Marjorie and Mark were privy to the harsh words Wikus had exchanged with Tina, but neither brought it up directly. An understanding settled over the house, as they waited out the three weeks. Mark, Marjorie and Tina were working with Right's Now which left Wikus to himself more often than not. It gave him more time to think, but the confines of the house were becoming stifling the closer he got to his cycle. Arrangements were made with promises by all three of his housemates that if things didn't go right he wanted to be taken to the district, which Mark assured would be fine, as the district was changing quickly now that MNU was gone. Between the UN and all the aid groups getting him in would be no problem.

In the early darkness of dawn on a Saturday morning, almost three weeks after the argument, it came. Wikus woke abruptly feeling that all too familiar ache inside building within him. He tried to pay attention to the feel and sensations within his body, but his thoughts were foggy. With his back to the wall, and his knees drawn up tight he quivered in the darkness.

When dawn came and the house woke around he was worse off. Whatever clarity he had been attaining was gone. His antennae darted back and forth. His vestigial hands clenched and unclenched. That's when he felt hands upon him, and a light shining into his eyes. Her scent washed over him, as her unintelligible words echoed in his ears. He reached out to her to draw her in. It was no matter that her body was soft and pliable. Her scent was overwhelming. More words surrounded him as he shook with need.

He reached out again but found her scent moving elsewhere. He tried to stand but bodies were against him. The strength in his body overcame as he pushed to his feet. Antennae quivering and searching for what he needed. His foggy eyes beheld her golden hair as she returned in a rush. Words coursed around him. He trembled again and grabbed for her. His long arms engulfed her, as his vestigial hands held her tightly to him. Voices shouted. He felt a strange stirring and shifting within his pelvis. He was ready. He ached with desire. A slight prick entered his neck between his plates, as he began to move toward the wall gripping her tightly.

He began to falter, to grow foggy, the scent was slipping away as his eyes grew heavy. His arms loosened their grip on his precious cargo. He felt himself slipping both down and away.

The voices became clearer as he drifted.

"Wikus, can you hear me?" came a deep voice..

Then he heard two feminine voices in a loud discussion.

"He has to go back, you heard him before."

"There has to be another answer."

"Christ Tina, he was going to rape you, we're taking him back, accept it."

"But, I—"

"No," the voice raged, "Rape Tina, I know you're caught up with him, but you can't save him, get it through that blond head of yours!"

All voices stopped as Wikus tried to see the faces around him through hazy eyes.

"I…"

"He warned you, let's go Mark, Tina are you coming or not."

Wikus thought he heard crying, thought he saw tears before he drifted off to sleep.

He drifted in and out of consciousness wrapped up in blankets blinking from time to time at a close ceiling. His eyes would flutter shut, as he heard hushed talking. Rough bumping woke him again he heard voices.

"We have to find Thomas, Tina listen to me, it was the second to last row of tents right?"

"Yes I think so."

"I'm glad they haven't gotten around to replacing the tents on this side, I hope he's still there."

The motion stopped, as he drifted and heard doors close. Sleep came again. When next he woke strong arms were lifting and helping him as voices, some not human, surrounded him.

"You'll take care of him?" came the concerned voice.

"Of course, and thank you for returning him."

He heard a sob and blinked his head lolling.

"Visit him whenever you'd like."

"Marjorie, I—"

"No Tina, it's time to go, we'll come check on him on Monday."

Wikus blinked again trying to find his feet but failing, as his exoskeleton clattered against those holding him. His feet dangled and dragged the ground. He managed to look through bleary eyes and saw a Poleepkwa to his left and his right supporting him. Another stood tall facing two women and a man near a SUV.

His head lolled down again, as his thoughts grew distant. He heard an echoing car door shut. An engine start and tires on dirt drift away before he fell into slumber again.

When next he woke he felt the tremor of need inside and an overwhelming warmth that made him gasp. He knew where he was, the district. Something must have happened. Tina must have been wrong. That meant he was right about his body, and his choice was upon him. A tremor rushed through his body causing his breath to come quickly.

"Wikus?"

He knew that voice, Thomas. Wikus could feel his presence. But there was something peculiar, despite the need coursing through him Wikus felt different than before, stronger somehow. He blinked sitting up feeling the warmth of the people around him, as they filled in all the gaps that were left barren within him.

"Thomas."

"Good, the doctor said it wouldn't be long, how do you feel?"

There was only one word to describe it, "different."

"Different, interesting, I'm sure you'll tell me more. There have been many changes; due to you I'm certain."

Wikus closed his eyes feeling the world around him. Feeling the need inside which was fierce but not uncontrollable, there was a strange hazy bliss associated with it, and if he were still human would have left him smiling. And the people, the warmth, Wikus drank it all in. And while he still felt himself as he never had in the district, he was complete, or nearly so.

He opened his eyes to find that Thomas had moved close and was peering at him curiously. His antennae were fluttering softly through the air. When Thomas reached out to him he returned the gesture. There was no fear, no questions, no uncertainty, no feeling of loss of humanity or manhood. No far reaching thoughts of right and wrong just acceptance. No words were spoken as Thomas moved close. When they coupled and Thomas entered him it was as if the pieces of a puzzle all fell into place.

Afterwards Wikus found his thoughts clear and untroubled. And he found Thomas studying him with curiosity. When he ventured forth from the tent it was late in the afternoon. He closed his eyes taking in the changes. The feeling of the people around him was different, changed and for the better. Hope had replaced suffering and uncertainty. Children played between the tents as adults rested, spoke or moved about with purpose. He began to walk, feeling his cycle quenched as it had not been before. He had always felt exhausted, sated but exhausted, like he had felt with his wife after amorous sex, but now he felt invigorated.

He went first to the showers and passed other Poleepkwa along the way. When he entered the building he saw it clean and as functional as it had been the day he had arrived at the district. As the water pelted his body he thought of Tina, and wondered yet again what happened. He'd have his opportunity to ask, he was sure of that. A friendship had developed, one he wasn't eager to leave behind.

Done showering he walked taking in new sights. He saw more livestock in permanent corrals with shade from the sun. Next to the food building he found a large tent and two mobile trailers. It was the Right's Now operation. He walked slowly taking in the men and women speaking with Poleepkwa. He caught snippets of conversations asking about what they can do now, and if any aid was needed. He was even stopped by an eager short-middle aged woman with short sandy-brown hair carrying a clipboard.

"Hi can I help you? wow your color is beautiful."

"Thank you but no," he resisted the urge to laugh at her intensity.

"Okay then, but if there's ever anything we can do, we have doctors, oh and would you mind adding your name to the census list please, if you haven't already, were trying to get an accurate number so we can better serve your needs."

Wikus nodded and he was led through clear plastic doors into a air conditioned tent. Inside he found more people and more Poleepkwa. Chairs and mats were situated in the center and long tables with chairs lined the walls. She went to one and set her clipboard down.

"I'm sorry for this but can I see your head please, MNU is gone, but we're trying to match records if we can."

Wikus shrugged knowing the stamp on his head was a fabrication, and the name attached to it a lie.

She chatted idly while she wrote the information down then went to a laptop.

"We'd like to remove everything that the MNU did, especially those marks, I hope you like the changes here, we're really trying, just think after all these years things will be better.

Yes after all these years he thought rolling his eyes.

She looked up from the laptop and spoke again, "I'm sorry huney you're not in the database, now don't be a alarmed that's not a bad thing. Let me get your information please."

She picked up a new clipboard, a pen and prepared to write, "name please."

He blinked, did he stay John, was it even important anymore, he didn't think so.

"Wikus."

"Very nice, such a nice change from all of the John's and such. I wish I could pronounce or write your real name. We're trying but for some of them it's a struggle. Do you want to give me your real name?"

Real name, he hadn't thought of that. Thomas had told him his what seemed like ages ago. He shook his head, Wikus was the only true name he had ever had. There would be no more pretending to be something other than what he was.

"How old are you?"

He blinked again, huh, hadn't considered that in sometime either, he thought a moment then answered, "thirty-seven."

"Any children?"

She smiled again holding her pen at the ready.

"No."

"Okay," she said with a hint of disappointment.

He hadn't thought of children, but would it be so bad? He remembered Oliver with his large knowing eyes and his sweet disposition.

"Last thing, I just need to take a look at you and write down all of your identifying features, don't be alarmed," she said quickly for her benefit almost as if she had rehearsed her speech, "we do the same thing for humans.

Wikus nodded.

She began to write, "Pale green, and amber exoskeleton, loss of thumb on right hand, scar tissue remains," she moved around him slowly, "can you bend a bit please you have something on the back of your head."

Wikus crouched knowing what she found, the hole from the tracker.

"I've never seen this, did something happen to you?"

She waited for a response when none were forthcoming she spoke again, "if you ever want to talk about it we're here for you, but anyways," Wikus could feel her prodding around the plate where the tracker had been attached, "this looks like a hole made with a drill, oh dear," she sighed and began writing again, "hole in exoskeleton plate at back of head," she came around to face him and Wikus found he had to look up at her from his crouch, "okay you can stand, can I get your height and weight please?"

He followed her to a scale and had his height and weight taken.

She wrote again, "you're about a foot shorter than the rest, okay got it, weight looks normal, a bit on the lighter side but you look healthy," she smiled again, "guess we're all done, if you need us let us know, for anything, really."

Her eyes were imploring him to speak, as she held her clipboard tight to her chest.

"I'm good."

Disappointed she spoke, "okay, but if you change your mind."

"Thanks," Wikus said as he left the tent.

He was now down on paper in some official way as Wikus the prawn, Wikus the alien, Wikus one of the people. The sunlight shone down brightly causing the amber color of his exoskeleton to gleam like shinning slips of golden water shifting in and out of pale green. A voice called out drawing him from his thoughts.

"Wikus!"

It was Alex he hurried up antennae waving, labrum fluttering excitedly, vestigial arms moving quickly, "Thomas said you were back, we were worried, are you healthy, did they hurt you?"

He could feel the warmth flowing from Alex and spoke, "No they didn't, I'm fine."

"Thomas said without you we'd still have the MNU."

"I don't know," Wikus said feeling embarrassed all he did was answer questions, no great deed there.

Alex laughed low, "come on Wikus, you've missed so much, I've got something to show you."

Wikus followed Alex as they walked farther through the sea of tents to the other side of the district. Mark had told him about the housing, but he had to admit he was surprised. They were small and more of a portable structure but vastly more comfortable than tents, or what they had in the other district.

The other thing that surprised him was the electrical lines and poles that were being erected as the structures went up.

"Come on this one is empty, the humans called it a dem.., something like that,"

Wikus followed Alex inside and found a common room, with low chairs, thick mats and shelves for storage. There was another room off of that where Wikus saw things that looked almost like hammocks.

"Can you believe it they asked us what we wanted, they're almost like what we have at home or on the Mothership."

Wikus walked to the hammock and felt the heavy canvas that was covered with what looked to be a rip-stop material. It appeared that it would withstand hard exoskeletons and spines.

Alex slipped onto one of them, "no more dirt Wikus, we may still have the district but its better."

Wikus nodded feeling and touching the hammock again.

"There's so much you don't know Wikus, about us, about who we are, about what we had," Alex said wistfully, "when the humans found us we were barely surviving, no wonder they thought us animals, but now can you feel it, the hope?"

Wikus nodded again. Uncertain if he could speak even if he wanted too. Excitement radiated from Alex causing Wikus's breath to come short.

Alex's eyes narrowed then closed a moment his antennae wavering, "your cycle is upon you, but you're different Wikus, I can tell, something changed, it's good, it suits you."

The hammock swayed as Alex touched his feet to the ground and stood. He drew near and ran a leathery hand down Wikus's arm.

"One day you'll find a mate Wikus, I wish it was me, but I took a mate while you were gone."

A slight quiver of need moved inside him, but Wikus found it pleasant and controllable.

"Come on you must be hungry."

When he left Alex's company his hunger was sated and his needs were returning, but this time he didn't fear walking amongst the Poleepkwa. He received looks but nothing demanding. When he returned to the tent Thomas was waiting. Later sated after coupling with Thomas Wikus spoke of what happened while he was away. Thomas listened and only stopped him to ask a few questions. He finished speaking of the dreams. Thomas grew excited by the revelation and leaned in to thump Wikus on the chest.

"You are truly Poleepkwa now; you have the thoughts the people within you, the yearning for home, your home, not this dusty world of uncertainty."

Thomas retreated from the tent leaving Wikus alone in the darkness his mind spinning and whirling with thoughts. His home, not this home, what did that mean to him? When he slept that night more dreams came, but he did not startle awake. When dawn came he saw the moving pictures of an alien landscape in his mind.

A day later early in the morning after his needs were sated and Thomas had left, Tina arrived. The SUV stopped in front of the tent. Wikus heard the doors shut as he stepped out into the sunlight. There was uneasiness; he could see it in the way they stood. Mark and Marjorie flanked Tina. They looked wary, causing Wikus to look around him for the source of trouble. Seeing nothing he walked close, but Mark held out his hand.

"Wait Wikus, how are you feeling?" his tone was off, distrustful.

Perplexed he answered, "good, what's wrong?" he saw three eyes meet each other, then his again. He felt a terrible worry grow inside. What had happened at the house to cause him to wake up in the district? He spoke again a tremor filling his voice, "what happened, what did I do?"

Tina took a tentative step then hurried forward, despite Mark's protest, and Wikus found that he had Tina's slender arms embracing him and her face buried against his hard chest. He carefully encircled his arms around her shoulders, trying not to hurt her delicate skin, and looked at the Mark and Marjorie with confusion.

"I knew you didn't mean it," Tina said relief flooding her voice.

"Mean what?"

Mark stepped up his voice cool, "you almost raped her."

Wikus eyes widened as he pulled away from Tina and held her out from him at arms-length. His hands rested on her slender shoulders, "what, how, I would never," he said horrified.

"You almost did."

"Mark that's enough," Tina said, "I trust him, it was the cycle, he was right, but look at him he's fine."

"Tina—"

"He sounds fine Mark, let's give them a moment," Marjorie took Mark's hand and pulled him towards the SUV.

"Tina I—"

"It's all right Wikus, you weren't thinking," Tina said reassuringly.

Wikus dropped his arms to his sides, as he searched his brain for any memories, but there was nothing just a blank. How could he? He had always had the utmost respect for women, how could he do such a thing?

"Wikus it's not your fault, everything's fine, let's put it behind us please, I should have brought the chess board," her voice trailed off with levity

He didn't know what to say, what to do. Put it behind, that's what she wanted. How did you put something behind that you didn't remember? He tried to erase the memory of their wary looks, but it was etched.

Wikus," she said sternly, "would you look at me please."

He did as she bid, his eyes trailing over her bright features seeing nothing amiss. She wore soft gray cotton pants, running shoes, and a white tee-shirt. Her arms were clean and un-bruised. Whatever happened she didn't appear hurt.

"Did they stop me?"

"Sort of, I got a sedative prepped, Marjorie administered it, I think you liked me Wikus," she said with a coy-playful smile, "come on I want to go running, how else am I going to stay in shape."

Wikus blinked taking in her words. It seemed to him that she should have been upset or horrified. At one time he would have called it naivety, but now yet again it was very apparent that she saw the glass as half-full, not half-empty. He watched her spend a few minutes stretching all the while keeping an eye on him.

"I might be a bit late for my shift," Tina said in mid-stretch as she bent her leg back, the toe of her shoe held in her hand, her other hand on the hood of the SUV.

"Wait Tina, I don't—"

"Don't worry Mark, I'll have Wikus see me there, come on let's see whose faster," she said with a smile dropped her stretch then set off backwards into a light jog.

Wikus looked at Mark and Marjorie for reassurance, but all her received was mutual shrugs before they got into the SUV and drove off slowly.

Shaking his head he followed Tina. With a fierce grin she turned and ran on. He caught up easily matching his stride to hers, as they had done in the park. She could never reach his power or speed, but he could slow to her needs.

Shocked looks came their way as they passed Poleepkwa. They ran on, the activity clearing his mind. Maybe Tina was right, and they could put it behind them. Whatever it was exactly that happened. She wanted to ignore it so he would try. By the time they reached the Right's Now tent Tina was flushed and Wikus felt great. Tina went to a bin out front and grabbed a water bottle.

"You're not thirsty are you?"

"No."

"Good, you shouldn't be," she smiled opening the bottle and bringing it to her lips. She then drew her hand across her brow wiping the sweat free, "I'm scheduled to be here five days a week, could be different days each week though. It turns out that I'm their resident expert, thanks to you of course, but anyway I intend to jog each morning, and you're going to go with me right?" she paused a moment then spoke again, "because I know you made your choice, I've had a couple days to think, I can live with it, if you can."

Her directness was both refreshing and invigorating. The sun shone down upon her golden hair and yet again he saw an angel. He knew with clarity he wanted whatever it was he had with her for as long as he could have it.

"Yes, I can live with it," he said his voice light and free, "next time bring water, and sunscreen, this is Africa you know not Texas."

She laughed, "fair enough, I'm off to work see you in the morning, oh, want to meet me here at say, shit you need a watch or a clock or something, I'll come get you," she walked towards the clear plastic doors, "bye Wikus."

He watched her go, and pondered how strange it was that in the span of an hour he had learned that he had almost done something unspeakable to his friend, and that somehow she both forgave him and accepted him. It was both wonderful and bewildering.


	9. Right's Now!

Getting closer to the end. Should be interesting. Thanks for the reviews, and happy reading all!

* * *

Nearly five months after the fall of MNU, life in the district was reaching some form of normalcy. The UN's presence was still strong, but other groups like Right's Now were pushing for greater change. Outside of the district there was a wary acceptance of the aliens within the district that had begun on the day of MNU's fall and was growing.

Often when Tina went to get a coffee at a local shop she could hear the patrons debating whether or not the prawns should be allowed to live among them. After living with the aliens in their midst the citizens of Joburg were less than trusting, but the world appeared to have other ideas about the aliens making a home outside of the district.

The investigations of MNU were far from over, as cases were due to go to trial. It was common place to see articles or opinions about the aliens and their present situation. There was even a rumor circulating among the Right's Now group that many of the nations within the UN were pushing for a forum on alien rights.

When she told Wikus this on one of their morning runs he was surprised, and decidedly uncertain about the subject. His perspective was a unique one. Having been human, an employee of MNU, and now part of the alien population; his response was that he wasn't certain that humanity could live comfortably with the Poleepkwa after so many years of strife.

Some mornings when Tina ran beside him she thought about who he had been as a man. She had seen pictures of him. His sandy colored hair, his earnest smile, but seeing him this way she found it harder and harder to remember his human face. It had been easier when they were all at the house together. Easier to see him as a lost human who only needed to be reminded of his humanity, but here in the district there was nothing human surrounding him with the exception of the human's themselves, and the wrist watch he had taken to wearing.

It was a gift the week after he returned to the district. When she purchased it Tina looked at the watches thinking how they would settle on his now alien arm, how they would look. She didn't want anything that would scratch his colorful exoskeleton. When the woman at the counter asked if she needed help; Tina didn't know what to say. She said it was a gift and tried to deter any further help. She finally settled on a water-resistant sports watch with a broad soft plastic band, and a larger buckle, that wouldn't scratch or hamper his movement.

Now he wore it all the time. She had even offered to get him clothing if he wanted, but he refused, saying that there was no point. When asked why he said simply that he had grown accustomed to nothing. He didn't have skin any longer, and with the hard exoskeleton, why bother. Upon further inquiry he said that in the early months Thomas had forbid clothing. Tina was horrified, but Wikus quickly stepped in saying that Thomas desired no human things, and for him it didn't matter anymore. After that the subject was quickly dropped. Not unlike the argument that they used to have about Wikus sleeping on the floor in the house they shared. Tina was learning to pick her battles with her stubborn friend.

Though there were days that she wished they could have worked out a way for Wikus to live with her. She was still living with Mark and Marjorie. They had settled into a comfortable routine together. Although Tina had her worries that she had overstayed her welcome. When she asked the two of them they insisted that she stay. One day she thought she would rent a house or an apartment, but that thought would return her to Wikus. Maybe he would reconsider staying when she did, but she already knew his answer, no.

She understood his desire to stay in the district, and had of course seen the change in him when he returned, but she felt that the human in him was farther away than ever before. She of course was relieved when he didn't appear to lose any of mental faculties upon return to the district, but it was a mystery to her that she was trying to piece together. When she asked him questions about his thoughts he would just shrug and say he was fine. But something had changed about him she could see it. The way the other residents of the district behaved around him. He was no longer nervous, frantic and uncertain. He had regained something. And that something seemed the lost clue to understanding his need to be in the district and to his fleeting humanity.

It wasn't as if they didn't speak of human topics, the problem was that at times the way he looked at her, or the way he responded to her was different, less human and more alien. He spoke to her of his acceptance of his situation, and that led to a worry within her that if a cure was presented would he take it? She had especially noticed the change with his last cycle. At first she wasn't sure if she should be around him, but he insisted. He was irritable, but he controlled it. And the only apparent help he had was being in the district with the other Poleepkwa.

Of course she was happy, but it was bitter-sweet as she knew that over time she was losing him. But she didn't know what that meant. There were times she wished she had known him as a man, but then reminded herself that she may not have liked him, as he had grown from the person he used to be. What she really wanted was to know him as a man now. It was a foolish thought, and Tina knew it. So for him she continue to work on accepting the situation. The district was what he needed then so be it. She would be his friend, but there were some mornings when she got to work and saw Wikus waiting for her that all she saw was the alien. The way his antennae waved the air, the way his amber eyes swept the over her as he approached, the way he would move fluidly never tiring during their runs.

The other employees at Right's Now had been enamored of her relationship with the smaller prawn. It had bothered her at first to see their yearning. The majority of them were idealists and scientists who had looked at the aliens when they arrived as oddities and fascinations. Now over twenty years later it was no different. They saw them as sentient beings, but in some ways it was as if they were working to save an endangered species from extinction. At first she felt the need to remind them that the aliens weren't all that different from humans. But she had quickly learned the magnitude of their conviction, as some of them felt that the aliens were far superior to humans. Due to the fact that they had managed to travel the stars. And despite the aliens' physical power and past infractions against humans they were convinced that the problems were all the fault of humans.

In a way Tina could see their point. But a very human part of her worried that these people would one day be hurt by the thing they worked to protect. It wasn't that she felt that the aliens were outwardly dangerous; it was more that she felt they had been pushed into a corner for so many years that if their survival was challenged they would fight for it, as Wikus had done that day in the district. Each day she saw patient after patient for various problems and each day she came to respect them more and more. They were on par with Humans, they were sentient, but they were powerful. She often thought about what Wikus had said regarding his transformation that it was penance. In a way everything humanity was doing from the moment the UN stepped in was penance, and she wondered if they worked until the Mothership returned if they would ever make up for humanities past indiscretions against the aliens.

* * *

Marjorie watched her friend who was staring off into the district. They sat in front of the Right's Now tent taking a break from their jobs. She Tina had a faraway look in her eyes. She knew without asking what or rather who she was thinking about. Wikus, the man, or rather now the alien who was still a strong force in Tina's life. A slight smile came to Marjorie's face. The two were good for each other. At first she had her doubts especially after the near rape, but to watch them jog in the mornings, or to see the two talking before Tina left for the day, or when she took a break, Marjorie knew that whatever they had was good for them.

Mark was still a bit wary. But gave in to Marjorie's desire for him to drop what had almost happened and accept what was. Mark in his easy natured way did so with some early complaints. But those soon ended and Mark like Marjorie accepted Wikus back into their lives.

It was all rather strange what had happened and where they were now. She looked at the Right's Now facility, which had grown and was becoming more of a permanent fixture in the district every day. The district was more settled now than she would have ever thought possible. There were very few infractions, and as a whole the population was orderly, which made their mission of aid to the district easier to facilitate.

There were now nine doctors on staff, and a hoard of volunteers who were all put through a rigorous training program. What was most surprising was the mood within the district. Marjorie still saw distrust in the eyes of some of the Poleepkwa, but that seemed to be changing. She knew that was due to Thomas. She had tried to watch his comings and goings within the district. She saw his strength, and how the others listened to him. When they had arrived with Wikus, after Tina's near rape, they had stopped the car wondering what to do next. Feeling desperate Marjorie told a lone alien that she was looking for Thomas. Within minutes he arrived, and within no time orders were spoken and Wikus was collected. He was also the one who spoke to Mabaso, and had given the okay that Wikus could leave. There was no doubt in Marjorie's mind that he was in charge.

That meant that there must be ranks within the Poleepkwa society and Thomas was clearly higher in rank. She wondered why such things weren't noticed before, but with all the chaos she could see why it was overlooked. When she asked Wikus about Thomas and ranks he just shrugged and changed the subject. There was something he wasn't saying, something important, or something he was told not to say.

So Marjorie had taken to watching Thomas, and at times she tried to speak with him. Her questions were easily deferred to other subjects of his choosing. Such as: how their census was going. When she talked to Mark about Thomas he just shrugged not unlike Wikus had, but for different reasons. Mark was working hard to organize their operation, and in his eyes whatever Thomas was doing was a help. All Mark would say was if he was contributing to the good will and good behavior within the district then leave him be. They had too much to do to force a change now. But for Marjorie it was a mystery that she wanted to understand. Was he truly the force for all of the change? If that was so then he would be pivotal in getting the alien population out of the district, and acquiring true freedom for them. That was what she had always wanted, improved rights. Not just better living conditions but an opportunity for the aliens to attempt to fit in, to prove to humanity that they were not all that different. They were intelligent; they could be productive, if only she could get Thomas on her side. Then she could push the agenda that the Poleepkwa wanted not just one imposed by humanity.

Tina shifted in her chair stretched then stood rousing Marjorie from her thoughts. It was getting late in the day, and their break had lasted over a half an hour.

"I had better get back, patients to see."

"Don't forget the reports; we need the numbers and types of problems you're seeing."

"Don't remind me," Tina frowned slightly, "the joys of paperwork."

"If you need help let me know."

"I will," Tina said as she left heading towards the medical trailers.

Settling back into her chair she watched a volunteer trying to play with a group of Poleepkwa children. They all huddled around the older woman as she passed out shiny red plastic balls. One small child was looking at the ball he was given curiously. When the ball wouldn't fit in his mouth he watched as the volunteer bounced it upon the dirt at her feet. Excited chirps erupted from the group, as the children began bouncing their balls. Seeing the happy children with their antennae waving rapidly and their joyful chirps, Marjorie stood wondering if human children and Poleepkwa children could one day play together.

Her eyes wandered towards where Thomas and Wikus stayed. That side of the district had yet to be replaced with temporary homes. There were even plans to acquire the adjacent land to give more space. So many plans, they just needed a push. Feeling bolstered by the high-pitched warbling squeals and chirps of the children playing Marjorie made her way through the district.

She didn't worry; as she walked alone. If Mark knew she didn't have an escort he would be furious, but she felt no need for more. Certainly she received curious looks as most humans wouldn't venture alone, but she could speak to them. She would fight for them, had been fighting for them.

When she reached the tent in question she saw Thomas, evident by his stance and stature, surrounded by a small group. Antennae waved as their voices carried. Marjorie approached slowly and stopped to wait. She looked for Wikus and his distinctive color, but didn't see him. Within a few minutes of waiting beneath the hot sun and receiving looks ranging from curious to distrust the group broke up and Thomas approached.

She had grown comfortable around Wikus as his size was smaller, but looking at Thomas everything about him spoke of not only height but power. He practically hummed with it.

"I will tell Wikus you came," he said dismissively.

"There's no need I didn't come for him."

The strength of his gaze was direct, as she looked up into his amber eyes. His labrum flicked outward, but he didn't exhibit the nervous ticks she observed in others of his kind. His vestigial arms were still with just the slightest movement of the small fingers.

"What have you come for?"

"I'd like to talk."

"Why?"

She knew then that it would not be easy. His stance was guarded and wary.

"Can we speak in private?"

He warbled a laugh, "private, do you see privacy here?"

"Please, I've been watching you, just hear me out."

"Are you not afraid to be alone here?"

Marjorie looked at the elusive figures moving around her. She took a deep breath and stared up at Thomas.

"No."

"Good," he said then walked to the tent he shared with Wikus, and ducked his head disappearing into its dark depths.

Marjorie followed her eyes adjusting to the dimmer light. She sat across from Thomas on a sleeping mat.

"Speak."

"I know conditions have changed, but they can be better for you, for all of you."

"How so?"

"I believe that with your population calmer and more controlled there is no reason that you can't have more rights. Wouldn't you want to leave the district when you desired?"

"What are you proposing?"

"That you come forward with your requests."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you can, because you lead, because it's the right thing to do."

"I took you for a wiser human."

Marjorie was taken aback by his matter-of-fact tone, "what?"

"I thought you wiser, why would humans forget the last twenty years; they were and are happy that we are still an afterthought."

"No you're wrong; rights for your people are at the forefront. After everything that happened with MNU. There are even calls that the UN be convened to discuss your situation. Why not be a part of that? Why not make your case?"

Silence descended as Thomas studied her. Time passed and all she could do was wait. She watched his antennae flick through the air.

"It is a risk that may have little to no gain."

"Yes it's a risk, but it's worth it. Wikus has told us that Christopher, as he called him, was going to return in three years, monopolize on that," she paused studying him, "I've seen your leadership, your strength. Why not make the best of the time left here, why not liberate your people, and what if the ship doesn't return, or takes many years to get back, what then?"

Marjorie waited yet again, as Thomas shifted.

"I have considered that," he shifted again his antennae lashed, "do not think I haven't human. All we desire is to go home."

"I know that, but why not make the best out of this place, let me help you, let us help you."

"I'll consider it, you may go."

With that Marjorie knew that she was dismissed. Her walk back to the Right's Now facility was a slow one, as she considered the conversation.

* * *

The sun was settling when Wikus walked back to the tent he shared with Thomas. He was well-fed, and had seen Tina off for the night. Like their morning jogs it was common that he found himself seeking her out before she left, or it was also common to receive word that the pale-haired human woman was looking for him again. Many of the Poleepkwa questioned his strange relationship with the strange woman, but he shrugged them off.

He had achieved a comfortable friendship with Tina. And at times he thought that perhaps staying with her wouldn't have been such a bad thing, but then he came back to reality. This was his place now; he had made the choice. So he enjoyed the time he spent with her.

He had gained a certain amount of strength and stature; he knew it. He could feel it. He wasn't quite at the level of Thomas or his peers, but he had gained something in his leaving and subsequent return. He now felt an easy companionship with Thomas and those of his rank. He no longer felt humbled or subservient to them. He knew his place and he respected them. But he found it easier and easier to speak his mind, and to live how he wished, especially when it came to Tina.

Thomas had of course wanted to know why he would want to run about with the human woman, but when Wikus said it was something he enjoyed Thomas dismissed the matter. Thomas had also commented on Wikus's new found strength and place, and Wikus felt for the older Poleepkwa to say such things that was a compliment indeed. He had also received renewed calls for mating from various Poleepkwa, but he declined.

When Thomas asked Wikus he simply said that he was not ready, and did not wish to think of such things yet. Very practical Thomas had said, and that was the last he heard about it from the older Poleepkwa. What he didn't add was that while his body spoke of renewed life he hadn't yet come to terms with what that would mean. Caring for and raising a child in a culture that he had just begun to understand was not a decision to be made lightly. There was also two other problems, one that he didn't fully understand his new body, and two there was also the matter of what Thomas said so long ago that the scent would be right, sweet, when he met the correct mate. So instead of considering problems of coupling and offspring he had spent his last cycle gaining control. He was pleased when he managed to stave off the need to couple for its entirety.

He did feel irritable at times, but had managed to contain the urges. And to his relief he managed to be around Tina without too many adverse affects. The need to be with her was strong, and that bothered him. All too human thoughts told him that wanting to be with her was natural. But that was quickly squashed. She was human; he wasn't, as simple as that. And after he made the choice to stay in the district he found that he had in truth accepted what he was. The thought of being human again was not something he thought about. What he was now, with the people surrounding him, was who he was now, regardless of whether or not Christopher ever returned.

As he approached the tent that he shared with Thomas he felt something different in the air. Something was affecting the people. There were Poleepkwa talking quietly amongst themselves, their Antennae darting and their eyes flicking about with nervousness. He could feel Thomas, but there was something different about him. When he ducked into the tent Thomas's eyes pierced his in the low-light. He quickly sat knowing that the older Poleepkwa had something to say.

"The human woman came to me."

Wikus's mind raced, "Tina?"

"The other one."

"Marjorie?"

"If you say."

Wikus waited, as he knew Thomas well. In these moments it was better to not ask questions. He would hear whatever it was soon enough.

"She wishes me to help her push for our rights, why would she come to me?"

Wikus's antennae perked up, he remembered the recent conversation with Marjorie when she had asked specifically about Thomas and ranking, but he didn't answer her questions. He knew that Thomas wanted to keep the leaders within the district secret.

So under Thomas's strong gaze he gave the only answer he could, "Marjorie is intelligent, and the humans have noticed the order in the district, and it wouldn't be too big of a leap to consider what's happening is your doing."

"You did not tell her?"

"No."

Silence descended again. Wikus knew Thomas's disgust in regards to the humans. He had been solely concerned with improving the lives of his people. It appeared to Wikus that he like the others believed that the ship would return, and assumed it would only be a matter of time before they could be free once more. The nagging what if questions came to mind again. What if the ship never returned? What if something happened to the ship, or to Christopher that would prevent his return?

"What did she say?"

"That the humans consider us their project now," his tone was bitter as he shifted, his antennae flicking irritably, "she says that our rights are important to the humans."

"I'm not surprised."

Thomas straightened quickly his posture demanding. He didn't need to speak for Wikus to understand his question.

So Wikus spoke again, "after the story broke regarding MNU there were calls for increased rights, especially with the atrocities committed, haven't you seen the human protesters who line up along the fence by the gate with their signs?"

"Yes, but they are just humans, I have greater concerns."

"Those humans are but a few of a greater whole, there are dissenters of course, people who see the Poleepkwa as animals."

"I see," he waved a hand in dismissal, and Wikus knew Thomas was done speaking about the subject.

The older Poleepkwa was serious when it came to the lives that he considered under his care in the district. Certainly there were others of Thomas rank who felt just as strongly, but in the months before the move and the months after coming to district ten Thomas was unmistakably the force of leadership within the district, but the thought of Thomas stepping forward pleading the Poleepkwa peoples' case was an unsettling one. He had heard the rumors voiced by Tina regarding alien rights, but didn't know how he felt. The people were safe here. Would they be as safe if they were to venture from the district?

After more than twenty years how were they to recover from the propaganda that they were dangerous animals? Certainly Thomas could claim that it was the humans that caused them strife and chaos, but he could hear the dissenters. Why did you not create order before? Why did you not step up and take control?

Thomas was intelligent and politically savvy within his own people, but could he contend with the human element? Wikus looked at the older Poleepkwa who was so clearly lost in his own thoughts and slipped from the tent. Perhaps he could find Marjorie.

With dusk upon them most of the Right's Now workers were gone. When he slipped into the main tent there were but a few employees finishing this or that. One woman looked up; recognition crossed her features and she smiled. Wikus was well known amongst the Right's Now volunteers and workers, and he had overheard some of them commenting affectionately that he was the doctor's prawn. It bothered him to be termed as a possession, but there was little he could say in his defense.

"Tina's gone for the night," the woman called out.

"I know, is Marjorie here?"

She smiled again and nodded pointing towards the doors at the back of the tent, "she's just finishing up."

Wikus made his way through the plastic doors. He had become accustomed to moving freely through the Right's Now tents and buildings, being the doctor's prawn and all. Wikus found Marjorie in a small administrative trailer working with Mark by her side. The door was slightly ajar in the evening heat. He knocked lightly then stepped inside.

Two sets of eyes met his as Marjorie stood.

"Wikus, did you need Tina, she's already left."

Mark waved an acknowledgement then settled back into the paperwork in front of him.

"No, but I need to talk to you about Thomas."

Marjorie sat down beside Mark taking a stack of papers in hand, "what about him?"

"Have you thought about the problem of negative sentiment if he pushes forward with a case for alien rights?"

Mark looked up sharply first to Wikus then to Marjorie setting his papers aside, "you went to him, didn't you?"

She set her papers down, "yes."

"Even after I asked you to wait? Did you go alone, you did didn't you?"

"Yes, but come on Mark this is the perfect time, there isn't a day that goes by without story after story about the aliens, their situation and the call for further investigation, now is the right time."

"Marj, we've talked about this, it's only been over a year since all of the deaths in the old district, and were making headway here and with the UN, why do you have to push?"

It was a sharp reminder to Wikus of exactly who was responsible for those deaths. He shifted uncomfortably, his antennae flicking. He didn't like to think of that day. The Nigerians, the mercenary, all the deaths, how he almost failed Christopher and ruined everything all because of his own selfishness.

"I know how you feel Mark, but I'm telling you I'm right. I've been in contact with friends at the UN, I can do this, we can do this, we just need Thomas."

Wikus spoke up, "Marjorie are you sure you know why you're pushing? If you showcase Thomas then you risk his life, have you considered that?"

"Wikus is right," Mark said, "there are plenty of people not ready for aliens among them. You know there are people who wish that MNU could have completed their weapon research."

Marjorie stood abruptly, "what is the matter with you two!" she pointed to Wikus her finger hovering in front of his chest as she stepped forward, "you've seen it all, from both sides don't you want better?" She rounded on Mark looking down at him her hands resting on her hips, "and you! Mr. Right's Now, damnit Mark don't you see the opportunity? What if the ship never returns what if they can't go back, have you even considered that, they need more and now is the time."

Mark's jaw dropped, and Wikus didn't know what to say. She had a point. Mark settled back in his chair. Wikus shifted and met his eyes. She was right they both knew it. Despite the hazards she was right.

Marjorie looked at them both then dropped down in her chair picking up papers and slapping them sharply on the desk, "I've got work to do, so do you Mark if you ever want to go home."

Wikus took that moment to leave quietly. There was nothing more to say. He then wandered the district in the darkness with the sounds and smells of Johannesburg in the distance.

* * *

Sixteen days after Marjorie went to Thomas, Wikus watched as Thomas stood in the Right's Now tent flanked by four other Poleepkwa of Thomas's rank, Marjorie, Mark and other Right's Now workers with a camera crew in front of him. Reporters had been invited and they sat in chairs watching silently.

Wikus stood in the sidelines with Tina by his side. The camera began to record. Mark spoke first introducing Thomas. Then Thomas spoke while Marjorie translated. He spoke of their coming, their failed ship, their gratitude at the initial efforts to care of the people, and his anger at being forced to live for so many years amongst death and chaos. He illustrated that he knew their coming was a burden, but no people deserved to endure what they had for so many years. No people deserved to have their children killed, and be told that they could not reproduce. No people deserved to be starved. No people deserved to be gutted and examined on cold tables. No people deserved to be killed in the name of weapons testing. No people deserved to be treated as animals. They were not animals. They were Poleepkwa, they had a place and all they wished for was to return. But until that time they were here, and he intended to show humanity that the Poleepkwa were not unlike humans. They had feelings, they had lives, they had children, they had a society, they had a culture, they had a history, and they would be ignored no longer. They would no longer sit idly by as humanity choose to ignore them, to subjugate them, to force them at gunpoint. No longer!

There were many tears in the eyes of the Right's Now workers that watched. Wikus saw Thomas's fierce pride, and hoped the decision was the right one. He fidgeted nervously and felt Tina's hand slide around his. He gave a slight squeeze with his two fingers, and watched as reporters began to ask question after question. They asked what Thomas wanted next. He stated he wanted a meeting with humanities leaders. When asked about the human killings over the years Thomas stated that his people were starving, and then asked with that reporter would do to protect his people and survive. A hushed silence fell over the room then questions began anew. Thomas looked regal and answered them eloquently, the wisdom of his years readily apparent. Wikus shivered slightly. He knew he should feel a sense of pride at Thomas's words, but he only felt worry, as uncertainty settled into his very being.


	10. Despite it All

*Sorry for the long delay. Life is crazy, and I've been caught up in a big writing project. The end is truly in sight. Thanks for the reviews.*

* * *

The weeks that followed Thomas's press conference were unpredictable and uncertain. Furious debate broke out both in Johannesburg and worldwide, and Wikus found himself more often than not at the Right's Now facility watching the news or reading the headlines. He didn't like the situation, and felt more uneasy every day. Thomas was taking his newfound fame in stride with the grace of someone who has known many years, but Wikus knew that the older Poleepkwa had his own worries.

The people gathering at the gates of district ten had grown, and he overheard more than one of the Right's Now employees saying that it was getting harder and harder to get into the district. Frustrated with all of the attention and the questions when she tried to go to work, Tina had taken to sleeping in one of the trailers. That was yet another thing that Wikus didn't like. There were dissenters at the gates and along the fence line. Clashes had broken out between the protesters both for and against alien rights. The UN and local law enforcement were trying to keep the peace, and many arrests had been made, but the protestors continued to come from all parts.

The immediate problem that Wikus saw beyond the protesters was how to handle all the attention that Thomas was receiving. There were reporters wanting interviews and leaders with questions. Marjorie had stepped up to help out, but security was Wikus's main worry. And when the notice came in regards to the UN rights assembly Wikus found that a sense of dread had settled into him. Thomas was pleased with the meeting that would be forthcoming. This was what he wanted. In just over a month's time he would speak in front of the leaders of humanity, and the Poleepkwa people would be heard.

It was surprising how quickly the forum was being organized, but the worst part about it was that Thomas was asked to go to the US, to the headquarters of the UN. After the notice came Wikus found himself in a heated conversation with Thomas. Thomas was not eager to leave the district, but if that was where the human leadership met then so be it. He had been assured by Marjorie that he would have security, and a private plane to take him to New York.

Wikus didn't like it. When he told Thomas, the older Poleepkwa stood tall looking down at him. His stance was clear, he would do this. With newfound confidence Wikus did not back down. There were too many variables, too many possibilities for mishaps. On top of that there was the forum where Thomas would be questioned, baited and most likely insulted. He would have to provide answers about the Poleepkwa, and about the last twenty years. He would have to answer for the human deaths. Thomas raised his voice and named his own mate as one who had died due to the humans after they had been placed in district nine.

It was all Wikus could do to try to appease Thomas. Hadn't he lost something, as well? He had lost his life, and here he was trying to help Thomas. The harsh look he received before Thomas swept from the tent said everything. What Wikus had lost was insignificant, as Thomas saw Wikus's old life as a farce, an old skin that he had sloughed off for a better one.

Wikus wanted to follow him, but what was he going to say. In that moment Tania's face came back to him like it hadn't in so many months and lingered before his eyes. Angry he left the tent. He pushed the thoughts of the people from his mind and focused on what or rather who he used to be. For so long he had done nothing, but try to accept who he was now. He passed Poleepkwa who looked at him strangely. He ignored them, all of them. Even Alex who tried to talk to him, but he pushed him away.

Without thought his rage took him to Right's Now. He pushed through the doors into the tent uncertain what he wanted to do, but sure he was going to do something. Something to stop what was happening. Marjorie, that's who he needed, as she started it all. Why did she have to push? Why couldn't she be satisfied; why couldn't Thomas. If they would have waited who knows what would have come their way. Angry clicks issued forth from his mouth, as the workers in the tent and a few Poleepkwa who were there looked at him sharply. There were words spoken, but he didn't care to listen. He found Marjorie in a trailer with a phone to her ear. He didn't bother to knock, just opened the door causing it to bang against the paneled wall.

Marjorie looked up sharply her eyes widening.

"Let me call you back." She set the phone on the receiver. "Wikus?" She stood looking uncertain.

The words were forming, but his mouth wouldn't work. There was someone behind him. A hand upon his shoulder, but the woman before him took all of his attention.

Her red hair, her pale freckled skin, and her wary nervous expression, so very human, an expression of what he had lost. What could he say? Would it matter? Would she listen, would Thomas? He knew the answer, no.

It didn't matter what he wanted or who he was, nothing mattered in the grand scheme of things, and he was hardly in a position change anything about his current situation. Marjorie spoke to him again. He shook his head, ignoring her, ignoring his uncertainty. He took his anger with him, as he turned brushing past Tina. He saw her confused and worried look. He needed to be alone; he needed to think.

What he really needed was to be away from the confines of the district for long enough to clear his head, but that wasn't a possibility. Not with the protesters at gates, the UN guards and the fencing. It was ironic that when he had wanted to come back to the district he couldn't, and now when he'd like just a short time away the humans surrounding the district were stopping him.

With the temporary housing and tents around him he began to walk. Footfalls fell in beside him. He didn't need to look. He could smell her, taste her, Tina. She didn't say anything for that he was happy. He didn't need or want her company, but taking his frustrations out on her wouldn't help.

Children played, as Poleepkwa went about their lives. Some noticed him, but it had become commonplace to see Wikus, and his strange doctor. All he received were curious glances. As he walked his anger lessoned to a small smolder. Acceptance that's what he had been so adamant about, and here he was faced with it again. To accept the situation for what it was, when all he wanted to do was yell, as if he still had a human voice to do that with.

He glanced to Tina who was still at his side and noticed the sweat on her brow, her reddened face and the sun shining on her blond hair. She wore her white lab coat over jeans, a red tee-shirt and tennis shoes. Stopping he shook his head. He doubted that she applied sunscreen, and she didn't have water. Looking at the watch at his wrist he wondered how long they had been walking. Long enough to cross the district; long enough to lose himself for a time.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking with you."

"Why?"

"Do I need to have a reason?"

He shook his head. "You have a sunburn."

Her hand flew to her cheek; her mouth dipped into a slight frown. "Oh well, do you want to talk about it."

"Not particularly."

Her voice was quiet, but her eyes asked him for answers. All he could giver her was a shake of his head, as they walked back to Rights Now. All the while Wikus found himself absorbed in the argument that he almost had with Marjorie, and the one that he did with Thomas. There was nothing to be done but go forward. When they arrived back there was a flurry of activity and Marjorie pushed through the doors her eyes widening then narrowing.

Guilt pressed upon Wikus as Marjorie stepped close then stopped her face a mask of uncertainty.

The air grew heavy, as Tina went to her friend placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, whatever happened don't worry about it."

"Is it Wikus, is it fine?" Marjorie's eyes were piercing.

He didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't certain what he wanted but standing here wasn't it.

"Yes."

With that said he turned and walked away. He would have Thomas to deal with. The women's voices carried after him as he ventured into the sun-soaked afternoon.

Thomas didn't return for the rest of the day. Sleep was fitful when it came, and Wikus was hardly surprised when he was woken by the older Poleepkwa some hours before dawn. He wasn't given an opportunity to speak, as Thomas told him that he was going to the UN meeting. He also made it clear that when he wanted Wikus's opinion he would seek him out. Wikus could do little more than nod. Before Thomas left the tent Wikus was told that he would be accompanying them to New York. There were no other options. Thomas made it clear that he would need Wikus's insight. When Thomas disappeared from the tent darkness settled over Wikus.

In the weeks that followed the anxiety over the trip was becoming unbearable. Tina accused him of being irritable, as he snapped at her over the smallest questions. And he had yet to speak to Marjorie. He had regained some measure of control over his life only to lose it all again. If he had been human he could have walked away, but here in the district there was no hiding, and out there in the streets of Johannesburg, providing he could get past the fence and the guards, his future would be uncertain at best.

A week before the departure he felt restless. Tina kept pushing him to talk, but what did he say. Nothing, there was nothing to say, as whatever he were to say wouldn't change anything. He hated the thought of the trip. He hated the thought that he would have to get on a plane surrounded by humans who would look at him oddly, and most of all, despite the people around him, he hated the fact that the body he now wore put him at odds with where they were going.

He saw Thomas frequently, but the older Poleepkwa had no time for consoling words. He had been swept up by the excitement of the people at the prospect of better lives, and by humanity who nagged endlessly for his time.

The morning of the departure SUVs arrived to the district. Tina assured him she would be going, and of course there was Marjorie and Mark, and countless other support staff from Right's Now. Thomas was bringing Alex and four three others with him along with Wikus. Wikus found his chest tight, as he could barely contain his sense of dread. Alex tried to speak to him, but he raised a hand in silence. There was no point. Nothing could consol him now. Not when so much was at stake.

With great trepidation he crawled into the seat of the SUV barely looking at the driver or the man in the passenger seat who tried to engage him in conversation. It appeared he understood Poleepkwa and was eager to speak to a real alien. Tina spoke for him, saying that he was the quiet type, as she put her seatbelt on in the seat next to his. When the SUV's stopped before the jet it was all he could do to make himself get on the plane. It wasn't that he had never been on a plane before, as he most certainly had. Aboard the plane he took a seat near a window. Tina sat next to him. His antennae flicked through the air, as he looked out at the tarmac. When the doors closed, and the wheels were finally up he looked out onto Africa beneath him and found his breath coming quickly. Tina who was seated next to him reached out her hand, but all he could do was stare at it a moment then return his gaze to the window, as they made their way towards the sparkling blue ocean.

Over seventeen hours later they were preparing to land. Throughout the flight sleep had eluded him leaving him short spoken and unresponsive to Tina's pleas. He wondered if there would come a time when the woman beside him wouldn't want to see him saved anymore. If he could have laughed at the situation like a human would she would have looked at him strangely, but all he could do was feel the dark humor at the situation coursing through him. The only sound he made was a disgusted warbling laugh.

After the wheels touched down they were advised that security would see them to the vehicles waiting. All he could do was nod and follow the rest of them. If Thomas was worried he didn't show it. The sunlight shone into the plane. Men in dark suits boarded the plane and spoke briefly to Marjorie. Thomas was the first one out, preceded by security. Wikus didn't want to exit the door. He didn't want to see the human faces that he knew would be waiting.

"Wikus." Tina said softly, as she stepped up beside him.

A flash of anger and irritation rushed through him. He didn't want her pity, and he knew the situation wasn't her fault, but he didn't care. He took one last look around the plane then made his way to the exit. He blinked furiously, as he stepped outside, and heard the shouts and calls from people waiting for pictures, or to ask questions. The stairs down from the plane led to a red carpet which led to waiting SUVs. He made his way down the steps and tried his best to ignore the shocked, curious and awed looks coming his way.

He ended up in a separate SUV from Thomas. Mark and Tina climbed in with him, and he sat silently. He had only seen pictures of New York City, but they didn't do it justice. The tall buildings stretched towards the sky. When the vehicle stopped Wikus found himself looking at the back entrance to a towering hotel. Security ushered them all inside through a employee elevator that rushed upwards to the top floor. They had been given a large multi-room suite. It was laughable, absurd, and Wikus didn't think it was possible for his mood to get darker, but it did.

He entered the room and turned to watch Thomas walk in and look at the perfect accommodations with a curious eye. Alex and the others were equally surprised. Marjorie and Mark were speaking with security at the door and Tina stood staring at him forlornly.

Marjorie stepped away from security and strode towards Thomas who was still consumed by his surroundings. "We have to be at the UN at nine am."

Thomas nodded.

"I'd suggest everyone get their rest." She said while stifling a yawn before looking pointedly at Tina. Then Wikus found Marjorie's eyes upon him her face showed nothing, but he understood that she was accessing him. Gauging his mood, his ability to handle the situation. She had seen him at his absolute worst over the past months, which didn't used to bother him, but it did now. Now that he was reminded of all of his inadequacies and inabilities to have any control over his life.

She finally turned walking back to Mark who was seeing the Security out of the door.

Tina walked close placing her fingertips lightly upon his arm. "Can I talk to you?"

He looked around the room wondering if he could say no, but then Thomas's eyes met his, and he knew he couldn't. Thomas's look was clear, talk to her, now. His antennae darted as he nodded under the pressure. Tina walked off into an unoccupied bedroom he followed with few options.

"Wikus, did you sleep at all?"

He blinked. Of all the questions to ask she'd ask about his health. It was so like her. Always caretaking whether it was her patients or him for the most part. Her eyes were clear and searching, as he felt the weight of her gaze. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. He knew he had been, with his foul moods and lack of conversation.

"No."

"Maybe I should get you something to help you sleep."

He shook his head.

"What's bothering you?"

He wanted to tell her, but when he opened his mouth; his labrum flicking outward there was nothing to say. It was too complicated. There was too much, and standing there looking at her surrounded by all the finery of humanity there were no words for his troubles. He shook his head desperately wanting to wrap his arms around her, but he knew it would be lackluster. His body wasn't soft. It didn't feel comfort like the body that he had left behind. So in the end he only shook his head and made his way to a place on the floor. He laid down upon the plush carpet and stared at the ceiling.

He knew when Tina left the room. When her taste and scent diminished. How long he lay there he had no idea. But finally, eventually he drifted off into a sleep full of fitful dreams.

He woke sometime in the early hours before dawn, and found that he had curled tightly onto his side. When he got to his feet he saw Tina sleeping in the bed her hair fanned out on the pillow in the moonlight sliding into the room from the curtains that were slightly ajar. He stood for a time watching her sleep, relishing in the moment then pulled the curtains closed allowing darkness to engulf the room. She murmured in her sleep, as he left the room.

Alex was laying upon one of the long couches. He didn't know where any of the others were, but he didn't so much care. Near the door he found a cart that must have held a full course meal. He managed to find some scraps of meat nestled beneath silver domes. With nothing else to do after he ate he drew one drape open slightly and sat upon the floor gazing out into the moonlit sky. There weren't as many stars visible, but what he could see were the lights of the sleepless city stretching before of him.

When dawn came it was a bustle of activity. Wikus stood back and watched. He felt tired, and beyond that he felt helpless in the situation. Thomas had made it clear what was expected of him, so he was left to wait for Thomas to ask a question or need him for some other task. They took the same way down to the SUV's, but this time there were scores of reporters waiting at the back entrance, along with bystanders straining for a chance to see the aliens.

They were bustled through the commotion, and Wikus again found himself sitting with Tina and Mark. Tina was dressed in a black suit, with a slim skirt that ended at her knees and heels. It had been so long since he paid any close attention to clothing it startled him, as he found himself gazing at her. He gave her one last long look then spent the rest of the time watching the world go by.

The throng of people shouting was deafening when they reached the UN building. Wikus was unnerved, and found himself pushed forward with security guards flanking his back. The crowd was massive. He could see Thomas ahead of him, as more police and security pushed the people back. There were calls that the aliens were less than animals, calls for increased aid, and a multitude of other things were yelled out ranging from: take me with you, to: kill them all. There was pushing and shoving, and it became quickly apparent to Wikus that security hadn't planned on such a demonstration. When the screaming started Wikus looked around wildly. There was a commotion in the crowd on their left. The gun shot echoed forth, as some people dropped to the ground or ran. Thomas was near, as were the others. Wikus pushed past security, barely hearing Tina yell out behind him. He had a singular purpose, get to Thomas and get him to safety.

All those years of cowardice, before his choice to help Christopher in the end, were being erased with each step. His foul moods, his apprehension, his desire to be anywhere but where he was faded into the background, as his nimble body carried him forward to Thomas's side. Another gun shot went off, and he saw Alex clutching his arm. Thomas was stooping to help Alex, which gave Wikus the upper hand. He gave the older Poleepkwa a hard push that took him to the ground next to Alex. Another shot echoed out, followed by another, as Wikus dropped to his knees in a rush of pain and dizziness.

Screams were all around him. He looked up at the twisting sky and saw faces, and all he could think of was Tania for a fleeting moment then Tina. Then Christopher the day it all happened when all Wikus could consider was his own safety until he had seen Christopher about to meet his end. That's when it all changed. The decision to become a better person, and do the right thing. Somehow he had managed it hadn't he. Despite everything that happened. Despite becoming Poleepkwa he had somehow found that decent man inside of him. And in the end lying there watching the world get fuzzy it seemed somehow easy to let it all go.


	11. In the Aftermath

*Whew not long now. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.*

* * *

It all happened to fast. Tina had heard those five words often enough when she worked at the emergency room in Texas. She never thought that those five words would apply to her. It was chaos that surrounded her. So many people, screams, yelling, voices raised in anger and confusion then Wikus went bounding forward. Her voice joined the cacophony of sound, but he didn't look back.

Then the gun shots rang out first one followed by others. Tina strained to see where Wikus went, but the press of bodies around her added to the chaos. All she could think of was Wikus. His warnings, his fears about this trip, as she found herself pushed to the ground by a security guard. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was all happening so fast, too fast. Then she heard it, while she huddled on the ground, her name being called out frantically.

It was Marjorie she was sure of it. The guard tried to keep her down, but she pushed him off, as she got to her feet, and began in the direction of Marjorie's voice. The crowd was clearing, as she neared. Marjorie knelt on the ground. Thomas's stood tall looking down, while two others of his people stood near him their eyes searching the diminishing crowd. Dread filled her, as she scanned the area for Wikus.

* * *

Marjorie turned, and a flood of relief coursed through her.

"Tina, hurry!" she said in a rush; her heart pounding. "He's been shot."

She stood quickly making room for Tina, and looked at the people assembled. Mark looked pale and drawn; Thomas crouched down taking a hold of one of Wikus's hands. Alex clutched his arm close to his chest and watched the scene with flicking antennae. There were others of course. Security and police and the others that Thomas had brought with him. They moved restlessly. And Wikus he was impossibly still. He was never still even in his calmest moments his body hummed with movement, but now his quiet terrified her. Hot tears burned at the corners of her eyes.

The steady whirl of helicopter blades drew near, and she looked to see a place being cleared so that it could land. Men jumped out holding a stretcher. The worst thing was that Marjorie didn't know if Wikus was alive. It had seemed like an eternity until Tina had arrived.

And now her friend was here, and she hoped if there was something to save Tina could do it. Cold fear had settled into her stomach, and her chest was tight, as she watched. Tina was quickly accessing Wikus. Whatever fears her friend possessed were hidden in her movements. Marjorie felt her spirits lift some when Tina began barking orders to the men that arrived with the stretcher.

Within minutes they were gone, Alex as well. Mark met her eyes, and she knew he would go with them. Looking around Marjorie knew she had to pick up the pieces there, and let Mark deal with the rest. She watched Mark climb into the helicopter, and soon they were lifting up into the sky.

The crowds had diminished. Police and UN security were milling about asking questions, taking statements. Marjorie stood and found Thomas staring at her. He was deathly still; his eyes guarded his thoughts, as was often the case with the older Poleepkwa. He was a true leader, careful and calculating.

Marjorie watched him turn, and saw a group of well-dressed men and women hurrying to them. Thomas stood taller, which caused the woman in the lead to slow her approach. Marjorie went to Thomas side and waited.

The woman stopped five-feet from Thomas, her eyes wide. She must have only seen pictures of Thomas and his people. Marjorie remembered the first time she saw one of them, how imposing it had been, and how amazing.

"If you could come with us, we want to ensure your safety." The woman said with a slight waver in her voice.

"Safety." Thomas warbled a laugh. "Where was your safety when my companion fell?"

Marjorie quickly translated.

The woman swallowed and fidgeted. "Please." Was all she managed to say.

The men and women assembled behind her looked on with uncertain expressions.

"Lead the way." Thomas said his head held high.

Soon they were working their way through the halls of the UN. Thomas and the others feet clicked and clacked on the polished floors. They were led to a large conference room filled with voices that hushed the moment Thomas stepped into the room.

* * *

Mark watched it all happen in what seemed slow motion, as if they were in a movie on a screen, but it wasn't a movie. It was Wikus taking bullets that had been intended for Thomas. And now Mark was left sitting in a waiting room with Alex, who had brushed off any attempt to help him. Insisting he would be fine, as he held his arm tightly to his body. Mark could see his damaged exoskeleton plates, and the reddish-brown fluid that had leaked out of the bullet wound. He wanted to say something to Alex; to assure him somehow that what had happened could be erased. But there was nothing to say. No way to go back. All the planning, all the assurances that the UN had given had meant nothing.

It shocked him that such a thing could occur. They dealt with high-profile people all the time. Why did their security fail, or did they somehow just assume that the aliens would receive good-will from the people of New York, and the world? He placed his face in his hands and rubbed at his temples. A hand on his shoulder surprised him and he thought that perhaps a nurse had come, but when he looked up he saw Alex bending over him, a soft look in his eyes.

Mark exhaled unsure of what to say.

"Wikus is strong." Alex said with a flick of his antennae.

Mark could only nod and pray to a god that he had been lax in praying to over the years.

* * *

They were underfoot, all of them, in their eagerness to help. Tina's voice was soar from requesting this or that, and telling them to get the hell out of her way. Poleepkwa anatomy and physiology was so different than that of a human. And she wished just this once that she had one of those bastards from the MNU beside her. She had been dealing with various complicated cases in the district, but two gunshot wounds to the chest was a decidedly different matter. Wikus's exoskeleton was damaged and she had to cut small sections away to get at his internal organs and the bullets lodged inside. There was no time for x-rays or anything else. She was losing him, his vitals were weak and growing weaker by the minute. She called for another clamp and continued. It was all she could do.

The questions had thankfully stopped and those gathered around her began to listen. Then she found ready hands besides her asking what he could do. He said he had a limited understanding of alien physiology and anatomy. Tina nodded thankful for the help, as she adjusted the light strapped to her forehead, and handed over the clamp to him.

* * *

Marjorie listening to apologies, condolences and assurances that were flowing around Thomas, and translated answering questions as she went.. She had managed to slip away for a moment to call Mark, only to learn that there was no news. Three hours had passed. Marjorie knew that Thomas was worried, but he wasn't showing it to the men and women that continued to gather before him. He used the chaos to his advantage. The heads-of-state that he met were suddenly willing to hear his pleas, willing to see changes made.

Marjorie could see their nervousness, their fear, and she wasn't surprised when a steady hand landed upon her shoulder. Mabaso stood behind her.

"Marjorie." He said with a slight dip of his head.

She nodded then translated again for Thomas. He was busy explaining again the need for his people to have adequate living conditions and status as something more than prisoners.

"When I heard I didn't think you'd go through with it." He said his mouth near her ear.

She translated again, and spoke in a near whisper. "With what?"

"This, him," he gestured to Thomas, "very calculating of you."

Her eyes narrowed, as she stared at him only to be summoned back into Thomas's conversation when he addressed her with a question.

Her mind was flying, as she translated yet again. When she finished she gave a slight excuse me to Thomas and turned giving Mabaso a cold look. "The only calculating one in this room is you, and always has been." Her voice hissed. "I've got a job to do." She turned her back on the man who had once been her associate and focused on Thomas.

"I hope for all our sakes that you did the right thing." He whispered in her ear, and was gone leaving Marjorie wondering the same thing. Looking at the room she certainly hoped so.

* * *

A nurse had brought coffee for Mark and water for Alex. She had handed the cup to Alex with a shaky hand, and an equally shaky smile. Alex had took it with a graceful nod. That was an hour ago and Mark still held the half consumed, now cold, cup of coffee in his hand. Marjorie had also called, but he had nothing to tell her. So they sat in silence. Nearly four hours had passed when the doors to the waiting room opened and Tina walked in, her face drawn and tired. Mark was on his feet and moved to her in a heartbeat. He heard Alex's clicking feet on the floor.

The suit jacket she had worn earlier was gone. Her once white shirt was stained with reddish-brown.

"He's stable for now." Tina said and Mark could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Mark reached out and Tina fell into his arms. Her sobs were quiet and reserved on his shoulder. One glance to Alex showed that the normally reserved Poleepkwa had his hand upon her back, and had moved close sharing in the moment. Mark exhaled feeling the stress of the day diminishing a bit, as he held her securely in his arms.

* * *

The tears started pressing the moment Tina saw both Mark and Alex. They looked at her as if she said the wrong thing they would shatter into a million pieces. After she spoke she saw their relief, and that's when the dam broke within her. The stress of the day, seeing Wikus who had become a perfect constant in her life reduced to the brink of death had shaken her to her core. All those years spent working the Emergency Room couldn't prepare her for what she had felt in that moment she reached his side: helpless. If only he had been human, but he wasn't any longer, and yet again she had been reminded. Sometimes she had often wished that she would find a way to see him human again. That this man turned alien could be something more in her life. That he could hold her as a man, but she knew they were crazy fantasies, especially today. Whatever he had been was long gone.

She had fought to make him live, but some part of her prepared to let him go, just in case. And in truth she may still have too, but there was no way she would dash their hopes away. It was up to Wikus now. The bullets were out of him, the damage repaired as best she could, but the gaping holes in his exoskeleton could only be patched for the moment. If he survived she would have to find an alternative. Her mind was already working in the direction. Hoping for his eventual recovery, planning what could be done with titanium weaves or plates that were normally used to patch a skull.

When she pulled away from Mark, and felt Alex's hand leave her back, she felt a faint smile tug at her cheeks.

* * *

Back in the hotel room that night Marjorie sat with Mark. They had been to the hospital long enough to see Wikus. Machines beeped around him, and Tina sat beside him. When Thomas entered the room he looked Wikus over and gave Tina a nod and a soft thank you. His hand had brushed Wikus's antennae, and after that he was gone leaving Marjorie to follow him into the hall. He was speaking in quiet tones to Alex, who had a bandage wrapped around him arm. Tina had taken the bullet out, and declared him fine to leave if he wanted. Marjorie had suggested that they take shifts to watch Wikus, but Tina said no. She would stay, as she had to anyways. Plus the full meeting was going to occur at the UN at Thomas's bequest despite what had occurred. They would leave, and Tina would keep them all apprised.

Marjorie gripped Mark's hand, as though it were a lifeline. The rest of the Right's Now support staff were safely in their rooms downstairs, and Thomas and the others had gone to bed. But Marjorie couldn't stop her mind from racing. In a way this was all her fault. She had pushed Thomas. She knew Wikus didn't want this that he didn't want to be in New York. That he saw the threat that coming here had posed, but she didn't listen to him. And if Thomas felt some guilt he wasn't saying. She imagined if he did he wouldn't tell her. Perhaps those he trusted the most of his own people, but not her.

She had developed a partnership with Thomas, but what had happened had strained that relationship. She saw it in him during the impromptu meeting in the aftermath of the shooting. He was cold, calculating, and reserved. He used her services, but he said little else. She would need to talk to him, but imagined it would have to wait until after the council. Her emotions were raw, and she thought that perhaps his were as well.

"Hey, your lost, come back." Mark said softly.

Marjorie shook her head slightly and looked at him. "Just thinking."

"Your blaming yourself, don't, we all make choices, Thomas, and especially Wikus. If he hadn't have stepped in the way this meeting would be going differently."

"You make it sound so simple." Marjorie sighed.

"Isn't it though? No one made Wikus do what he did, it was his choice."

"I guess, it's just—"

"Just what, that he was worried something like this would happen?"

Marjorie nodded.

"So it did, it could have happened in the district. We knew the risks, and so did Thomas when he became a public figure."

"I guess." Marjorie looked down twisting her hands together.

Marks hands took hers then moved to cup her chin. His eyes gazed into hers.

"I love you Marjorie, that's no secret, and one of the things that I love about you is that you're a fighter. You see something wrong and try to fix it. Thomas is lucky, they all are. Hell I'm lucky to have you, now please let's go to bed."

She felt herself drawn to her feet, as they moved to the dark unoccupied room. Mark gave her hand a firm squeeze, and she wondered how it was that she had gone so long without him.

* * *

Days passed for Tina while Wikus lay unmoving in the bed. His vitals were still weak, but he was hanging on. She did everything she could think of. Even going so far as to call the others in the field of Alien biology asking for advice. They had given her a few ideas, but mostly she found out that she had done everything she could. So she waited slitting in a chair by his bedside, and occasionally stretching out on the couch in the doctors' lounge with the strict orders that she was to be awoken if there were any changes.

She had one constant visitor that brought her food, coffee and good company. His name was John Riley, the doctor who had assisted her. It was ironic to her that his name would be John, seeing that Wikus had carried that name as a badge to hide behind for some time. When John asked about Wikus Tina had worked to censer her words. She wanted to tell him all about the once man who was now wearing a hard exoskeleton, but she didn't. She told him small things, like how kind he was, but nothing significant.

John had commented with a smile that it seemed like Wikus meant a lot to her, and Tina had only smiled and nodded. Since that first day whenever John was free he was checking up on her. They would sit watching Wikus sharing stories about their work. He was a year older than her, and had studied Alien biology as a hobby. By the second day Tina's mind was whirling with both sleep deprivation, and the thought the maybe he'd come to South Africa with them. Right's Now could use another doctor, and he had proven himself.

Marjorie would check in by phone often. She had even sent Tina her bags from the hotel room, and it had been wonderful getting a shower and changing from her ruined clothing. Her suit went into the trash. She didn't want a physical reminder of the day that Wikus was shot staying with her. Marjorie also told her about the meetings, and it seemed based on what she said and the news cast that was running on the TV in Wikus's room, that Thomas had made quite an impression. There was of course coverage about the shooting, but the hospital and UN security had worked hard to keep reporters away from Wikus. Even the nurses that were attending to him were more or less attending Tina first. Taking all of their direction from her, and deferring to her expertise on their alien patient.

She also continued to check on Alex, who assured her that he was fine. When she pressed him, not certain if she believed him or not, he gave the same answers. See to Wikus, not to worry about him. So she did that trusting that if something changed he would let her know. By the fifth day Wikus's vital signs were improving, but he showed no signs of waking. He was unresponsive when she checked him over. Despite the better outlook she began to worry. That was when she found John's hand over hers. At first she wanted to pull away, as her eyes flowed over Wikus's still form, but then she looked at John again. His sandy-brown hair, kind blue eyes, and decided that his comfort was welcomed.

* * *

The meetings were going impossibly well. The Poleepkwa people had unanimously been recognized by the human rights council. Thomas's eloquent speech had moved the crowd of statesmen and women. He took their questions with grace and explained his position. How their lives had degraded and asked if any one of them had been forced to live in such ways, even before the days of the district, how they would have reacted. She saw many blanched faces. And even when footage was shown of human deaths at the hands of the aliens Thomas handled those moments with impassioned pleas. That it was their wish to move forward into better lives for all, and that they expected to leave Earth at some point in the near future. All they were asking for was what all people ask for: safety, food, housing, meaningful lives and recognition that they were not animals forced to live in the dirt.

Marjorie knew that it would have been a harder fight if Wikus wouldn't have been shot. Somehow a local station had gotten footage of the event. Wikus bounding through the crowd, Alex wounded clutching his arm. Then Wikus again in the forefront as he pushed Thomas down and took two shots to the chest, crumpling to the ground. In the eyes of humanity the prawns or the Poleepkwa as Thomas had corrected that first day in the conference room, were seen as having what people termed as human characteristics. Thomas only monopolized on the sentiment after he had watched hours of TV coverage the first night in the hotel room before he had gone to sleep.

He echoed words of the past when he had asked the assembled council: "do we not bleed?"

In that moment he changed everything. And now Marjorie could only watch in the wake of chaos to see the changes that would come knowing that it was Wikus who had made it all possible. It had always been Wikus. From the moment he fought to see the Mothership leave, to the day she met him. From the time in Mabaso's compound, to the days together in Mark's home, and finally to this day, as she watched the men and women rise and call for change. All at the bequest of a being who stood before them wearing a hard exterior, finally showing the world that humanity was truly not alone anymore.


	12. Choices

*What a long-strange trip it's been. Enjoy the last installment. Finally made it. Thanks for the reviews*

* * *

It was the insistent beeping that bothered him into a state of quasi-wakefulness. Then it was the light that kept poking at his eyes beckoning him to open them. When he blinked it was harsh and his thoughts were fuzzy. He closed his eyes again and opened them. His body felt strange somehow, his mind disjointed. He had been dreaming, but couldn't make sense of the images that were now flitting about in his head.

There was a shout near him, and a rush of movement, but he didn't have the strength to look. He closed his eyes again feeling his breath flutter the slits at his neck. He had never felt so tired in all his life, and beyond that there was a dull ache in his chest. Someone clasped his hand, and he fluttered his eyes open again.

"Wikus?"

He turned his head to the side and saw her, Tina. She looked pale, and tired, her eyes were puffy and gray patches had settled in, and he thought that she looked like how he felt.

"Hey," she said softly leaning closer. "We've been waiting for you?"

Waiting, why would she be waiting for him? He shook his head slightly, as if the motion would clear his jumbled thoughts.

"It's been six days, you had me worried."

"Six?" He managed to say, his mouth barely moved to make the noises that formed the word.

"Yes, do you remember what happened?"

He blinked and thought, six days, he blinked again, but all he could do was stare at her wondering where he was.

Tina held his hand tightly, and stroked her hand over one of his long-leathery fingers. "You were shot Wikus; I thought we were going to lose you."

He closed his eyes. New York, that was where he was, or maybe that's where he still was. The UN, and Thomas, and in that moment what had happened came back in a hazy rush. He opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. Thomas the gunfire, Alex had been shot. And then nothing, he thought he would die, and had been okay with that option, but here he was.

"Wikus, you remember don't you?"

He gave a slight nod.

"I have some water for you. What's your pain like, do you need something?"

He turned his head, and looked at her. This woman who had saved his life, she wore crumpled clothing that she had obviously slept in. Did she stay by his side for six days? The answer seemed to be a resounding yes.

"Wikus here drink some, not much though; I managed to get an IV hooked up, but drink a little bit."

The bed shifted raising him higher. She held the bottle before his labrum, but he barely managed to help her, as she tipped the bottle back. His eyelids fluttered. The bed moved back to its original position, and he found himself drifting again.

* * *

When next he woke it wasn't Tina, but a man with a flashlight who had lifted up one his eye lids, and shined the light into his eyes. Wikus's antennae flicked in irritation, and the man backed away while Wikus opened his eyes groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, you'll probably want Tina."

Wikus blinked, and watched him leave the room.

Tina arrived shortly, yawning as she walked through the door. Her smile was soft. "Hey sorry, was just catching somesleep, guess you met John."

He blinked again, "What happened?" He said; his voice was shaky.

"You were shot, do you remember?"

"Yes, but about me?" He managed to say.

"Oh," she smiled slightly. "You're in the hospital; you took two bullets to the chest. It's going to take time but you should be fine."

He found the energy to raise his hand and moved it to his chest. He felt over the plates until he found soft bandages in two places.

"I had to cut into your exoskeleton, sorry Wikus there was no other way."

He wanted to ask what that meant, but found his energy fading fast until his eyes closed again.

* * *

It was Alex the next time. He opened his eyes feeling better. The dull ache in his chest had lessoned. Alex hovered over him the moment he saw his eyes open.

"We've been worried about you."

He didn't know what to say. What does one say after they've been shot, and have been lying in the hospital for who knew how long.

"Thomas has gone back; when you feel ready we'll go home."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Yesterday, Thomas came to see you, but you still asleep from surgery."

A flutter of worry pushed through Wikus. "Surgery?"

"Yes, the doctor said she needed to close you up."

Wikus thoughts rushed though his mind. What had she said before? He moved his hand, and found hard-cool metal where soft bandages had been.

"Don't worry Wikus I've got one too, not as large as yours." Alex said rapidly placing his hand on Wikus's arm.

Wikus looked over and saw a small web of metal on Alex's forearm.

"The doctor said it was the only way. Back home, or even on the ship, we could have regenerated, but here." Alex's shoulders slumped some. "This is the only option, not that I'm complaining."

Wikus nodded; as he tried to push himself forward enough to look at his chest. It hurt and he shook from the exertion, but soon he was sitting up, his legs stretched out before him. Two pieces of shiny metal gleamed up at him from their positions on his chest, one lower towards his right side, and one more to the midline of his chest. He shuddered, as images from the bowels of MNU assaulted him. He looked wildly around the room, and saw the monitors and machines bleeping away.

Alex's hand was pressing on his shoulder. "Wikus, settle."

Wikus tried to pull away, but only managed to dislodge a sensor, which caused some machine to start beeping loudly. The sound only pushed him further. He needed out of that bed, away from the machines. Alex's voice fell into the background of his thoughts. It was almost as if he were there again, with Tania's father standing over him.

Alex's hands were on him, as he talked furiously, then he heard it Tina's voice.

"Wikus! Stop."

He slumped into the bed. Alex's hands were pressing down on him. Tina came to his side. A man followed her. He looked familiar.

"Wikus you were hurt, it's okay." She said with authority, and he relaxed a bit more staring at her.

The man stepped up beside her. Wikus watched them share a look. Another woman rushed into the room, but Tina waved her away, as she carefully stepped up the machines to stop the loud noises. Wikus felt some relief when they stopped, and looked around the room again. He could see Alex's tension, and Tina looked at him with worry. He wanted to take it away, whatever it was that he had caused in them.

"I'm okay." His voice wavered, as he spoke, but he continued trying to ease their fears. "I just…" He didn't know how to explain it. Tina would understand they had spoken about so many things, but he didn't have the words. "Can I get up?"

Tina and the man shared another look. The man shrugged then Tina nodded. "I suppose so. Looks like you pulled all the leads out anyway, and the IV as well."

Wikus craned his neck to look down at himself. He saw the remnants of tape on his left hand, and dangling wires near his bed. Getting out of bed took a bit more energy than he had thought it would. With Tina and Alex's help he was up on wobbly legs.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" The man asked, as he took Tina's place at Wikus's arm.

Wikus looked at him. Studying his features and nodded. A short walk later and he was feeling better. His body ached and his chest felt strange where the plates were, but he needed to move.

"Does this mean we can go home?" Alex said.

"I'd say so." Tina said with a smile then Wikus watched that smile turn to the man next to her. "I'll call Mark. He'll make the arrangements."

* * *

Two days later they were boarding a plane discreetly. Tina said she had a few things to finish up in the states and that she would be along shortly. She had given instructions to the medical staff at Right's Now, and a nurse was traveling with them on the plane. Wikus felt good enough that he felt that was unnecessary, but one stern look from Tina, and he ceased his argument. She had swiftly reminded him that he had spent twelve days in the hospital, and she could make him spend more if she wanted. By that time he was feeling anxious, and had quickly deferred to her wise advice. During the two days they waited before they could leave Alex told him about the meetings at the UN. Wikus was shocked. Thomas had managed to sway the world with his pleas. Wikus didn't know what that would mean for their daily lives, but there would be change.

When he asked if they had found who shot him. Alex said no. The authorities were still chasing down leads. The crowd was so great that day that whoever it was slipped away in the chaos. Wikus nodded. He wasn't surprised by that information. And he imagined that unless someone grew a conscience then they would never know who did it, or why. He could guess lots of reasons why, but in the end he was glad it had turned out okay. Well getting shot was not okay, but Thomas was. And somehow his actions had done something good. He hadn't really thought about why he did what he did during the moment.

Unlike that day that Christopher attained his freedom, and left with the Mothership, his conscience had surged to the forefront of his mind and he had done the only thing he could think of when he took the battle suit. When he stepped in front of Thomas it hadn't been a decision, as much as a foregone conclusion. And as they neared Johannesburg, Wikus found himself reflecting on the many changes that his life had taken.

When they reached the district, he was surprised by the sheer number of Poleepkwa who raised their voices in a mass of chicks and chirps when he exited the SUV with Alex by his side. He wanted to flee to somewhere quiet, but there was no opening in sight. He placed a hand on the side of the SUV for support. The crowd parted to reveal Thomas who approached him with an easy stride. He could feel Thomas's presence coursing through him, but it was not what he felt while they were in New York. Where Thomas had been short and curt with him, now Thomas approached him in friendship almost like an equal, which Wikus knew he was most certainly not. All the voices stopped when Thomas gave a short click for silence.

"Come Wikus, you look well, we have much to discuss." Thomas said.

Wikus could only nod and follow Thomas into what would become a whirlwind of activity.

* * *

Change was upon them. They were still in the district, but the adjacent land had been supplied to them, and in time instead of tents the area was littered with housing. It was of course temporary, as Thomas continued to say emphatically that they would one day go home. The other large change that happened was employment, and the Poleepkwa people were now in charge of their own security. Thomas made it clear that while they would of course accept aid he wanted to find ways to repay the countries that were committed to his people. He still refused to share any destructive technology, but he did come to a consensus within the leaders of the people that they would share some helpful ideas.

So employment stared when Thomas revealed a sustainable energy source. It would not solve all of earth's energy problems, but as Thomas said the Poleepkwa would provide the stepping stone then earth's scientist could take the process from there. Wikus was again worried that they would be targeted, but Thomas only shook his head. In Thomas's eyes they were now masters of their own destiny, and the eyes of the world were still upon them. In that way Wikus knew that Thomas was right.

Right's Now still worked closely with Thomas, but now it wasn't just humans that were employed there. Poleepkwa helped in the effort to provide aid and coordinate their growing community. And Six months after he was shot Mark and Marjorie got married. Wikus found himself away from the district in a beautiful garden watching Marjorie walk down the aisle. The day had been bittersweet for him. He had been seeing less of Tina, as what he had told her many months before came to pass. She had met someone, John. He should have guessed in the hospital when he watched them share looks.

After she returned to Johannesburg she had told him she wanted to talk. John was the subject she wanted to discuss. As much as it ached in places that had nothing to do with his still healing body, he told her he was happy for her. He told that it was good for her. She had cried that day, her tears falling on his hard exoskeleton. His heart had broken a bit more, and he knew without a doubt that he loved her, but she'd never be his. She was the second woman to fall by the wayside in his life due to his choices.

It took him time after that to come to terms with the loss. When asked what was wrong he blamed his recovery. The wedding when it happened was yet another reminder. Who he was now, and what he was, was not the man he used to be. He had watched Tina dance with John that day, and answered the questions that both Thomas and Alex asked about human weddings. He explained the customs how the father of the bride gave her to the groom. The two of them had cocked their heads their antennae flicking, and declared that if Mark and Marjorie wanted to be together why they needed a ceremony. Wikus could only warble a laugh. In that regard he supposed that Poleepkwa were very straight forward. If two individuals wanted to be together then so be it and being someone's mate was a simple declaration shared between partners. Wikus remembered his own marriage to Tania. How magical it was, but had to agree with the simplicity that Thomas and Alex presented.

Time continued onward and the changes slowed until the people had a lifestyle that they were comfortable with. There were more children, and he received even more mating proposals. He declined them all, and had found that his cycle no longer affected him. He had reached some amount of peace within himself. The children were of course engaging, and they often asked about the metal attached to his chest. Sometimes he told them fantastic stories about how he fought a great beast in the wilds of Africa before he sent them off back to their parents.

Thomas went to New York almost too frequently for Wikus. Never once did Thomas request that he went with. Thomas told him that he had done enough, and to be content with life. Wikus tried to do that, but found he was often anxious and worried until Thomas returned back to the district.

* * *

Two-years, eight months and sixteen days after the change, the sun shone upon a cloudless sky. Wikus was jogging the district with Tina. She didn't jog with him often anymore, but when she could he took great pleasure in her company. They were rounding a corner of the temporary housing when the commotion began. People were leaving their houses; their faces were raised to the sky, their antennae waving rapidly. Wikus felt something inside, a sudden pull and stopped.

"Wikus?" Tina asked looking around.

Wikus gazed up into the sky, and saw something descending near where the old district was. It grew in size the farther down it went. He blinked watching it change course then settle over them. It emitted a low hum then quieted. Voices rose loudly around him; hands rose to the air. Children were lifted to see, and Wikus stood with Tina by his side wondering what was next. Christopher had returned, or someone had returned. He couldn't assume anything.

A rush of worry settled into him, and he felt Tina's hand upon his arm.

"We should get back." She had to yell, as she leaned close to him.

He nodded and took her arm in his hand. He knew that the people were happy, but he didn't want to see Tina hurt by some overzealous Poleepkwa. It took them sometime to push through the crowds that were moving to an open area by the fence line. When they reached Rights Now there were equally excited and worried voices. The Poleepkwa who had been working were gone, which didn't surprise Wikus. He could feel the pull inside. A presence that called him to the ship, or rather whoever was on that ship.

"Wikus." Tina said, as she pushed up against him. He wondered for a moment where John was, but she said earlier he was at home today. "I knew it would happen, well I hoped it would, but now…"

He could echo her unsaid thoughts. But now what, what would cone next? That answer came within the next half-hour as first of five smaller ships descended to the ground.

"Tina." Wikus said. "I need to go."

"What, no, why don't you wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know, Christopher, he'll find you and then well…"

Change me back he thought. He looked down at this body. At the metal plates attached to his chest then to the woman standing beside him. The woman he loved still and what of Tania who he had loved and left behind. He looked around at what had become his world. He had told her what seemed ages ago that he had to accept what he had become. He had worked towards that concept.

"Wikus?" Her voice wavered.

He studied her. The woman before him who had helped to give him a new life, and it wasn't as if he hadn't been thinking about what he would do when the Mothership returned. For months thoughts of the moment and his choice on that day had been heavy in his thoughts. The Poleepkwa people had accepted him. They had from the very beginning. They gave him a chance. They forgave his past wrongs, which was still baffling to him. He knew then and he knew now that if had still been the man he once was he would not have forgiven as easily as they did. So now he had two choices. Stay or go. They seemed simple choices, but each held distinct struggles and possibilities.

"You're not considering are you?" Her voice was quiet; her eyes wide."

"Yes." Slipped from his mouth without thought.

"Why, please, Wikus, why would you want too?"

He stared at her wanting to reach out and push the strand of blond hair that had tumbled over her forehead out of the way, but he didn't. "I think it could be the right choice."

"What," she said her eyes narrowing, nostrils flaring, voice raised.

"I don't know but," He motioned down at his body. "I barely remember what being human is all about."

Tina blinked. He could see the tears forming her eyes. Wikus placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I'll come to you, whatever choice I make, but please I have to go now, I have to see."

She nodded tears falling. He reached out brushing her cheek and turned making his way towards the ships. When he arrived there was someone talking. A voice he had never heard. At first he was too far to hear the words, but he felt something strange inside. That little piece of him that was never filled was now whole. Thomas had always occupied a part of it, and the people around him the rest, but now he stood stunned warmth rushing over him. He moved closer. Even though the speaker wasn't loud the closer he got he could almost feel the words.

"Again, we are pleased to find all of you in seemingly good health. I will be conferring with others, and we will begin the evacuation to the Mothership shortly. All your needs will be provided for, and you will return home once again."

Wikus felt dazed as the voice receded. Now he knew what Thomas meant when he said that there was so much unrest after the damage happened to the ship. If this was what it was like to feel whole, he could imagine that the sudden loss would feel jarring. He was still staring ahead when Alex's hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Wikus, come with me. Thomas is looking for you."

He nodded and followed Alex through the crowd. The Poleepkwa who spoke was conferring with Thomas. He took a moment and marveled at the speaker's appearance. He felt practically giddy. He was never giddy, well not anymore, maybe with Tania years ago. The speaker wore clothing of a sort: a rich-red fabric that draped over his shoulders and flowed down to his knees, and was gathered at his slim waist by a golden sash. He now knew what Thomas meant when he said that he would not wear clothing until he returned home.

"Wikus." Thomas said giving his shoulder a shake. He looked at the speaker and Thomas, and felt instantly foolish.

"This is the one you told me of?"

"Yes." Thomas said.

Wikus felt appraising eyes upon him, as he took in the pebbles on the ground.

"He is welcome." Came the fast response causing Wikus to look up sharply. "Rithis, take him to Xylera."

Thomas nodded and Wikus remembered that was the name that Thomas had addressed himself as so long ago. Thomas took a hold of his arm leading him forward away from the speaker.

"Wikus you are like a child again. He is your Xklarie, do you not remember my lessons?"

Wikus nodded. "Yes sorry, I don't know what came over me." The feeling of elation was fading some, but he still felt warm and complete.

"It was his presence that is all. You'll become more comfortable with it over time, like you cycles."

Wikus nodded again and found himself being ushered into a ship. "Wait, Thomas."

"What?"

"I can't, I don't know."

Thomas cocked his head his antennae flicked slightly. "The ship will not be departing all that quickly, there are still things to attend to here. Xylera awaits you."

Before Wikus could question Thomas the door was shut. It was a transport ship of some kind with slim narrow seats. There were small windows set into the walls, and he could see a pilot behind a clear wall. The ship rose into the sky, and all he could do was wait. Metal Clattered upon metal and the ship jarred to a stop, and the darkened windows told him he had arrived. The door swept open and a face peered in.

"Wikus?"

All he could do was nod. His earlier thoughts of acceptance were now far away. He was ready to go back. The prospect of earth was looking more and more promising by the minute even if he stayed as he was.

"Follow me please."

He practically tripped over his own feet, as he stepped out of the small ship. There were others around him, people moving here and there. The Poleepkwa who led him looked back once and strode off leaving Wikus to follow. He barely had time to look around or pay attention to the path they had taken. What he needed was proverbial bread-crumbs to find his way if things went awry, but if he did need to leave it was not like he had a lot of options, being miles up in the sky and all. So he walked on passing people who looked at him strangely. Maybe it was his size, or the pieces of metal stuck to his chest. When they finally stopped he was ushered into a room and left before he could ask where he was and why he was there.

Frustrated he looked around. It was sparsely decorated. What he assumed were chairs were positioned in the middle around a table. The walls were a rusty-beige color and clear of any furnishings. There was a panel on the far wall he moved to inspect it. He could read the words, well most of the words. He looked closer then heard the sound of someone entering the room.

"Wikus?"

A brown Poleepkwa strode forward then stopped. He wore a similar fabric draped over him, but it was more a muted red tone, with a brown sash at his waste. He also wore a pouch settled upon one hip.

"Yes?"

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten?" He approached closer and Wikus felt appraised by yet another set of eyes.

"I take your Xylera then?"

"Yes, thankfully I gave up my human name. Your shorter than I expected, but I shouldn't be surprised by that. And here what happened?" Christopher pointed and said, or Xylera said as he needed to remind himself.

"I managed to get myself shot."

Christopher blinked. "You survived the day that I left," he warbled a laugh. "Apologies, I have recounted that day to countless others, and here you are, but you managed to get yourself shot, and survived that to, yet again I shouldn't be surprised."

"I had help." Wikus managed to say. He felt uncertain of what to do in Christopher's presence. His conscience was nagging him again, reminding him of his actions that day, bashing Christopher over the head, taking the ship with Oliver in it, both eternally stupid acts. He felt the need to retreat, but had the problem of where to go.

"Wikus, be at ease, time has passed, and I'm told you are to thank for the improved conditions for our people."

Our people, that statement struck Wikus to the core. "I wouldn't say that."

"Whatever you like."

"Father? They need you." Wikus looked to the door and saw an adolescent child standing there.

"Oliver, you remember Wikus?"

Oliver entered the room his eyes wide, antennae waving and nodded.

"Keep him company for a time, Wikus I'll be back."

Wikus watched Christopher go then looked at Oliver who had approached and was reaching up to touch the metal on his chest. Wikus knelt down and found that Oliver had indeed grown. He looked up into the maturing face that would one day be an adult.

"You've grown."

"You have these." Oliver said as he tapped the metal pieces."

Oliver stayed at his side and chattered about everything from their home to the ship and all manner of other things like games and programs he liked to play with. Wikus could only listen, and then ask an occasional question. When Wikus asked for a tour of the ship Oliver quickly took his hand and led him off. He saw countless rooms, and was introduced to countless people and other children that Oliver knew. It was a dizzying array of faces, places and voices. By the time he returned to the room he wasn't sure what to think. Oliver had grown quiet saying he was hungry. Hunger was the last thing on Wikus mind, so he sent Oliver off to eat, and sat on one of the chairs in the room. He found it comfortable. It molded to a Poleepkwa body so much better than human chairs ever did. He dropped his head into his hands and thought about what was next.

He had a choice to make. Providing Christopher or Xylera rather, could help him. He exhaled loudly the air fluttering the slits upon his neck. If he went back what did he have to go back to? There would be no job. He had friends, but there was also the bad press he had gotten years ago, and he was certain he would have questions to answer for. He could move somewhere else, but then what? What would he put on his resume? He could picture it. Worked at MNU, killed lots of aliens, botched a huge operation, got turned into an alien, killed lots people, oh ya the list could go on and on. He'd have to become someone else. But he had worked hard to become the person he was now. He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers over the plates on his forehead.

He could always go back and talk to Tina, but she wouldn't want him to go, and forget Alex or Thomas they already assumed he was going with them. And what if Christopher didn't have a cure, and he didn't want to go. Was he prepared to live his life on earth as an oddity? All his months of considering the problem hadn't gotten him any closer to an answer.

"Wikus?" Christopher's voice called his name and he looked up. "I saw Oliver, he said he showed you some of the ship."

Wikus nodded, as Christopher came and sat across from him.

"I imagine this is a lot to take in."

"You can say that."

"There are many who believe you'll be joining us, is that so?"

Wikus looked down studying the metal table before him. "I don't know."

"Do you wish to be human again?"

Wikus looked up sharply, his antennae waving through the air, then down again. "I don't know."

"I see. I can provide you the reversal if you like. I kept my promise, although I'll tell you it was difficult."

Wikus shifted his foot back and forth on the floor. "Thanks." He murmured.

"I can leave you alone if you'd like to think."

Wikus looked up, "no wait, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why bother, why keep your promise, why accept me? That day was hardly redeeming for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"What I did, in the end I helped you, which was something, but the rest…"

"What about the rest? Those actions are in the past, you've changed, not just physically, the man I met would have never asked such questions."

Wikus stared at Christopher. He was right he had changed. Granted it took a complete transformation to make that happen, but maybe that was what he needed. He had also lost everything, but in the end gained so much. True friendships like he had never experienced.

"So you see why I kept my promise. I had no idea if I'd find you alive, but I assumed I would. Make your choice, but don't take too long." Wikus nodded then Christopher spoke again. "Would you like to go back down?"

"Yes."

Hours later he sat on a small hill watching the ships that were coming and going ferrying Poleepkwa to the ship. He had seen Thomas briefly, and had been advised that Thomas would be issuing a press release, and the return of any weapons. He was also told that the Xklarie wished to address the world leaders. Wikus nodded, but didn't have anything to say. It was beyond him now, and he had his own problems.

He slept where he sat and when he woke in the morning there were still ships moving back and forth. There were also crowds of people gathered at the fences to the district. He imagined the fascination that ships held for them. It was a historic event, as equally important as the day that the Mothership had appeared in the sky. After a time he began to walk the district and found himself outside of Rights Now. He went in and saw Thomas sitting in front of a computer with Marjorie beside him, a man talking at them on the screen, something about the inability to find weapons.

He walked through to the back area where the staff would gather, and was about to head to the clinic when he saw Tina sitting with John. He held her hand; his thumb sweeping circles over the palm of her hand. John looked up then let go of Tina's hand. Tina turned her eyes grew wider.

John got up and stepped away from the table. "I'll be in the other room." He brushed past Wikus.

Tina stood, and he could see she had been crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed. "Did you make your choice?"

"No."

"Remember when I told you that I'd accept you as you are now." She said.

"Yes."

"I think that still applies today."

"What?"

"It still applies, even if I never see you again, if that's what you want."

Her honesty surprised him. He thought she would try to talk him out of it. He stepped closer and reached out taking her hand in his. "Why?"

"Because," she paused, "well everything, I remember when I found out who you were, I saw the footage, and I looked at you and wondered who you were, compared to who you had been. And you know what I concluded?"

"No?"

"That who you had become was so wonderful that I wanted to spend all my time with you, and I do admit to wishing you were human again, but maybe that's not meant to be."

Wikus could only stand there staring at the woman in front of him.

"Wikus do you even see what you've done here? First you nearly kill yourself when the Mothership leaves, then you make a forced monumental change, but you don't give up, you keep going, through all the changes, through dealing with your new body, then you manage to open up the investigation into MNU, don't you see we couldn't have done it without you."

Wikus felt uncomfortable and dropped Tina's hand only to have her take his, and hold it tightly.

"Wikus you embraced a people that were not yours, that you used to hold in contempt, and you helped enact change, Thomas wouldn't have done what he did if it weren't for you, and you even got yourself shot protecting him."

"Tina, but—"

"Don't, I can't make your choice, but I've thought about this. Whatever you want to do I'll support you. If you want to go with them, I'll miss you." She wiped at her eyes quickly and stood taller. "If you want to stay here then fine, I'll help you figure out your life."

He didn't know what to say, and did the only thing he could think of. He drew her into an embrace careful not to hurt her. Her felt her tears start softly, as she clung to him, and in that moment he knew. He looked off as if he could see through the wall, as if he could see the ships leaving. Whatever he had been was gone, whatever he could be was upon him, and while the choice terrified him he still felt whole inside. The Poleepkwa people weren't animals, as he once thought, they were complex, caring, with a rich culture. He remembered as a child wistfully looking up to the stars, as all children were want to do, and wondering what was up there. Wondering if he'd ever see the stars, but then he had grown up, and left those freeing notions of his childhood behind. Everything that had happened in the last few years both good and bad had put him on his current path. He could be cowardly and choose to stay, or he could take the next step, despite the uncertainty and go. He had no illusions that it would be easy. Nothing he had done of late had been easy. The only easy thing he had ever done was fallen in love with Tina. Tania came to mind, but that love was long gone, and it was something forged when he was an incomplete man. Tina he loved with all his heart, and he knew without a doubt that she would be happy. He'd miss her, but they were on different paths.

He pulled away and held her at arm's length his hands upon her shoulders. She reached up with her hand and tried to dry her tears.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you." He said softly.

She laughed. "Probably because you put up with me."

"I suppose," He looked off again then stared at her for a long moment. "I'm going to do it."

Her face fell slightly then rose into a slight smile. "I thought you would. I hate long goodbyes."

He nodded.

"You'll be okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

She laughed again then stepped forward. He took her into another embrace.

"Take care of yourself, and don't forget your sunscreen."

"Thanks, you too, try not to get shot, or god knows what other trouble you'd manage to get into. I won't be there to patch you up."

He warbled a laugh. "I'll try."

"You're going now?"

"Yes."

She nodded pulling away then held out her hand. Wikus took it they shared a small shake.

"Tell everyone else would you." He said before he turned.

"I will." Her voice wavered.

He left walking past Thomas and Marjorie who were still busy arguing, and out into the day. He made his way to the ships. He thought for a moment about his belongings, but he had nothing that he'd want to take. He had been forced to leave his human side behind. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and almost removed it, but knew that it had to stay, to remember her by.

The trip up to the ship wasn't lonely, but he was still terrified. The dissenting voice inside his head kept asking the repeated question: what if you're wrong. He pushed the voice aside as best he could, and when he stepped onto the Mothership he saw that it was being transformed by the people who were everywhere. Oliver had explained the different areas of the ship and that the majority of the people who stay below. The ship could hold the population of the district, but normally didn't travel with so many. Once aboard he tried to retrace his steps, but only managed to get lost. He asked after Christopher or Xylera as he kept trying to remind himself. Finally he found someone who agreed to lead him and he found himself in the same room again.

Christopher arrived sometime later and stood at the door. "You made your choice then?"

Wikus nodded. "I won't be staying."

Wikus watched Christopher's antennae rise in surprise. "You won't be sorry."

He fidgeted, it was always like that when he got anxious, nervous, or well terrified. As a human he liked to do things with his hands, make things, talk too much, swear a lot, anything to release tension. But since his transformation it had been harder.

"Follow me Wikus, you'll stay with us."

He tried to decline, but Christopher insisted. The quarters he was led too were comfortable. The walls were the same rusty-beige. Chairs and a table sat before a large screen that was built into the all. Shelves sat upon one wall. A small room with tall dividers sat to one side, and another set of larger dividers cordoned off another room.

"I have things to attend to, can you wait here?"

Wikus nodded, and within moments Christopher was gone.

* * *

Over the following days Wikus fell into a routine of sorts. He slept in a hammock like Alex had described that had been placed in Christopher's room for him. There was a larger sleeping surface, a bed of sorts low to the floor that Christopher slept on. At first he felt uncomfortable sharing a room with Christopher, but then thought back to the tent he had shared with Thomas. He also saw both Thomas and Alex. Alex had enthusiastically welcomed him aboard, and he found himself on yet another tour of ship.

Thomas had advised him that they had to make some threats, but had managed to track down many of the weapons that the MNU and others had taken. And it was the Xklarie's position that some would need to be left, but they could always make their presence known again at some later date. It seemed to him as a people the Poleepkwa had a pragmatic approach to a blossoming planet as they called it. It reminded him of all the time he watched Star Trek, the Prime directive and all that. He found himself stifling a laugh, as Thomas explained the concept to him.

He advised the older Poleepkwa that he understood it, as he had watched the starship enterprise and its many adventures. Thomas had looked at him strangely, and then had gone on to advise that it wouldn't be long before they left. The worry and terror had settled back into him at that notion, and he knew he only had a limited opportunity if he wanted to get off the ship, but he continued to remind himself of his choice.

It was those moments when he was somewhere else thinking that he found either Oliver or Christopher looking at him oddly, as they all ate a collective meal Or sometimes he find Oliver standing in front of him waving at him, as he sat staring at the wall. Christopher never commented, and for that he was happy.

When the ship did leave it took Christopher to advise him that they were underway. There was no lurching, no strange weightless feeling. Christopher took him to an observation deck, and he felt sick watching the earth fall away beneath them. He spent days doing nothing after that agonizing over his choice. When Christopher tried to talk to him he didn't have anything to say. There weren't words for what he felt. Alex came and tried as well. The best he could manage was to tell his friend that he would be fine.

He began to lose track of the days, and would often ask Oliver who would happily tell him the exact amount of time they had been traveling, and how much longer they had. When they reached the half-way mark Wikus found his apprehension beginning to leave. He still sat for long periods thinking, but a new sense of eagerness had begun to settle into him.

And what surprised him the most was when he woke one morning, or at least he thought it was morning. He could never be too sure anymore. He lay there in his hammock and his antennae flicked through the air. He was instantly restless. There was something off, something wrong, He felt that familiar shift and pull deep inside that he hadn't felt for some time, and there was a scent in the air. Something sweet, but Poleepkwa didn't eat anything sweet. He got up and dropped to one knee, as a shudder went through his body. Frustrated he stood. Of all the things, he might as well just lock himself away. He had gone so long without any troubles with his cycle, why now. Then another shudder came, which only brought more irritation. He bent over breathing deeply trying to clear his mind and his body, but the damned smell remained.

"Wikus."

Wikus looked up, and stood to see Christopher looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Then Christopher blinked and did the strangest thing. His antennae dipped low then rose. Wikus watched and the scent increased until a funny taste came to his mouth. His insides began to twinge and a shudder flew through his body so hard he thought he would fall, but Christopher's hands grabbed him before he hit the ground. Wikus pushed the other Poleepkwa away feeling disgusted with his actions.

"You reject me?" Christopher said with half-lidded eyes.

"Reject you, look, this is my problem, and this smell." Anger flared within him, as he tried to get his once-again traitorous body under control.

That's when Christopher began to laugh. Wikus looked at him wondering what was wrong now.

"You don't know, do you, I had never thought I would find a mate this way."

"Wait a minute," another shudder ran through his body as Christopher drew closer.

"This defies reason." Christopher said stepping closer his antennae flicking outward stroking Wikus's antennae

Wikus's mind left his body for a moment then he blinked swatting Christopher away. Before he could speak the smell became heady again, overwhelming. What had he been upset about? He felt drunk. Christopher approached and that was that. Wikus's frustration was gone along with the rest of his resistance. A fleeting voice said he should be ashamed of himself, but that left as fast as it came. What happened next was so unlike any of the times he had coupled with Thomas. There was no reason to it. And all Wikus knew was that he couldn't form a coherent thought beyond that he wanted Christopher, which made a no amount of sense to what was left of his brain, but he went with it. And when he felt something shift inside that never had he knew he was long gone. It was mind-blowing that was the only pair of words that managed to form in his head. Mind-blowing when he felt Christopher inside him, their antennae locked together. Labrum fluttering and then he could of swore he saw stars as he shuddered in ecstasy. But it didn't end, the scent was so heavy and thick he could barely breathe. The shift happened again inside. He thought he might die when his body took over, and that organ he wondered if he even still had presented itself, and he found himself buried inside Christopher. All he had to do was be inside, and those stars he had experienced happened again leaving him shaking and quivering after he spent himself, and his organ pulled away to nestle in the confines of his body.

And in the end when his brain returned, his was laying beside Christopher wondering what the hell had happened. Christopher was leaning on an elbow watching him.

"I think I should thank you." He said.

Wikus blinked and shifted noticing the smell was still there, but more of an afterthought. "I'm sorry," Wikus blurted out. "I thought I had it under control."

"Under control?" Christopher said. "Wikus do you understand anything?"

Wikus felt a mix of embarrassment and frustration as he shifted away from Christopher, who's eyes grew soft before he spoke. "Let me explain it, when mates are chosen—"

"Yes, I know how that goes, okay."

"No clearly you don't. When the mating is right the smell is sweet, and an optimal pair is made."

Wikus groaned remembering Thomas words.

"What are you not happy? It's rare you know."

Wikus waved his hand then slapped it to his head closing his eyes.

"I would have thought…"

Wikus opened his eyes and saw Christopher looking at him, his eyelids dropped and his antennae dipped low. It was absurd, but he picked his new life. He had thought he would have a life alone surrounded by the people, but like everything else in his life things never went the way he thought they would.

"I'm an idiot, this is all a little new," he said reaching a hand out to touch Christopher's arm. "Just promise me we'll do that again."

Christopher's eyes widened then narrowed slightly. He reached out and tapped the metal on Wikus's chest. "I promise, and secondly these have to go. And this is a bit new for me as well. My first mate and I chose to be together. I suppose that first I'll need to forget that you were once human."

"Yes, and I'll have to forget you're a bug."

It was Oliver's voice that interrupted them from the doorway. "Bug, we don't have bugs on the ship, they're all crawly, but tasty." The boy said as he entered the room and plopped down next to Wikus.

Wikus could only warble a laugh. The watch still hung securely on his wrist he gazed at it a moment then rested his head back to consider his ever changing life.


	13. Of Watches and Offspring, Epilogue

**Opps… Needed to add one more thing before this story ended. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Wikus, how long ago did your watch stop working?" Christopher said, as he set food out for their meal.

"I don't know, I didn't think to bring batteries." It was an old argument that was becoming more and more frequent.

"It's been two cycles at least."

"And your point is?" Wikus stared at him. So what if the watch had stopped working over three years before. So what if it the crystal was scratched some and the band looked tattered.

Christopher set the platter he was holding down. "You left that life, can't you join this one fully."

Wikus crossed his arms and shifted his weight. "I have, I'm working."

"Wikus." Christopher stepped closer. "It's more than working. Why don't you take the watch and put it somewhere special. It marks you as different." Wikus narrowed his eyes. Christopher's antennae flicked. "Which is fine, but what I'm trying to say is be a part of us, a part of me."

"Do we have to do this now?" Wikus would have liked to have taken a step back, but the table was behind him.

"Yes we do have to do this now. Oliver won't be home, and there are more important matters I wanted to discuss, but first the watch."

"But Christ—"

"What have I told you about that name?"

"Yes, sorry," Wikus tapped a fingertip on each of his crossed arms. "Xylera, just skip the watch, tell me the rest."

Wikus held Christopher's gaze then saw him nod slightly. "Fine, Oliver is growing steadily; it's time for another offspring."

Wikus blinked. Of all the things he expected Christopher to say, an offspring wasn't it. They had decided early on that it would be unfair to Wikus if they were to have a child, or offspring as the Poleepkwa named their children, due to Wikus's need to adapt to his new surroundings. He supposed he should have anticipated Christopher's declaration, but he didn't, and now as he watched he saw Christopher's antennae fall with disappointment. He hadn't even said anything, and he was already disappointing him. He liked children. Oliver was a great kid, and had accepted Wikus into his life with surprising ease.

Christopher turned away and began to take out something for them to drink. He had to say something. Otherwise this moment would turn into one of those days of not talking. And the days here were far longer than earth days. He looked down at the watch that still held so much meaning for him. Every time he looked at it, or twisted the band on his arm he thought of Tina, which took him back to what he left behind on Earth. He had some regrets, and there were times when he woke that he would think of his choice, and wonder for the millionth time if he had made the right one.

He had seen the stars up close and personal. Here he was on another planet complete with seven moons, and that first night he had stood overlooking the grassy plane surrounding the city was astounding. Christopher stood at his side. Oliver had long since gone to bed in his little hammock. The moons were bathing the plane in milky light, and he thought he might burst from the beauty of it all. In those moments he had no regrets. The time spent with Christopher, coupling, or learning about each other was also virtually regret free. His job, well that left him plenty of time to think.

Christopher was an engineer of sorts, designing machines, working with propulsion and power sources. That had been his task on the ship, overseeing the massive engines that ferried the people through the stars. And Wikus well, he had a job basically doing construction of sorts. It was good for him because he needed something for himself, and it kept his hands busy, but not his mind. Christopher had argued with him telling him that he didn't have to work. He was a revered person after all, and Christopher could support him. But he had told him he needed it. He didn't want to hear that he was revered, that just brought to much strife to his mind, and too many memories of bad choices, which only led him to guilt, lots and lots of it.

It was true he had been accepted by the people. He had even been lauded for his accomplishments on Earth by the Scitira, the leader of them all. There had been a great celebration when they returned home, and Thomas had mentioned Wikus, apparently repeatedly, so there he had been feeling the need to bolt away, as the Scitira spoke to the gathered people. It was only Thomas's strong hand on his shoulder that kept him from making a quick exit or generally embarrassing himself. He had been glad when that was all over, and he could fade into obscurity. But that hadn't quite happened. He was shorter than the others, and he wore his prized possession the watch. What bothered him the most was when people asked him questions about his accomplishments on Earth. He didn't care what any one of them said, there weren't any accomplishments to speak of, so he would wave them off without comment. But with the children it was worse. The metal on his chest was gone, the plates had been regenerated, but the watch was a constant source of interest to wandering children. He didn't see the fascination. They had advanced technology, what was one very-worn watch compared to the gadgets they had in their homes.

And Alex like Christopher had asked him to take the watch off in those early days after he arrived to his now home, but he refused and they dropped the subject. Now years later it was a repeating conversation that came up at all times of the day or night. He glanced down at his wrist, and saw that Christopher had sat down to eat without him. It was normal when they had an argument, to ignore each other. He knew that Christopher was hurt by his stubbornness. And now he wanted offspring. There were times in his life that he felt like he had given everything he could give. That's when he felt the most regret and the guilt came, as the people had been there for him in his greatest time of need. So here he was staring at the watch again. Would it be so hard to take it off? He glanced at Christopher who had his head bowed, and was picking at the food before him.

Irritation flared within him, as he reached down with two trembling fingers and began to take off the watch. It hadn't been removed since Tina placed it on his arms so many years ago. When it came free he noticed that his hard exoskeleton beneath had been scratched and rubbed by the dial. He cupped it in his hand then turned setting it on the table behind him. He wasn't good at this, relationships. Even with Tania there would be times that he would spout his mouth off. That they would fight and then he would be apologizing in earnest to her. He supposed that his poor behavior in his current relationship wasn't all that different than before. What he needed to do was take the next step forward, literally as well as figuratively.

Wikus took a step then another, and was working to wrap his head around the concept of an offspring when he sat down next to Christopher, his mate he reminded himself yet again for the thousandth time. He still had trouble saying those two words as well, his mate. Wikus set his arm on the table where it would be blatantly obvious that his watch had been discarded, and flicked an antenna out to brush Christopher's face.

He watched Christopher look up, noticing the missing watch.

"When did you want to start?"

Christopher blinked, and Wikus felt a slight rush inside, he rarely managed to do anything that surprised Christopher anymore, it was good. Wikus knew that both of their cycles were coming in a matter of days, and thought that was why Christopher had brought the subject of offspring up.

"I suppose we have to discuss the details about who is doing what?"

Christopher nodded.

"I take it that you carried Oliver?"

He nodded again, his eyes wide.

"And what do you want to do now?"

Christopher blinked then shook his head slightly. "I, well…"

"I never thought I'd see the day when I left you searching for words."

Christopher leaned forward slightly, and Wikus felt Christopher's antennae slide over his, creating a quiver inside. "I'm surprised that's all. I'd like you to carry our offspring; you're one of us now, please take the last step."

Wikus sat back in his chair. Looked at the watch where he had left it on the table, and down to the mark it had left on his arm. Christopher was watching closely. Wikus knew without a doubt if Christopher had asked this after they arrived, or even a year ago Wikus would have been out the door and off somewhere where he could move, clear his head and try to ignore what had been said. But here he was considering the next step in his life. He stood no longer feeling hungry and looked down at Christopher.

"Okay."

Christopher blinked again then stood rapidly his chair falling to the floor. Christopher had his hands on Wikus's shoulders in mere seconds. "You won't regret it Wikus, we'll do this together." Christopher said in a chattering voice.

"I'm sure." Wikus murmured, as he was pulled towards their sleeping area. He took one last look at the watch then let Christopher drag him forward all the while his mate was talking on at a rapid rate about offspring, and how the egg would grow within him. In that moment he didn't want the details, as much as he wanted to get on with his choice. But he had days to wait, and days to apparently listen to Christopher, as he began to instruct Wikus in the finer points of offspring care. Wikus would have groaned if not for the heady, scared but excited feeling that was growing inside him.


End file.
